The curse of flesh
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Imagine one day that you were fighting your worst enemy....got it...ok...now imagine that some blood landed on a statue and you were bound to that enemy for the rest of your life. Grimmichi, anal, oral, maybe other pairings.
1. what a naked man can do

Disclaimer: Don't own

Well, here's a new fic, from my insane mind! This idea had been in my head for the last month and I think I'l try it out now, Hope you like it!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Urahara sat on at the table in his living room. Tessai was on a trip out of town for new supplies…..not that the shop ever needed any anyways…..and Ururu and Jinta were outside playing. The shop keeper sighed as he opened up his laptop. Absolutely nothing had been going on lately! The laptop looked pretty simple by human terms but it was anything but. The real purpose of the laptop was to show points around the world where the most spiritual pressure was. The shop keeper looked at the chart….of course the regular places popped up on the screen. Some temples, the shop, some graveyards…….then a new place suddenly appeared……It seemed to be an old Mayan temple. Urahara let out a thoughtful sound…..he really was curious as to what would suddenly make the temple's spirit pressure spike like that.

It could be a new hollow….maybe an espada? What if this was some part of Aizen's plan? The shop keeper knew that he should check it out……but he was soooo busy. Well….not really but there was no reason to put himself in danger now was there? Besides what if that was what Aizen wanted? Then the genius shop keeper got a genius idea! He'd have Ichigo do it! It wasn't like the vizard was doing anything anyway! He'd just pick up the soul reaper at school. With that idea in mind Urahara grabbed his hat and began to calmly walk towards Ichigo's school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo Kurosaki was bored out of his mind. It had been forever since the substitute shinigami had fought anything….and well…..he was just so fucking bored! It had been a month since the teen had last fought anyone…and that had been Grimmjaw! Though you can bet you life on it that Ichigo was still bitter about his humiliating defeat at the sixth espada's hands. While Ichigo was stuck in his inner ramblings the loud speaker at school went off..

"Ichigo Kurosaki…Please come to the front desk. Your doctor is here to give you an emergency prostate exam…" The female voice on the loud speaker boomed through out the classroom. Some of the classmates snickered. What the hell!? The teenager let out a low growl as he got up and began to walk through the class. It had better not be a joke or whoever did it would regret it! In fact it better not be a joke, and whoever was down there WOULD regret teasing him in front of the whole class.

Urahara sat in the office, humming a snazzy little tune and tapping the secretary's pencil to the beat.

"Sir please stop that." The secretary nicely asked. Urahara pretended not to hear the woman and started to tap louder.

"Sir…" The lady repeated a bit louder this time. The shop keeper continued to tap the pencil with a large over exuberant grin on his face. The secretary let out a low growl. That asshole better stop now or else…….Urahara continued being blissfully ignorant of what he was unleashing.

"STOP THAT MOTHER FUCKING TAPPING!" The secretary yelled as she ripped the pencil from Urahara's hand and began to break the pencil into tiny little pieces. Urahara instantly ran scared from the room…..and guess who he bumped into?

Ichigo was furiously speed walking to the office. Out of all the things to say….A prostate exam?! It was just utterly ridiculous! The teenage shinigami turned the corner and slammed right into the terrified shop keeper who was running for his life. Ichigo growled as he looked at the shop keeper.

The second Urahara saw Ichigo the technical shinigami forgot all about the insane secretary that was chasing him and decided to go through with his plan to further humiliate Ichigo.

"Ichigo! I'm glad to see you rushed to see me! Now bend over and drop your pants!" Urahara said loudly as he snapped on a plastic glove . The teenager growled and punched the idiot shop keeper. Urahara flew across the room with blood streaming out of his nose.

"Damn pervert! Now what the hell do you want!?" Ichigo angrily seethed as he stomped over to the genius technical shinigami. Really he was too used to their antics.

"Well….yes….believe it or not I actually did have a reason for coming other than embarrassing you! There is a burst of spirit energy in Mexico, and I need you to check it out." Urahara happily explained.

"Why do I have to go it? Why don't you send someone else?" Ichigo asked as he angrily ran his hand through his hair.

"Well…all of the shinigami have gone back to soul society, Orihime is with Rukia. Ishida is training with his father, and Chad went to Mexico for the anniversary of his grandfather's death….and I just plainly don't want to bother Chad." Urahara explained as be suddenly Pushed Ichigo out of his body. Urahara then put in the pill that let Kon take over.

"I'm free!!!!" Kon yelled as he ran and hugged an innocent bystander, who just happened to be a girl.

"Bastard GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!" the girl yelled as she began to furiously hit Kon with her backpack that was stuffed with heavy books. Ichigo let out a sigh as he punched kon off the girl, who ran away for dear life.

"Listen asshole. Don't attack any of the girls and don't use my body to jerk off….and act normal for god's sake." Ichigo growled to kon as he was soon pulled off by Urahara. The shop keeper walked down to his basement, all the way with a scowling Ichigo.

It didn't take very long for the shop keeper to open the portal so Ichigo could instantly be teleported to Mexico….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aizen sat at his throne looking over at the giant TV screen of Ichigo Kurosaki traveling to Mexico. Aizen smirked, Now why would that shinigami be in Mexico? Perhaps a challenge from Kisuke? Well…if nothing else it would be a chance for his espadas to have some fun. Aizen had had so much fun seeing the cocky shinigami taken down by Grimmjaw. It was another chance to show how superior Aizen was to everyone else. Besides it would be a good show if nothing else.

"Grimmjaw…please come here." Aizen ordered. The tealed haired arrancar came from the back of the room. Ignoring the "ooh you're in trouble" coming from the other espada's.

"Yes, Aizen?" The sixth espada sneered without any respect.

"Grimmjaw, don't take that tone with me. Especially when I'm about to give you a special assignment." Aizen said. Confusion filled the arrancar's eyes at the mention of a special assignment.

"Sorry. Aizen-Sama" Grimmjaw said in a mock apology, not meaning one word of what he said.

"That's fine, Ichigo Kurosaki is seeking an item in Mexico…and I would like you to fight him for some entertainment." Aizen stated with a smirk on his face. Grimmjaw let out an insane smile.

"Yes, Aizen-Sama." Grimmjaw said with an insane smile as he lightly bowed and opened up the portal that would take him to his opponent. Oh yeah, this would be fun.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The substitute shinigami let out a growl as he went through yet another long passage way. He knew he would be visiting an ancient temple but honestly! How many hallways did this place have!? Ichigo turned the corner and saw a small hidden door right next to his foot. What the hell….it couldn't hurt right?

Ichigo got down on all fours and began to crawl through the secret entrance, The shinigami let out a satisfied sigh as the hidden tunnel slowly ended. Finally something was going right! The substitute shinigami looked up and saw a small statue of a naked man sitting on a giant pedestal. The shinigami sighed, why did it always have to be him?

Then a giant black portal appeared in the room. The teenager instantly went on to a fighting stance. Grimmjaw cockily stepped out of the portal.

"Hey shinigami!" The arrancar smirked as he jumped in front of Ichigo. Ichigo stepped back and quickly went into his bankai.

"What do you want Grimmjaw?" Ichigo demanded as his grip increased on his sword.

"Now, shinigami…..isn't it obvious I want to kill you!" Grimmjaw said as he lunged at Ichigo, using both of his arms to try and cut the teen. Ichigo sped around using his speed to dodge the blows. Grimmjaw let out an insane smile as he brought out his sword and swung it. The room was so small that when Ichigo put up his sword to block the attack that it got caught on the low ceiling. Grimmjaw's sword slid off the side and cut Ichigo on the cheek flinging blood everywhere, even on the statue of the naked man.

Ichigo felt the cut and did the only thing that he could and brought his sword down on Grimmjaw's shoulder splashing blood on the statue as well. Suddenly a bright light filled the room. The light was so bright that it temporarily blinded the two fighters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"LOVE….Love….forever….and ever…..until the day you die!" A small voice began to sing in a haunting melody from the light.

"What?" Grimmjaw scoffed. This had to be some fucked up trick by Aizen.

"Now, upon the gods blessing…..and through the blood of life……and through this kiss will the two be bound forever…….and…ever….and….ever…..now kiss your love!" The voice continued to chant, slowly going more insane by the second.

Suddenly Ichigo felt something dribble down his lip, the teenager felt it and looked at his fingers. Some red liquid stained his finger tips.

"Now kiss! To secure the bonding of life!!!" The voice boomed and suddenly the two fighters were pushed together by the invisible force. The voice was really starting to freak Ichigo out. The teenager opened his mouth to protest, and to his horror found that his lips were right against Grimmjaw's, and to Ichigo repulsion he found that he didn't quite mind being in that type of situation.

The arrancar's train of thought was much like Ichigo's. The invisible force suddenly pushed him closer to the shinigami. The fact that Grimmjaw's lip had gotten cut without him knowing it was troubling enough….but then to feel you're lips pressed against your enemy was not fun. Or enjoyable….and do you know what else wasn't fun or enjoyable? Feeling and tasting the blood of your enemy mixing together with your blood. Well….actually maybe it wasn't THAT bad.

The two fighters began to furiously try to get away from each other, but the invisible force didn't pay attention and held them there a little longer before releasing. The light slowly began to fade, leaving once again the normal statue of a naked man.

"Asshole, Get the fuck off me!" Ichigo yelled as he backed up as far as the room would let him. Grimmjaw let out a growl.

"Me? Why don't you get off me! You were the one who just HAD to kiss me, couldn't resist my charm could you shinigami!?" Grimmjaw growled as he wiped some of the blood off his lip.

"Fuck off!" Ichigo said as he raised his sword again.

"Oh, please….I'm to good to be bothered with you. And be thankful that I'm feeling generous today, because next time I WILL KILL YOU." Grimmjaw threatened as he opened up the portal and slipped away. He didn't want to fight after that, who knows what would happen if he got anymore blood in the room.

"Fucker! Come back here and fight!" Ichigo yelled, though he soon calmed down and picked up the small statue. The teenager walked back to the portal Urahara had used to get him there. That statue had better be worth something or the teenager would kill that shopkeeper for causing this mess! Though the shinigami couldn't help but bring his fingers to his lips. Grimmjaw was such a bastard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, hope you like it! I'm taking a vote...I can nearly hear the groans now...should I just personal message my reviewers or answer the reviews at the beginning of each chapter? Well, that's it from me! Hope you liked this chapter and if anyone had any ideas please don't hesitate to tell me!


	2. in the name if instinct

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Well, i was bored and I thought...why not do another chapter. LOl.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The substitute shinigami dusted off his uniform as he entered the endless desert that was the shop keeper's basement. Ichigo looked in disgust at the small golden statue of a poorly sculpted naked fat man. The statue's mouth was open with some type of fabric in it and the statue's penis was small. Ichigo shuddered at the sight. God help whoever was fucked by men like that. The shinigami trudged forward the yellow sand and saw the idiot shop keeper sleeping on a fold out chair in the fake sun.

Ichigo let out a low growl! Was this what Urahara was doing while he was unwillingly kissing Grimmjaw! How typical, the shop keeper gets all the rest while Ichigo does all the work. The teenager began to speed up his pace. Ichigo reared his leg back and kicked the chair, which went flying across the room and hit the synthetic sky with a loud thump. The shop keeper flew out of the chair in mid air and fell, landing right on his ass.

"OW! That hurt! Don't be mean and…..hey why are you flushed?" Urahara asked as he stood up and rubbed his behind to show that he was in pain.

Ichigo instantly began to blush harder as he remembered the way his lips felt against Grimmjaw's.

"No reason! Now here's you're goddamned statue! I hope you lose your sex drive for the rest of your life!" Ichigo growled as he pushed the statue into Urahara's chest.

"Not the prettiest thing is it? Oh Ichigo, I didn't know you collected things like this! You closet pervert!" Urahara said as he examined the statue in the light.

"I DON"T COLLECT THINGS LIKE THAT! It's what you sent me after…..the spirit thing…You probably wanted it to jerk off to later." Ichigo said as his face began to match his hair.

"This?……Oh yeah! Well….oh hey look it has a piece of paper in it's mouth! Maybe it's like a fortune cookie!" Urahara energetically said as pulled out the piece of paper like material and when he did a bright light began to fill the room. Ichigo let out a squeak as he remembered what happened and began to run behind a rock and hide. He wasn't going to go through with Urahara what he did with Grimmjaw.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The shop keeper watched in interest as the bright light began to fade and take the form of a young girl of about fourteen dressed in tribal clothes.

"I'm free?" The girl asked as she looked around.

"Oh, Ichigo we have a cute guest! Come see!" Urahara yelled. Ichigo stuck his head out from behind the rock and suspiciously began to look around before he deemed it "kissing light" free and cautiously walked to the girl. The young tribal girl looked up and saw the orange haired shinigami walking to her.

"Oh! You're the one who freed me! Thank you!" The spirit of the girl said as she ran and hugged Ichigo.

"Umm….actually it was me…." Urahara said as he pointed to himself. Was a little recongnition to much to ask for?

"No, it's not! Don't be a liar! He has the bonding spell placed on him!" The girl complained as she pointed to Ichigo.

"Bonding spell?" Urahara asked.

"Holy shit! Is that was that light was about in the temple?!" Ichigo asked the female spirit as he remembered what happened with Grimmjaw. He really needed an explanation.

"Yes…..I'm really sorry………but you see, a long time ago I was the prettiest girl in the city…..and I was in love with a boy of a lower class. …….My Father didn't approve of our relationship, so he gave me an ultimatum. I could leave my love and live or be sacrificed to the goddess of sex and love. I remember my lover begging me not to do it but I did anyways. I would rather die than live without him. I was sacrificed." The girl explained part of her story.

"Oh! I know this! Didn't the sacrifice to the goddess of love and sex mean that the prettiest lady in all the village was chosen, then killed, than afterward she was skinned, then after that her skin was flayed, then worn in a tribal dance, and then put in a statue of the goddess of love and sex to represent the future bonding of all the villagers." Urahara said happy that he could show off some of his knowledge.

"Yes….but let me finish! After they skinned me my lover was in horrible pain. So in order to get revenge he stole my skin during the celebration when everyone was drunk and tired. Then instead of putting it in the goddess's statue, as an act of revenge he put my skin the statue of Backlum Chaam, the god of male sexuality. The ritual had already been done specifically for the goddess of love and sex….but it was put in the wrong statue. My lover killed himself after he put the statue in the sacred grounds. Later that week the high priest's discovered what he did and sealed the statue off as best as he could. Despite this though this still lead to twenty years of hardcore homosexuality." The girl explained.

"Ok….That's a sad story…..but what does that have to do with what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Well….. You and that man unleashed the seal when your blood hit the statue. See it worked because you were both men and had lots of passion for each other…..but because the ritual was done wrong, you unleashed the goddesses power of binding, because well, with how long the powers been in that statue condensing it's not surprised it struck out at the first people it saw. That other person who splattered blood…..Please tell me you are friends…." the girls said sounding hopeful.

"Who? Grimmjaw? No we're not friends! Half the time we're literally trying to kill each other. I can't stand his annoying face and I wish he would just drop off the face of the earth!" Ichigo seethed as he thought about the tealed haired arrancar.

"Oh….this is not good. You activated a bonding ritual with your enemy. The bonding ritual is one of true bonding. If you two are away from each other than your body and spirit will start to stop functioning….painfully and slowly. You'll long for that person you hate and you'll grow weaker faster because you have both powerful spirit powers. Now answer me this….who is the stronger of the two?" The girl asked in a serious voice.

"Well…..Grimmjaw is…..but I'm CATCHING UP! IN FACT IT'S ONLY A Matter of time before I kick his ass!" Ichigo said, trying to prove his power.

"Then you're the submissive." The girl stated.

"I AM NOT SUBMSSIVE!" Ichigo argued.

"Well, in the ritual one of the things is that now since your bonded you'll share power. His power is yours and your power is his…..but with a force this powerful…..you'll have to learn to work together to stay alive….and since you're bound that means if you die…he dies and visa versa….it goes the same with pain too. This is bad. The submissive is very vulnerable when his mate isn't around. It's always harder for the submissive to take the pain. I hope this will force you to work out your differences with your dominant, Remember…stay as close to him as possible! Because everything is shared in a bonding….and I mean everything!" The girl said as she suddenly turned into a hell butterfly and flew off into the sky.

"God damn it!!!! I'm not submissive!!!!!" Ichigo yelled to the hell butterfly that was disappearing through the wall. It wasn't two seconds later after saying that that Ichigo fell on the ground, vomiting up blood and fell unconscious.

"This isn't good." Urahara stated as he picked Ichigo and brought him to one of the guest rooms in the shop.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw stood in front of the wall in his bedroom. The arrancar took a deep breath as he tried to calm down his rage. Though it didn't seem to matter what he did….all Grimmjaw could think about was Ichigo. The way his hair shined in the sun. How the shinigami taunted him. How he'd love to fuck him so far into a mattress that the soul reaper would never see the light of day…..wait? What?

Grimmjaw shook his head and with each though he became angrier and angrier. The arrancar let out a growl as he punched the wall. That. Stupid. Fucking. Sexy. Shinigami. Woo…..What?! Where did that come from?

Grimmjaw ran his hands through his hair. His mind was scaring the fuck out of him lately. Plus…the arrancar was so tired and he couldn't help but feel so weak. Why did he keep thinking those disturbing thoughts about the shinigami? Grimmjaw let out a smirk as he layed on the bed . And yet the arrancar ignored the pain on his side when he layed down. It was that orange idiot's fault he was sure of it! This was some new type of psychological manipulation that Ichigo was trying out….well….If the shinigami wanted to play it that way…..

Grimmjaw grinned as he rolled over and closed his eyes……and tried his best to ignore his mind's pleas for a muscular, yet feminine orange haired teenager to wrap his arms around. And after a couple of minutes Grimmjaw finally went to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo groaned in pain as he stared up at the ceiling. The shinigami stifled a sob of pain. No, Ichigo didn't want to be crying. Crying was for the weak….and Ichigo wasn't weak. But, there were lots of things that Ichigo didn't want to have but got anyway. Ichigo didn't want to have these constant tremors of mind blowing pain. Ichigo didn't want to be in a dark room with a flimsy blanket over him. Ichigo didn't want to be BONDED to his enemy for life.

In all truth Ichigo wanted to be safe in his room. Ichigo wanted his mom to be there to hold him and take the pain away. Ichigo wanted Grimmjaw to come and hold him. AND MORE THAN ANYTHING ICHIGO WANTED THE PAIN TO STOP. The shinigami let out a grunt of pain that seemed to ripple from the soles of his feet right to his heart. Some blood dribbled out of the teenager's mouth. Ichigo just wished that somebody was here with him. Preferably Grimmjaw.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw woke up a few hours later. And damn….he could hardly move without some type of pain going through him. He hadn't been in this much pain in a LONG time…..and if Grimmjaw wasn't mistaken his power had dropped in half as well. Grimmjaw though about his options…..He could go to Aizen, but then the leader would kill him or humiliate him for his obvious weakness. Aizen never tolerated weakness very well. For some reason Grimmjaw thought about going to Ichigo…..Yes….Ichigo He did this to him! That bastard was going to pay!

Grimmjaw summoned up the portal with the last of his power and went to find Ichigo. The arrancar didn't care that he had left without Aizen's permission, it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last time. The portal opened in a small dark hospital like room. Grimmjaw panted in pain as he jumped out of the portal. Well, he wouldn't be using that means of transportation anymore. At least not until Grimmjaw had regained some power.

The arrancar sneered as he walked toward the bed with the orange hair sticking out above the sheets. Then he felt it. Pain. Lots of it. It was coming off the shinigami in waves…..and sadness, there was a little fear mixed in there too. Grimmjaw stopped, though he had come to fight the shinigami….The pain was nearly unbearable even by Grimmjaw's standards.

And the one thing in Grimmjaw's mind screamed to get rid of it by any way possible. Grimmjaw being a creature of instinct followed this advice. The arrancar could here small sobs coming from the bed. And then that overwhelming need to comfort the shinigami was back in full force.

Grimmjaw walked to the bed and could see tear stains running down the shinigami eyes, in fact Ichigo was still crying. Grimmjaw did the first thing that came to mind as he leaned down and began to softly kiss right under his mate's eyes. The teenager seemed to calm down by this action. Grimmjaw then could smell the blood coming from the shinigami mouth, which Grimmjaw happily licked up. It was slight but Grimmjaw could feel the emotions start to lighten up and the pain was easing as well.

Ichigo layed there. He didn't know what was going on…..but he couldn't help but like it. For some reason the teenager felt happy that Grimmjaw had came. Ichigo could feel the pain easing up, just by the arrancar's presence. He didn't feel so alone anymore...

"Grimmjaw…" Ichigo whimpered as he looked up at the sixth espada. It was just now that Grimmjaw noticed how scared and helpless that Ichigo looked. As if in a trance the espada couldn't turn his gaze away from the younger. It was like a magnet was drawing the two together. An slowly and sincerely the two fighter's lips met. Grimmjaw looked up and noticed that the haze of emotions was nearly gone.

"I won't hurt you." The arrancar lightly whispered in Ichigo's ear. The shinigami was confused for the moment, but then nodded in understanding. In all truth Grimmjaw's mind was whirling! One part of him wanted to fight and destroy the shinigami…….but the other part told Grimmjaw to shut the hell up and calm his mate down…..so that's what he did. The arrancar couldn't help but feel content as he got under the covers with the shinigami.

His mind was content and satisfied. Grimmjaw knew that something else was coming. And that the very things he was doing should be scaring him. Though Grimmjaw couldn't help but feel right for some reason. Like he was supposed to be there. Grimmjaw could tell that there was something else he was supposed to do. But his instincts told him to stay, to protect, and to heal. So that's what the arrancar did as be positioned himself behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around the younger.

"Grimmjaw, this is a dream right?" Ichigo said as he willingly leaned into the powerful espada behind him, The shinigami couldn't help but feel calm and protected, despite that his mind told him that it was wrong.

"Yeah, It's just a dream." Grimmjaw muttered as he let Ichigo rest on his chest and tightened his grip around the shinigami hips. Now, if it only was just a dream...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that's chapter 2, please tell me what you think about it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and ideas are appreciated! Thanks!


	3. The nexy morning

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Well, when I first started this fic I had no idea what the hell I was going to do with it...but I now know! Yay...but I can't tell you yet...Lol. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. He had just had the most fucked up dream in his life. He dreamt that he was crying and Grimmjaw had come and was…..nice to him. Ichigo lightly scoffed…..yeah like that was ever going to happen! The teenager began to sit up and felt an interesting sensation….He was being held. Ichigo instantly stiffened but calmed down. It was probably Urahara's idea of a sick joke anyway. Ichigo turned his head and expected to see the perverted shop keeper holding him…..Then he saw him. Grimmjaw was sitting behind Ichigo with his arm lightly holding onto the shinigami. Grimmjaw's teal blue hair seemed to clash against the white walls. And the teenager instinctively did the first thing that came to mind when one wakes up next to their enemy.

Ichigo let out a high pitched girlish scream as he furiously tried to get out of the arrancar's grasp. For the time being his mind was taking a vacation and "fight or flight" was kicking in. The old Ichigo would be livid at himself for acting this way in front of an enemy……but as said before…..Ichigo's mind wasn't exactly functioning thanks to the shock. The teenager thrashed and kicked and bit…..but in all fairness he was doing more damage to himself than to Grimmjaw.

The arrancar instantly jerked up at the high pitched scream. What the hell was going on!? Was a girl in trouble? That was the thought that went through the arrancar's head right before he got hit in the face with a foot. The hollow let out a growl as he looked down at Ichigo who was clawing at his skin, trying to get away. The tealed haired arrancar growled as he threw Ichigo across the room. Grimmjaw ignored the pain in his back when Ichigo hit the wall.

Ichigo had seemed to regain his mind back from being thrown and against the wall and looked at the arrancar glaring at him from the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here!!!!" Ichigo yelled as he pointed at Grimmjaw.

"How the fuck should I know! I try to do something nice like help you out when you're sobbing like a little bitch and this is what I get!?" The arrancar yelled back, he was still grouchy from the wake up call.

"I didn't cry! Asshole! Don't go making up rumors! You pervert! You just wanted to rape me didn't you!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh, you weren't saying that when I was holding your sobbing ass last night now were you?" Grimmjaw yelled back as he got up and began to walk toward Ichigo. The teenager's eyes dramatically widened……so, It hadn't been a dream? The teenager seemed to come to his senses and try to back against the wall as Grimmjaw was progressing on him. The arrancar smirked as he put both of his arms to the side of Ichigo's head, trapping the younger.

"URAHARA!!!!" Ichigo yelled right before Grimmjaw could put his hands on him, because the teenager was afraid that he just might let Grimmjaw do what he wanted with him. And Ichigo didn't like that thought one bit. Why did his body have to want Grimmjaw? Out of all the people in the world…….

"Yes!" The shop keeper yelled in a sing song voice as he opened the door. The teenager looked at the shop keeper as a silent plea for help, and Grimmjaw just glared at the insane man.

"Why Ichigo! Didn't you know it's rude to call people in the room when you're about to get intimate? Oh, or are you just an exhibitionist? Maybe you want a threesome?" Urahara thought out loud as he fanned himself with his ridiculously happy smile.

"PERVERT! I will never have a threesome with you!" Ichigo yelled as hid face turned bright red. Grimmjaw let out a smirk at his mate's reaction. This was just too good…..

"Oh Ichigo, you're healed! I thought you were going to die for sure!" Urahara said as he walked over and grabbed Ichigo. Before Grimmjaw could stop himself he had let out a growl and pulled Ichigo close to him, out of the shop keeper's reach. The teenager stumbled back and lightly hit Grimmjaw's chest. Ichigo couldn't help becoming flushed as he felt Grimmjaw's arm wrap around his chest, holding the younger near him. Urahara watched the over protective arrancar and the flustered shinigami with a great smile. They would be some interesting observation subjects.

"Well, are you sure you don't want a threesome because you're acting like it." Urahara stated as he fanned himself. Ichigo instantly stiffened at what Urahara was implying.

"Get off of me!" Ichigo yelled as he ripped himself from Grimmjaw's grip and ran to the other side of the room. The arrancar growled but stayed where he was. He had no idea why he just did what he did. Then again he was doing a lot of unexpected things lately for no reason.

"Actually don't go running to far off. I would like to do some tests on you to see how this bonding spell works…..plus I found out some information on the bonding spell from researching all night. So please follow me." Urahara said as he happily began to skip down the hall. Both Ichigo and Grimmjaw sweat dropped. They did not just need to see that.

The two followed Urahara to the living room, which already had the laptop set up.

"Please take a seat. Tessai will get you some tea." Urahara said as he plopped down behind the table. Grimmjaw scowled at tea….reminding him of Aizen.

"I want coffee." Grimmjaw said just to be difficult. Ichigo sent the arrancar and incredulous look.

"Sure….as if I care. Any hoo! Ichigo how do you feel?" Urahara asked.

"I feel fine, completely better." Ichigo said as he took his hot apple tea from Tessai.

"Good and Grimmjaw how did you start to feel after the statue made you kiss Ichigo?' Urahara asked as he sipped his tea.

"I felt fine until I went back to Aizen. Then I started to feel a discomfort all over my body. So I went to sleep, trying to get some rest. After that I woke up and I was in so much pain that I could hardly move. So I though, That damn shinigami must have done something to me and I need to kill him. So I came here and I see the idiot crying like a little girl and I can actually feel the pain he's in. So for some insane reason I go and try to calm Mr. I can't stand a little pain down, then after that his emotions calmed down and the pain was gone. So I guess I fell asleep." Grimmjaw explained as he replayed what happened in his mind.

"you know what? Fuck off! I might have been crying but the big bad Grimmjaw was the one who was so sweet as to calm me down. Has anybody told you that you would make a great mother. You're so sweet and gentle….probably couldn't hurt a fly." Ichigo sarcastically stated.

"Yes, I know…..I get so much practice with children from just being around you. You fucking weak child." Grimmjaw growled.

"What did you say, you pathetic old man." Ichigo shot back.

"Hey, better to be a pathetic old man that a SMALL. WEAK. PATHETIC. CRYBABY. CHILD." Grimmjaw growled while accentuating each word.

"I'm not a crybaby!" Ichigo said as he threw a punch at Grimmjaw.

"Could have fooled me." Grimmjaw said as he dodged the punch and punched Ichigo in the gut. Both of the fighter's shot back and tightly gripped their stomach in pain.

"Bastard." Ichigo spat.

"Fucker." Grimmjaw said as they each charged at each other again.

"Please sit down, you both will only injure yourself. Don't make me put you in time out, now." Urahara said as he calmly sipped his tea. The two fighters scoffed at each other and went back to the table.

"Ah, isn't this nice! It's like one big family!" Urahara commented. Both Grimmjaw and Ichigo let out a growl and punched the perverted shop keeper in the face.

"Hey! Don't be mean! And here I was about to tell you about that spell….but now you can forget it!" Urahara childishly whined as he stuck his tongue out at the two. Grimmjaw walked up and grabbed the laptop.

"Tell me right now! Or so help me I will destroy everything in this shop….." Grimmjaw threatened while holding the computer above his head. Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. He may not be able to attack, but he could still do some damage…..and cost Urahara a lot of money.

"Well….when you put it that way……..The spell bound you two together, so now you feel each others pain and share everything. I found out something else, the spell will let you share power, in fact the submissive….that would be you Ichigo….actually feels the pain worse than the dominant……that would be you Grimmjaw….because he holds all the power. However you can drain the power or give it to Grimmjaw. I found out that the dominant is the one who fights with the power and the submissive stores it. However, if one of you gets hurt the other will get hurt as well. Plus, that doesn't even include the unnatural longing you will have for each other." Urahara said with a smile as he pictured all the things that Grimmjaw and Ichigo could do alone…..in a bedroom……

"So, that's why I feel sick!" Ichigo growled as he sent Grimmjaw a glare.

"Yes…and now I have a test I want to try out. Grimmjaw please take this microphone with you and do as I say. This will help you both in the future." Urahara said as he gave Grimmjaw a small microphone.

"Wait! So your telling me that I can't fight Ichigo anymore! If you haven't noticed we're enemies!" Grimmjaw growled in outrage.

"Well….you can….but you'll get just as injured as he will….now please take the microphone." Urahara said as he handed the arrancar the microphone

"What the hell do you want me to do with this!" Grimmjaw growled.

"Well….remember when you got sick. That was because you were far apart from Ichigo. So I want to see how far you have to be to get sick. Now, please go out to the city limits. I'll tell you where to go next through the microphone." Urahara explained. Grimmjaw growled but opened up the portal and left anyways. He wanted to be as far away from the shinigami as possible!

"I'm here." Grimmjaw stated as he looked at a sign the read "city limit".

"Do you feel any pain?" The shop keeper asked Ichigo. The shinigami shook his head.

"Ok, now go out of the country." Urahara ordered. Grimmjaw did as he was told and went to America. The shop keeper looked over at Ichigo who was kneeled over in pain, but still functioning.

"Now, go back to Hueco Mundo." Urahara said as he looked over at Ichigo. He hoped the substitute shinigami could take it. Grimmjaw ignored the pain that was around him and went to Hueco Mundo. All of a sudden the pain began to override Grimmjaw's senses and he immediately teleported back to the small candy shop to relieve the pain. The shop keeper was bent over rubbing Ichigo's back while the teenager vomited up blood. Urahara hadn't honestly expected that to happen.

"So did you learn anything from this experiment." Grimmjaw growled as he held back the urge to help Ichigo. The arrancar had done enough "helping" for one day. Because when he was around the substitute shinigami his tough reputation was being washed down the drain one action at a time. Ichigo seemed to instantly recover when Grimmjaw came back.

"Well….I did learn something…. It seems as long as both of you stay in the same country then you won't be affected. The reason it must have affected you last night was because you were dimensions away. So as long as you stay at least in Japan you'll be fine." Urahara explained.

"Well…than fuck you! I'm leaving!" Grimmjaw said as he opened up the portal. He might not have been able to get out of the country….but he could get damn close.

"Fine Fuck you too!" Ichigo yelled as he walked into the storage room where he had once seen a whole bottle of tequila. Fuck Grimmjaw! Ichigo may not be able to escape but he could get drunk off his ass.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gin walked down the long white hallways that were Aizen's domain. He was tired of this. At first the whole "world domination" thing had been fun…..Sure he thought Aizen was joking and was only helping him out of boredom, but the fox shinigami never thought that it would escalade to this magnitude. It wasn't fun anymore. Aizen wasn't the nice captain that he used to be and he was now insane with power. Honestly, Gin found himself wishing things were like they used to be. The fox shinigami opened the door to Aizen's throne room…..speaking of thrones……Gin wondered why he didn't have one.

"Gin, Grimmjaw has been gone for a day. Please locate him and bring him back. If you find a better use for him tell me." Aizen ordered. Gin nodded as he opened up the portal to the human world.

Gin landed on the street and decided to take a walk, since he wasn't allowed out very often. Though the fox shinigami instantly felt the spirit pressure of the one and only Kisuke Urahara. Gin instantly got in a fighting pose.

"Ma…..Ichimaru……I don't want to fight. Actually I have an offer for you." Urahara said as he fanned himself and held out the naked statue. Gin cocked his head to the side curiously.

"I'm listening." Gin said. He was tired…..and it had been a while since he had some fun.

"Well…..let's make a trade…..I found something that can help you get what you want." The shop keeper said as he held up a picture of Hitsugaya without his shirt on. Gin couldn't help but drool a bit at the picture. In all truth Gin had always liked Hitsugaya. He had even meant to take Hitsugaya to Hueco Mundo as a slave but then Aizen changed his mind. In fact the whole reason Gin had even attacked Hinamori was out of pure jealousy for how close she was to the ice captain.

"What do you want to trade…..and how would you get him near me…." Gin asked in a sinister smile. The shop keeper had definitely caught his interest.

"This statue has the power to make people fall in love if you, if you pour their blood on it. All I'm asking is the cruelest arrancar's blood and Aizen's blood in return." Urahara said while leaving out a couple of key details.

" How do I know if it would work…" Gin asked, he knew how Urahara was.

"I already did it to Grimmjaw and Ichigo, why don't you watch them and tell me your answer." Urahara said as he began to walk away.

"I might just do that." Gin said as he walked the opposite direction to find Grimmjaw. Gin was loyal to Aizen, but he wouldn't hesitate to betray the man that Aizen had become to get a little piece of happiness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despite Grimmjaw's earlier claims of leaving, the arrancar ended up sitting on the top of some roof watching people. The sixth espada didn't know why he was doing something so mundane but he seemed to enjoy watching how normal people lived out their lives. Some school girls ran pass while all talking on their cell phones. A business man walked pass with the newspaper as he checked the daily stocks. A couple walked down the street holding each other closely.

The boy's face was red with anxiety as he leaned in to kiss the girl. Grimmjaw let out a smirk…..that would be exactly how Ichigo would act if he was taking out a lady. Grimmjaw let out a sigh when he thought about Ichigo. He really didn't know what to think about being mated to the kid. Maybe if he looked in a different direction if would distract him from the current situation. Grimmjaw turned his head to the alley and saw a mop of orange hair struggling to stay upright as he walked. God, what the hell was his shinigami doing!?

The arrancar jumped down just in time to catch the shinigami from falling on his ass. Ichigo smelled like a brewery. The substitute shinigami looked up at him with an oblivious smile on his face. The shinigami looked at Grimmjaw through drunken eyes. Ichigo had been so miserable that he had killed off three bottles of tequila and then he decided that a walk would be fun.

"Hey! It's my enemy! Grimmjaw! You smell nice…." Ichigo said as he began to nuzzle Grimmjaw's chest. The arrancar was shocked to say the least. And Grimmjaw's body seemed to be loving the attention it was receiving from the shinigami. Grimmjaw bit back a moan as he felt Ichigo's skin on him.

"Umm….thanks……." Grimmjaw said as he lightly pushed the drunken Ichigo off. He had to control the urges.

"Hey….you know what…you're hot….." Ichigo slurred and then lunged himself at Grimmjaw connecting their mouths. Any control Grimmjaw had over his body snapped in that moment. Yes…the arrancar knew Ichigo was drunk…..and yes…..Grimmjaw knew that it was the spell that was making his body react in such a way……but damn……Ichigo was so cute when he didn't have a clue.

The arrancar grabbed the back of Ichigo's head forcing their kiss to go deeper. The arrancar could literally taste the alcohol on Ichigo. The shinigami willingly complied and willingly opened his mouth for Grimmjaw's tongue. The arrancar plunged his tongue into Ichigo's hot cavern. Everywhere he touched brought mind blowing pleasure. Grimmjaw then sat down and pulled the shinigami into his lap. Ichigo mewed as he began to rub himself on Grimmjaw's erection.

The arrancar let out a low growl of pleasure as he pulled down the shinigami's pants, and undid his own pants.

"Grimm……you feel nice." Ichigo said as he lowered himself onto Grimmjaw's erection. The teenager gasped out in extreme pleasure and used his blood to lubricate himself. Even in his drunken state Ichigo knew that this should have hurt…..but the spell was taking away the pain and all Ichigo could feel was the amazing pleasure of having Grimmjaw inside of him. Grimmjaw bucked his hips up as he reached under Ichigo's shirt and began to tweak the shinigami's nipples with one hand. The arrancar then began to pump the shinigami's erection with the other.

Ichigo continued to make the most delicious sounds as he rode Grimmjaw, The substitute shinigami looked up and began to kiss his mate while continuing the thrusting. Grimmjaw held onto Ichigo so tight that he was leaving small red crescent shaped bloody nail marks on the shinigami's abdomen. Ichigo retaliated by tightening around Grimmjaw and leaving nail marks on the arrancar's back.

Ichigo came with a whimper and Grimmjaw came with a low growl. The shinigami turned around and layed on Grimmjaw's chest.

"Grimmjaw…..are you mad at me for being mean to you?" Ichigo asked as his eyes were starting to fill with tears. Grimmjaw cringed as he remembered the extreme mood swings accompanied by drinking to much alcohol.

"No….." Grimmjaw stated….in all honesty he was tired. That was the best orgasm he had ever had.

"So, you like me!" Ichigo cheerily asked as he gave Grimmjaw a big innocent smile. His face flushed from the sex and tequila.

"Yeah….sure….why not?" Grimmjaw answered as he hoped that Ichigo didn't go back into crying mode.

"That's great….hey want to know a secret?" Ichigo said as he went closer to Grimmjaw's ear.

"What?" Grimmjaw asked…..the idiot probably didn't know what the hell he was doing. But Grimmjaw couldn't help be a little curious. Why not humor the shinigami?

"I like you too….a lot." Ichigo whispered and then kissed Grimmjaw again before immediately falling into a dead sleep on Grimmjaw's chest. The arrancar scoffed an looked at the position they were in. They were on the ground in an alley, intimately connected, with Ichigo in a drunken sleep on his chest. The arrancar scoffed as he pulled Ichigo closer before dosing off to sleep as well. He hated that stupid spell…..but then again even Grimmjaw knew that was a lie.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gin stood at the top a the building and watched the two from below…..maybe he would take that offer after all…….and on the shelf in Urahara's shop the naked statue was supporting an erection.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, there you go! You can thank Inadvertent for the erection idea. Lol. God...that statue...anyway please tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	4. stuck in a tug of war

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Well I'm back and I hope everybody had a happy new year! I went to a get together and got into a whiskey drinking competion...but...I nearly vomited after the first shot! So after that I decided that I'd stick with writing fanfictions for a hobby. But yeah...have you ever been to a place where you're the only sober one there and everybody's acting like idiots for no reason...well...it was kinda like that. Lol. But hey! On the bright side I'm beginning to learn how to drive. Yay!

I would like to thank Pickle Reviver for the doggy style sex position suggestion. So everybody give him/her a round a applause! Yay! Thanks!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo let out a yawn as he felt the warm sunlight on him. He felt like crap. Apparently drinking three bottles of tequila hadn't been such a hot idea. The shinigami lifted himself up, though instantly layed back down when the horrible shooting pain made itself known. Oh yeah……drinking had to be the stupidest thing he ever did. The throbbing in Ichigo's head continued and blurred the substitute shinigami's senses.

Ichigo layed back down on the warm muscular pillow. He couldn't help feeling content where he was. Then after laying down through his hangover on his pillow for about five minutes the shinigami shot up! THAT WASN'T A PILLOW!!! Though Ichigo instantly regretted his decision when the throbbing pain went into overdrive from his headache. The shinigami instantly stopped himself from screaming and decided that he should at least figure out who he was laying on.

The teenager calmly looked down and noticed what type of situation he was in. He was facing Grimmjaw and the arrancar had a calloused hand on Ichigo's hip. Well….that wasn't so bad…..and then the shinigami looked down and noticed that he was still connected to the hollow. And yet again in this moment Ichigo's mind decided to go into an all-out debate.

One part of Ichigo was ecstatic that he was so close to his mate…..so close in fact that he was still connected. The other more rational part of Ichigo's mind wanted to go behind the trashcan and vomit in disgust and then kill the part of Ichigo's mind that liked this sensation. Ichigo's world was spinning with the hangover and shock…..well at least he was in his shinigami form so no one could see him. The shinigami frantically pulled up his pants and vomited behind a random trashcan in the alley.

Well….that didn't help on bit. The shinigami stumbled on his first few steps and then flash stepped at the shop. He couldn't help but notice the painful limp in his step. Ichigo ran in and vomited in the toilet….he had to get Grimmjaw's scent off of him. Ichigo filled the tub with scalding hot water and stepped inside, only to begin furiously scrubbing himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw woke up sometime after Ichigo had left. The arrancar let out a growl….where the hell was his shinigami when you needed him?! It was fucking cold when Ichigo wasn't around. Speaking of Ichigo…………

The arrancar looked around and noticed that he was by himself. Grimmjaw would have thought that last night was a hallucination but the dried cum that stained his pants and stomach told him differently. The arrancar couldn't help but let a small smile slip out from last night. Grimmjaw had enjoyed himself immensely. The shinigami had been so tight and the way Ichigo moaned nearly drove Grimmjaw up the wall…..but Ichigo was drunk….

Grimmjaw let out a growl. Damn it! It was a completely stupid thought but Grimmjaw wanted Ichigo to come to him sober. That was when the sixth espada decided he was going to make Ichigo want to be around him! Whether the idiot shinigami liked it or not! After all he could only imagine how Aizen was taking his absence. For all Grimmjaw knew he could have been labeled as a traitor by now. Well…for the time being that didn't matter. Grimmjaw had a shinigami to go after. It was only a matter of time before Ichigo gave into his instincts again and Grimmjaw wanted to be around when he did.

The arrancar pulled up his pants and tried to ignore the scratching feeling all over his body. Grimmjaw began to walk to Urahara's shop. The arrancar entered the small candy shop .

"Hey….would you get Ichigo out of the tub. He's been in there for the past three hours." Urahara said as he read calmly the newspaper.

"Sure." Grimmjaw said. The scratchy feeling all over his skin had doubled and it was getting damn annoying! Plus, he would get to see his shinigami naked! And who could ask for anymore than that! But really….why does Ichigo even need a bath that long?

The arrancar tried to open the door and noticed it was locked, so Grimmjaw put a little power behind the push and the door easily opened. Grimmjaw walked into the bathroom, it was so steamy that you couldn't even see. It made breathing extremely hard. The arrancar continued walking but suddenly lost his footing and fell face first in the in ground tub. Grimmjaw let his eyes adjust to the steam and saw Ichigo.

The shinigami was flushed from being exposed to the heat for so long…..and his skin was raw from scrubbing for so long. In fact Ichigo's skin seemed to be lightly bleeding from scrubbing so hard. What the hell!? THAT'S WHAT THE SCRATCHY FEELING WAS! Grimmjaw let out a growl as he roughly picked Ichigo up.

"Grimmjaw! Put me down!" Ichigo weakly protested. He was too light headed from the heat to do much else. Grimmjaw grabbed a bathrobe off the door, trying his best not to become aroused with being in such a close proximity to the naked teenager. Somehow Grimmjaw did manage to get Ichigo into the fluffy bathrobe despite his struggles.

"Shut up and cool off." Grimmjaw said as he winced at the younger's raw skin. The sixth espada dragged Ichigo into the bedroom and started to look through the closets. Luckily he found some jeans and a long white t-shirt. Ichigo had changed into his body before Grimmjaw had gotten there.

"Why are you helping me? Do you just want to have sex again? Because I'm not doing that with you again….ever." Ichigo stated .

"Please, I don't want to have sex with you, you probably don't even remember half of what we did last night So you're not even ready to me….plus it's Itchy as hell when you decided to scrub yourself. That is enough reason to help you. You're clean! So don't go fucking bolting to the bathroom or else I'm going to get in with you naked….got it." Grimmjaw said as he watched his mates eyes widen.

"Good." Grimmjaw stated as he threw Ichigo the clothes and walked out the door. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back if he was in there with Ichigo any longer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rukia was happy to be traveling through the portal to go back to the human realm. It had been so long! Orihime had been advancing extremely fast, though the girl still lacked what it took to be a great warrior. It had been so long since she had seen Urahara or her favorite….Ichigo.

Rukia started blushing just at the thought of seeing the substitute soul reaper. Ichigo was just to cute for his own good!

"Rukia-San do you have a fever!?" Orihime worriedly asked as she put her hand up to her friend's face.

"What….no….sorry I was lost in thought…." Rukia said flustered as she had been caught thinking about her crush.

"Oh! Ok….hey look the exit is coming up!" Orihime excitedly said.

"Yeah…." Rukia said as she began to think it would only be a couple of seconds before she saw her Kurosaki.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw walked out of the room and let out a sigh. His shinigami wasn't coming to terms very well with the bonding spell. Not that Grimmjaw was doing any better, but the arrancar was choosing to look at it from an optimistic point of view. Because hey, at least he had a sexy as hell shinigami to fuck. Suddenly a large door way shot up in the middle of the living room. Grimmjaw instantly went into a fighting pose ready to attack anything that came out of the suspicious door. The door opened and that lady shinigami flew out.

"Oh….Ichigo!" She yelled but then stopped and gave the sixth espada a dirty and surprised look.

"YOU!" She bellowed. Rukia pulled out her sword and immediately went after Grimmjaw. The arrancar dodged her attacks, but this didn't seem to be enough to stop Rukia. She began to move faster, the espada leaned forward and punched the bunny loving shinigami to the side of her rib. Grimmjaw didn't want to hurt Rukia to bad, then Ichigo would get depressed……meaning Grimmjaw would get depressed from his stupid shinigami's emotions.

Rukia dodged Grimmjaw's attack and got him in the shoulder with her sword. Grimmjaw winced a little from the impact and Rukia was going to continue her onslaught, but a loud scream from the bedroom interrupted the fight. Ichigo opened the door and you could see blood running down his shoulder from the place Rukia attacked.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said as she dropped her sword and ran over to the injured substitute shinigami.

"Kurosaki!" Orihime yelled as she followed Rukia over to her friend. Ichigo was leaning on the doorframe and was losing blood at a fast rate. Grimmjaw flash stepped over and caught the shinigami before he fell to the ground.

"Get AWAY FROM HIM!!!" Rukia yelled as she tried to pry Grimmjaw off of her Ichigo. Grimmjaw growled….he was done playing with this woman. Before Rukia could blink she was thrown against the wall.

"Heal him." Grimmjaw ordered Orihime. The busty girl nodded and tried not to think of the similarities from a couple of months ago when Grimmjaw and Ichigo were fighting and Grimmjaw had said those exact words to her. Orihime called out her fairies and put Ichigo inside the shield. The girl tried her best but one of the fairies went to her.

"Orihime-San, I'm sorry. It seems we can't heal him. There is some type of magic that won't let us get through. He has a lot of power……but he's storing to much and it's disrupting our power." The little fairy said before they went back into Orihime's hair clips.

"Well….there is a way to heal him. See Ichigo doesn't know how to regulate both of your energies at the same time…..so instead of making him stronger, it's actually weakening him. So kiss him and take some of your energy back." Urahara said as he fanned himself with a perverted grin. Orihime let out a gasp at what the shop keeper was suggesting.

Grimmjaw didn't have time for this. His mate was hurt and he wasn't going to let Ichigo die by any means. The arrancar knelt down to Ichigo's level and brought their lips together. Grimmjaw could feel the energy pouring into him from his uke. The wounds in their shoulder both began to instantly heal. Aside from that Ichigo's raw skin was taking a healthy tint to it. Ichigo unconsciously kissed back. Why did they always seem to get in these situations? Grimmjaw pulled away and tried not to take the flushed shinigami right there.

"Grimmjaw?" Ichigo confusedly asked as he looked up at the arrancar.

Rukia stood in shock as she watched the two. This…can't... be possible………Ichigo was supposed to fall in love with her. Ichigo was supposed to kiss her like that. Ichigo was supposed to be with her! This wasn't right! The female shinigami stood up and was about ready to attack, but Urahara stopped her.

"Let it be. He's not yours." The shop keeper whispered as he gave Rukia's shoulder a small squeeze.

"Why did this happen?" Ichigo asked as he scooted away from Grimmjaw.

"Well….I did some research and I found out that the energy is evened out through intercourse and kissing…..and I figured you two would have gotten it on by now, so I wouldn't need to tell you…..Actually that would mean that the more you have sex , the more control you would have…..meaning the more power you would have." Urahara said with a large perverted Grin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well….I'm not going to complain! C'mon Ichi! Let's go fuck!" Grimmjaw said as he picked Ichigo up bridal style and was about ready to go into the room.

"Don't you dare touch him!!! He's mine!" Rukia yelled across the room. Ichigo instantly stiffened as he heard Rukia's voice. The shinigami began to try and get out of Grimmjaw's grasp.

"To hell he is! He kissed ME. He's bonded to ME. And you have no say in how my mate lives his life." Grimmjaw growled as he let Ichigo slip out of his arms.

"Rukia….." Ichigo mumbled as he tried to calm his friend down.

"Don't "Rukia" me! How could you Ichigo!? I'm right in front of you ! Look! Haven't you noticed how much I love you! And yet……and yet…..You choose this Thing. That horrible monster who tried to kill me! He has no soul and yet you lean into his touch like his whore! In fact that's all you are is a DIRTY! FILTHY!…….." Rukia was cut off from her rant when Grimmjaw back handed her across the face. The female shinigami stumbled back and looked at Grimmjaw in shock.

"I'm holding back for Ichigo's sake but you will not EVER talk to him like that again. Or I'll kill you. I don't care if you like me or not, but I will protect my mate. Plus why would he ever want a selfish bitch like you?" Grimmjaw said in his coldest voice. The arrancar could feel his mate's emotions going from fine to severely depressed. In fact Grimmjaw was surprised when Ichigo didn't bust out in tears. Rukia shot Ichigo a glare, but Grimmjaw stood right in front of Ichigo and glared right back at her.

"Three days. I have to go back in three days. You have until then to come to you're senses and come back with me to soul society to announce that you've asked me to marry you. or I'll report you as a traitor during a time of war. So have fun. You're mine and I will not be beat." Rukia said as she went to do her mission in the human realm. Orihime went to hide in the kitchen and Grimmjaw let out a growl.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. The teenager didn't have time for this. She was kidding right? All of a sudden Grimmjaw didn't look half bad as a mate compared to that. It scared him that Grimmjaw was there, but what REALLY scared him was that Grimmjaw serious about protecting him. He didn't want to have to make this decision! Ichigo felt Grimmjaw's arms wrap around him and damned if he didn't feel safe. The teenager unconsciously leaned into the embrace. He didn't like it but it felt good to be held by the older.

"Are you alright?' Grimmjaw asked. Ichigo nodded. They both knew that he wasn't alright. Ichigo was in shock and he was hurting on the inside. Ichigo had always considered Rukia a friend…..but he was pretty sure that friends didn't treat each other like that. Ichigo let himself be held. Grimmjaw was pissed! Who the hell did that shinigami think she was! Ichigo belonged to him. In fact Grimmjaw was more concerned for his mate's emotions. The arrancar was going to make Ichigo forget that that terrible shinigami even existed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw gripped his mate tighter and began to lick up Ichigo's neck. The shinigami let out a moan and Grimmjaw began to slide them into the bedroom while continuing to lick at the junction between Ichigo's neck.

The arrancar then sank his fangs into where he had been previously licking. Ichigo didn't put up any protest when Grimmjaw ripped off his shirt and then did Ichigo's shirt in the same manner. He couldn't have protested if he wanted to. He just wanted Grimmjaw to be with him. The arrancar gave Ichigo a smirk then pushed the younger onto the bed. Ichigo didn't offer any resistance. He knew now. He wanted Grimmjaw. Only Grimmjaw could ever do this to him. It was better to be with Grimmjaw then Rukia.

The arrancar began to kiss Ichigo's lips and to his surprise Ichigo kissed back. The sixth espada then lightly licked under Ichigo's lips asking for entrance. The teenager opened his mouth, and the two began to slide their tongues together, but Grimmjaw won and swirled his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth. The shinigami let out a moan of pleasure.

Grimmjaw then began to lick down Ichigo's torso, the shinigami panted and tried his best not to moan, But God Grimmjaw was driving him insane! The arrancar began to lightly scrap his teeth over Ichigo's buds. The teenager arched his back in pleasure and let out a whine. The arrancar then did the other bud the same way. He couldn't get enough of Ichigo's voice. It was driving him insane.

The arrancar then went lower and pulled down Ichigo's pants. The shinigami couldn't help but smile in anticipation of what was going to happen next. He couldn't remember much of what happened after he got drunk last night…..but he did know that there was pleasure. And lots of it! Grimmjaw engulfed his mate's member in on giant swallow and didn't stop until he felt Ichigo's shaft touch the back of his throat. He was going to make his mate forget about that damn horrible woman!

The sixth espada made a suction with his mouth, which immediately made Ichigo start moaning. The shinigami had never felt anything so amazing in his life. Grimmjaw was warm and moist and dear god absolutely incredible! Ichigo's moans only drove the arrancar further and sucking harder. Using his tongue to tease the tip, and then lightly scrape the shaft with his teeth.

"Grimmjaw….I'm….." Grimmjaw immediately stopped sucking and held Ichigo's shaft. This resulted in a lustful whine from Ichigo. He wanted release damn it!

" Not yet. Get on your knees." Grimmjaw ordered. Ichigo let out a frustrated sound but got on all fours with his ass raised in the air. The orange haired teenager blushed at the position. The arrancar licked his lips at the sight and entered Ichigo in one swift motion. Ichigo let out a small grunt of pain, but the spell was taking effect and any pain that would have been felt turned into pleasure.

Grimmjaw didn't waste any time before he began to ruthlessly slam into his mate while using Ichigo's blood as lubrication. Ichigo rocked back and forth with Grimmjaw's thrusts. Grimmjaw slid across Ichigo's prostate and made the shinigami nearly scream in pleasure. The arrancar smirked as he hit that spot again. The two continued with the ruthless thrusting. Then Grimmjaw could feel himself coming to an end and began to stroke Ichigo while he continued thrusting. The arrancar could feel his hands getting slippery from Ichigo's precum.

"Grimmjaw……" Ichigo moaned as he came over the sheets. The orgasm made Ichigo unconsciously tighten around the older. Grimmjaw tried to hold back, but with Ichigo being so tight it wasn't long until he came too with a low growl. The arrancar collapsed but rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush his mate.

"Thanks." Ichigo slurred.

"For what?" Grimmjaw asked as he pulled Ichigo on top of him. The shinigami didn't put up a fight.

"Giving me a distraction from this "Rukia" business." Ichigo answered as he let out a yawn.

"You're mine. You can go with her to soul society and marry her but you'll still be mine and nothing will EVER change that." Grimmjaw simply said as he looked into Ichigo's eyes.

"I'm not going with her." Ichigo stated.

"Well…good." Grimmjaw said as he pulled the covers over them both, and yet again Ichigo fell asleep on Grimmjaw's chest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gin walked down the halls yet again to Aizen's throne room. He had thought long and hard about what he should do. And the way Gin saw it was…..he was a pawn in Aizen's game and if that spell could make two enemies who hated each other as much as Grimmjaw and Ichigo like each other, than it must work!

The fox shinigami opened the doors to Aizen's throne room.

"Why haven't you brought Grimmjaw back?" Aizen immediately questioned.

"I'm having him spy on that Ichigo you're so interested in. Plus, I need to take a sample of everyone's blood. I heard Urahara having a conversation with the other shinigami's , they say that Soul society is developing a viral weaponry to eliminate all hollows. I need a blood sample to that I can make us more powerful, therefore immune to the virus." Gin explained. Aizen appeared thoughtful for the moment.

"Yes, I agree. You may take everyone's blood. Any thing to make us more powerful is good. You may start immediately." Aizen said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Thank you Aizen-Sama." Gin said bowing. The fox shinigami walked into the medical area to prepare the needles….The fox shinigami couldn't help but become a bit more excited about the deal……… Toshiro would be his soon!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yup, well I hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means alot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. What will happen to Aizen? gasp

Disclaimer: Don't own

I would like to thank everybody who reviewed! Well, nothing's really been going on lately except school will starts soon, and we might be moving...but nothing really noteworthy, so here's the fifth chapter!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rukia walked down the street after she killed another low level hollow. She wore a satisfied grin on her face when she crossed the street. It had been two days since she had given Ichigo his choices. The orange haired shinigami had tried to talk her out of the two choices and make her understand his own predicament, but Rukia wasn't going to buy such a childish story. The bunny obsessor shook her head as she remembered Ichigo's juvenile tale.

Flashback:

Ichigo knocked on Orihime's door. Rukia was staying there while she stayed in the human realm. Orihime had tried to get Rukia to leave but the fairy fighter was just too kind and in the end Rukia convinced Orihime to let her stay. Ichigo knew that Rukia was probably just over emotional, plus he didn't want to end his friendship with Rukia. They had been through so much together and it would be a shame to end all their years of friendship over a misunderstanding.

The female shinigami answered the door with a bright smile.

"Oh Ichigo! It's only been a day since I gave you the choice! Did you leave the monster? Have you come to your senses yet!?" Rukia asked with shiny eyes as she was already planning the wedding.

"Actually Rukia……You're my friend so I want you to understand why I'm with Grimmjaw……so I can't marry you…." The teenager sheepishly explained.

"Well….fine tell me then why you're with a monster. I would LOVE to hear this." Rukia huffed as she let Ichigo in and plopped on the chair in the living room.

"Ok….well…..Urahara sent me on a mission to find a statue in a temple…..So I went……and Grimmjaw appeared and tried to fight me……while we were fighting some blood landed on the statue in the room…..after that something forced us to kiss each other…..and some type of spell was put on us. I have to have Grimmjaw near me or else I get sick. Plus, I can only be with Grimmjaw……and really…..I love you…..but only like an older sister…..you understand?" Ichigo said trying as nicely as he could to break the news to Rukia. The female shinigami busted out laughing.

"Oh….God….that was priceless! Ichigo you're going to have to come up with a better story than that to convince me…..now come on. How about the truth?" Rukia giggled as she was coming down from her laughing. Did Ichigo think she was an idiot?

"I am telling the truth!" The teenager insisted.

"Right…….well Ichigo if that's all you wanted to tell me then I think it's time to go." Rukia said as she pushed him out the door. "And one more thing." The female shinigami added as she placed her lips on Ichigo's. The orange haired shinigami felt a terrible heat, almost like lava burning at his lip. It literally felt like his lips were going to be burnt off. The teenager ran away from the bunny obsessor as fast as he could.

Thankfully Grimmjaw had followed his shinigami and was standing besides the building. Suddenly Grimmjaw felt his lips burning with the fires of hell. Not soon after the sixth espada saw his mate running towards him. If it was on thing Grimmjaw had learned in these last couple of days was, that if you were hurt….Kiss your uke. The arrancar really hoped it applied to this mysterious burning too. Grimmjaw grabbed the running shinigami and slammed his lips against Ichigo's. The pain was instantly replaced with a cool sensation. Rukia watched this interaction from the balcony and couldn't help but feel the jealousy overcome her.

End Flashback

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The female shinigami let out a sigh as she remembered how forceful and passionate the two were when they kissed. Plus it was a little disheartening that Ichigo ran right to Grimmjaw right after she had kissed him, but none the less Ichigo was hers! She was sure that Grimmjaw was doing something to force Ichigo to be with him. Plus, the fact that Ichigo made up that badly formed lie didn't make Rukia any happier. The female shinigami walked down the street to the apartment, but stopped when she was pulled into an alley by a certain tealed haired arrancar.

"What do YOU want?" Rukia asked as she gripped her sword. She was going to kill this bastard for taking away HER Ichigo.

"I want you to stop being such a bitch to Ichigo. Thanks to you I have to deal with all of his damn emotions. Plus he's getting all of these mood swings……..in case you're wondering this is because of you. Just tell him you were kidding." Grimmjaw growled. He wanted Ichigo to stop having those terrible mood swings soon.

"Please….scared of a little competition? You're doing something to Ichigo and I plan to find out what it is." Rukia said as she smirked.

"The only thing I'm doing to Ichigo is making him moan in pleasure nearly every hour. He's mine. Get over it." Grimmjaw growled getting extremely close in Rukia's face.

"Well….I'll believe it when I hear Ichigo's choice." The female shinigami stiffly said as she turned and ran. She couldn't let herself believe Grimmjaw's words. She knew better than to trust a demon. Grimmjaw scoffed and walked back to the shop. Ichigo had gone home yesterday, saying that he needed some alone time to sort this situation out. Though they had sex about ten times before he left, so Grimmjaw was feeling powerful as ever…..but that also meant that Grimmjaw was feeling all of Ichigo's emotions.

The arrancar wasn't used to that. Hollows didn't feel emotion but with Grimmjaw being bonded to a human who has enough emotions for three people it was pretty hard not to feel them. Though these feelings were becoming quite a burden. The arrancar stood still and focused on Ichigo and he felt another wave of confusion and betrayal coming over him. Damn, the shinigami was depressed AGAIN. Well, Grimmjaw knew how to stop THAT. The arrancar teleported to Ichigo's house. Ichigo was lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw stood at the doorway and watched as the teenager layed in deep though on the bed. The arrancar walked forward and roughly pulled Ichigo into his lap. The teenager let out a gasp at the unexpected motion, but sighed and made himself comfortable in Grimmjaw's lap. Ichigo didn't know what to think about Rukia.

The teenager was secretly thankful that Grimmjaw was there. It took some of the edge off of making his own decisions. Grimmjaw seemed to keep him focused on the task at hand…..and as much as Ichigo hated to admit it Grimmjaw's dominating and forceful style seemed to put his mind at ease……then again that could just be the spell.

"Can you stop being so fucking depressed, it's giving me a headache." Grimmjaw roughly asked.

"Sorry…..I can't really help it. It's a human thing." Ichigo cockily responded.

"Well….let's see if you can handle a demon thing." Grimmjaw smirked as he forcefully pulled back Ichigo's hair and gave his mate a deep kiss. The teenager moaned in the kiss and the forceful actions that Grimmjaw used. The sixth espada didn't give Ichigo any time to respond before he ripped off Ichigo's shirt and then ripped off his own.

The shinigami could already feel his arousal growing from the arrancar. The teenager layed down on the bed and let Grimmjaw rip his pants off. This wasn't a serious fuck, it was simply to take Grimmjaw's mind off his emotion induced headache and to get Ichigo to focus on something else other than the current situation fuck.

Grimmjaw tore off his own pants and didn't bother lubing Ichigo up, since they had discovered that the spell seemed to take all the pain away. The arrancar positioned himself between Ichigo's legs and entered the teen with one swift motion, burying himself to the hilt. The shinigami moaned in the pleasure of being filled. Grimmjaw immediately found Ichigo's prostate and rammed himself into it. The shinigami screamed in ecstasy as he wrapped his legs around Grimmjaw. The two continued like this until they both felt the need for release. Ichigo came with a small whimper and Grimmjaw came with a growl. Afterwards Grimmjaw pulled his uke closer to him and drifted off to his after sex high.

"So…..better?" The arrancar sleepily asked while smirking.

"Yup…..you're one hell of a distraction." Ichigo slurred as Grimmjaw wrapped his arms around him. The two went to sleep for their after the sex high nap. They would work it out…..just not now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gin carefully put up all the needles back in the cabinets. It had been a easy task to get every arrancar's blood after Aizen had approved of it. Guess all of those years of unquestioned loyalty Gin put in was finally paying off. And soon he would have A captain Hitsugaya right by his side! Gin's unnaturally big smile widened a bit at that thought. The fox shinigami carefully looked around to make sure no one was watching him before he opened the portal to Urahara's shop.

The shop keeper sat in the room that he agreed to meet Gin in. The statue of the obese naked man sat on a table in the middle of the room. Urahara didn't really want to sell Hitsugaya out…..but it was the only thing that the shop keeper saw that would end the winter war with least bloodshed. Though it was obvious that Hitsugaya had passion for the fox shinigami….even if most of his passion was based on hate. Urahara was snapped out of his musings when a portal opened in the room. Gin casually stepped out carefully balancing the tray of blood samples in hand.

"I want to get Hitsugaya first." Gin started off.

"No, I think it's best if I get the blood first." Urahara said as he grabbed the opposite end of the blood tray.

"Well, I happen to have the blood so I suggest you do as I say." Gin growled as he pulled the tray closer to him. The two were literally in a tug of war over the table……right where the statue sat.

"What don't trust me?….." Urahara said as he pulled the tray harder. Gin caught it in a vice grip and by the force the two were pulling at the tray, it turned…..and every blood sample landed directly on the statue.

"Oh……shit." Urahara said as he watched the golden naked man become covered in blood.

"So…..what exactly does this mean?" Gin asked. Thanking what ever being existed that he didn't put his blood on the tray.

"I really have no idea…." Urahara said as he curiously looked at the statue that was now starting to take the form of a giant bright light.

"Well, it doesn't matter. When can I get my Tenth division captain?" Gin asked.

"You have to wait till all the blood dries until you can make another coupling." Urahara explained as he looked at the bright lighted statue.

"Well, I'll come back in a couple of days when the blood dries." Gin said as he wisely got out of that environment as soon as possible.

"Yeah….and I'm going to be……far away from here." Urahara said as he ran to the other side of the shop. Nope nothing suspicious or note worthy going on at all!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aizen sat sipping his tea at the white table. All of the arrancar minus Grimmjaw were sitting at the table looking sadly at their tea. What they wouldn't give for some chocolate milk or soda, but no. Each day they were forced to attend these meaningless meetings and sip this bland god awful tea. Aizen was in mid rant about his plans when suddenly a bright suddenly came over all of them.

"LOVE…..LOVE….forever and ever….until the day you die" A nice melody of a haunting nature began to play. The arrancar looked around in confusion, the only one who remained impassive was Aizen.

"Uliquiorra did you leave your music on" Aizen calmly asked.

"No Aizen-Sama." The stoic one answered.

"Now, upon the gods blessing……and through the blood of life….and through this kiss will they be bound forever….and….ever….and….ever….now kiss your love!" The voice cackled as it took an evil demanding tone. All the arrancar's were taken aback when the blood began to flow down their lips. Aizen looked confused at the crimson liquid that that was making it's way down the hypnosis shinigami's own chin. It was unheard of! Aizen Sosuke didn't get cut and not even know about it!

"NOW KISS!!! TO SECURE THE BONDING OF LIFE!!!" The Insane voice screeched then all of a sudden every arrancar was thrust toward Aizen. The hypnosis shinigami tried to struggle against the onslaught of lips, but it proved futile. Finally after each a arrancar had unwillingly pushed their bloody lips against Aizen's the light faded.

"What were you thinking!" Aizen boomed over the table. Though all of a sudden Nnoitora couldn't help but notice how cute Aizen was when he was attempting to take control. The arrancar licked his lips as he watched their leader. Then Nnoitora had a wonderful idea. The arrancar began to crawl under the table. Aizen was furious! What on earth was going on!

Nnoitora reached between Aizen's legs and pulled the hypnosis shinigami under the table with out mercy.

"What are you doing?" Aizen calmly asked. Trying not to show any fear….he just felt so weak...and scared...

"Shut up pet." The cruel arrancar said with venom as he push Aizen down and held him there.

While Nnoitora was having sex with the hypnosis shinigami under the table. The other arrancar couldn't help but noticed how their power nearly tripled. They now all had WAY more power than their leader. What on earth was going on? And why were they following someone with so much less power than them? The arrancars let out a giant smile, they didn't know what was going on, but they would have fun finding out. They all smiled as they heard Aizen's feeble screams of pain under the table….yes….they would have fun indeed.

"Well….I'm getting some soda. Pass him my way when you're done." One of the arrancar's said as he headed to the kitchen to get his long awaited drink. Finally Freedom!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

umm...yeah...I would like to thank Bugsey58 for the "every arrancar mated to Aizen" idea...and I probably should have had more sex in this chapter...but you'll get plenty in the next. So thanks for everyone who reviewed!!! You'll find out why the spell affects Aizen differently in the next chapter...and Gin will get his Hitsugaya! Cool!


	6. When in Rome do as the Romans

Disclaimer: Don't own

Sorry for the long update...and I checked it's only been three days, but I've been having a hell of a time. I have my driving test next week and I have yet to learn how to do a turn about and my mom's insurance dropped her so now I need to get a job so she can afford her medicine. Oh well. Onto the story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rukia walked up to the small candy shop. Today was the day!!! Today was the day Ichigo would leave that monster for her! The bunny obsessor giggled in delight as she tried to hold down her mini skirt. She had saw a program on TV about how to get a man. So being the good soldier that Rukia was, she borrowed some money from Orihime and went to a costume shop. The female shinigami was currently wearing a maid mini skirt…..emphasis on the mini, and a tight low cut maid top. She couldn't wait to see Grimmjaw's reaction when Ichigo finally chose her. That would show Grimmjaw!

The bell on the shop door jingled when Rukia walked into the small candy shop. Grimmjaw and Ichigo had made it their unofficial home since the "spell" was cast. The female shinigami walked to the back of the shop where her portal was scheduled to open in two minutes. Ichigo sat with Grimmjaw at the back of the shop just like Rukia had asked him too.

"So! Ichigo what's your decision!?" Rukia happily bounced. Nearly busting out of her flimsy maid costume.

"Eeeep." Ichigo uncharacteristically squeaked when he saw Rukia, and ran to hide behind Grimmjaw blushing furiously.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" The female shinigami asked. Grimmjaw was just loving every second of this.

"Rukia…….umm……what happened to your clothes?…." Ichigo meekly asked as he still hid behind Grimmjaw refusing to look at Rukia.

"Or lack there of." Grimmjaw cockily added.

"Oh yes! Isn't this what humans wear as a form of attraction?" Rukia cheekily asked.

"No, that's what whores' wear. Not like your not one, mind you." Grimmjaw added with a grin. This couldn't have been going any better. Grimmjaw did have a little fear that Ichigo might leave him, but that was quickly draining away with Rukia's dignity.

"Ichigo! He's lying! Quit being a coward and take up for me!" The bunny obsessor demanded.

" Rukia….please….. please….put some clothes on……I can see everything….." Ichigo begged while still hiding behind Grimmjaw. The orange haired shinigami refused to look at his old friend, the blush never leaving his face. That was NOT what he wanted or was expecting to see today.

"Fine." Rukia huffed as she ran into the other room and quickly changed back into her mandatory shinigami uniform. Damn, she had to hurry up the portal would be here any minute.

"Ok, who do you choose?" Rukia asked as she ran quickly back into the room. Just then a giant door began to shoot up from the floor. The doors snapped open waiting to transport Rukia back to soul society. Grimmjaw gave a smirk and pulled Ichigo to him before Ichigo could answer. The sixth espada slammed their lips together, and the teenager instantly responded out of instinct, forgetting that Rukia was there.

"He's mine." Grimmjaw stated as he broke the kiss and quickly gave Rukia and unexpected push into the portal. The female shinigami was instantly sucked into the vortex. She watched as she was sent back to soul society and she saw Grimmjaw giving his trademark grin while giving a crude wave good bye and Ichigo looking at the portal with shocked eyes. Fine if that's how they wanted to play it Rukia would play.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hitsugaya was an extremely bright person. He was responsible and diligent despite his age. Everyone knew that and everyone knew of the boy's hatred toward the Gin Ichimaru. The pre teen sighed as he walked down the large corridors of soul society with a stack of papers that was nearly as tall as him. Some part of Hitsugaya thought what he did was ridiculous. Did you see Zaraki Kenpachi signing papers till the wee hours of the morning. No? Then why should he? They always gave the younger paperwork as opposed to real missions, and Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel a bit irked at that. The pre teen took a few more steps. Then he would be safely inside his office.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia yelled as she accidentally slid into the tenth division captain from running on the newly waxed floors. All of the paperwork that the younger was so desperately trying to keep in place scattered around the floor, some of the documents even flew into the air only to be picked up by the wind.

"What!" The pre teen seethed. Now he would have to pick up all the papers, which would be time wasting, not to mention all the time it would take to run after the papers thanks to the wind….and Rukia.

"Sorry captain! But I thought that I should inform you that Ichigo Kurosaki is a traitor! He's recently formed an alliance with Grimmjaw and I fear that he will be against us at the time of the winter war." Rukia frantically explained.

"This is not a joking matter, do you realize what you are saying?" The pre teen asked as he tried his best to pick up the papers. He hoped that the female shinigami was just joking. Ichigo Kurosaki was extremely powerful person and if he was soul society's enemy than that would cause some serious problems.

"Yes Sir! I saw it myself!" Rukia insisted.

"Very well. Follow me. This must be taken up with Yamamoto immediately." Hitsugaya said as he sent a hell butterfly to Matsumoto telling her to pick up the papers. After that was done Hitsugaya lead Rukia to Yamamoto's head office. The ice shinigami didn't even knock when he went into the first house office.

"What is the meaning of this!" Yamamoto angrily declared as the two barged into his office. How dare they should such blatant disrespect!

"Captain Yamamoto, Ichigo Kurosaki has changed sides. I would like to request to arrest him and bring him in for questioning." Hitsugaya briefly explained. The old captain sighed, this was not good. Though, he had predicted this would come sooner or later. The teenager had made a mockery of soul society too many times. It would be best to question him at least to see how Ichigo sees the situation, then go from there.

"Yes, I agree. Hitsugaya you will go collect Kurosaki by yourself, If he does not come willingly or listen to reason then you will call for back up immediately! If we don't report in 29 hours soul society will assume that you have been killed in battle. Understand?" The old captain asked.

"Yes Sir!" Hitsugaya bowed and went to open the portal to the human realm.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw was still cockily smirking from what he did to the female shinigami. Take that!

"I can't believe you did that!" Ichigo growled at his mate. What the hell had Grimmjaw been thinking!

"Like you were going to choose her anyway! If it hurt that much just to kiss her than imagine how much it would have hurt to have sex with her?" The arrancar easily responded. Ichigo shivered at the thought of having sex with the female shinigami. Scary. The arrancar's smirk widened as he felt Ichigo's disgust through the link.

"C'mon….You know you want me." Grimmjaw cockily stated as he ran his hands under Ichigo's shirt. Using his thumbs to outline the shinigami's six pack. Ichigo's skin instantly became hot from Grimmjaw touching him in that way. The arrancar moved between the junction in Ichigo's neck and fiercely bit into it, causing the shinigami to moan from the pain and pleasure combining.

Grimmjaw smirked as he began to suck the spot behind Ichigo's ear. The shinigami let out a gasp at the pleasurable sensation. The arrancar's pants were painfully tightening with each small gasp of pleasure his shinigami was emitting. The arrancar regretfully drew away and locked the door. Ichigo let out a whine from the loss of contact. Though this didn't last long, in less than a second Grimmjaw was back comforting his shinigami with his tongue.

Ichigo let out a purr of pleasure when he felt Grimmjaw's tongue drawing circles around his neck. His arms snaked around Grimmjaw, unconsciously bringing the older closer to him. Grimmjaw let out a smirk. Oh yeah, he had his shinigami where he wanted him now. Grimmjaw could literally feel Ichigo's need for him. Grimmjaw put his knee right between Ichigo's legs directly touching the shinigami's arousal. Ichigo gasped at the onslaught of pleasure.

"Damn……Fucker." Ichigo panted out in his pleasure driven state.

" Yup, that's what I am…..and you couldn't live with me otherwise." Grimmjaw seductively whispered into Ichigo's ear as he expertly tore the teenager's shirt off. Ichigo helped Grimmjaw out by pulling the arrancar's shirt over his head. Both of the fighters looked at each other topless and felt themselves becoming even harder. Grimmjaw held Ichigo down as he ran the tips of his teeth down Ichigo's abdomen. The teenager moaned at the sensation. Grimmjaw then stopped at Ichigo's buds and lightly bit into them, the shinigami arched his back in pleasure. The arrancar licked his lips then did the other one the same way.

The teenager gripped the carpet at the undeniable pleasure that Grimmjaw was causing. The arrancar continued to go lower and the shinigami raised his hips, urging the older along. The sixth espada got what the message was and forcefully ripped off his mates pants while doing the same to himself. Then without warning Grimmjaw raised Ichigo's hips up and forced himself into the shinigami. Ichigo let out small pants of pleasure as Grimmjaw slammed into him. The arrancar didn't waste any time as he rammed into the younger, making sure to hit he prostate each time. The blood lubricating his thrusts.

Ichigo screamed as he was being pounded and raised his hips up to meet each thrust. The two continued like this until they felt their end.

"Grimmjaw!" Ichigo screamed as he came on his mate's stomach.

"Ichigo." Grimmjaw forcefully growled as he slammed into the younger on last time. It was around that time that the portal from Soul Society raised up from the ground and the genius captain stepped out.

"Ichigo Kurosaki you're under arrest for…..What the hell!?" The ice captain growled as he walked out of the room with a blush adorning his feature after he saw the scene before him. That was not what he had been expecting to see.

"Fuck!" Ichigo said as he scrambled through his after sex high to put on his clothes. Grimmjaw got up and did the same only slower. He wasn't too happy about not getting his after sex nap with his uke. Though he was sure that whatever was going to happen wouldn't be good. The arrancar could just feel it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hitsugaya sat in the living room trying like hell to calm down his blush. This was just wrong in so many ways. For one, The strict Hitsugaya DID NOT BLUSH! It was just wrong. Do you know how many years it took to master his face? Well….Hitsugaya didn't know either but it took a long time. After Rukia made such a big deal over Ichigo's betrayal Hitsugaya thought that Ichigo would have attacked him from the first moment he stepped through the portal.

"My Hitsugaya! What are you doing here!?" Urahara asked. Yes, now all he had to do was get some blood from the ice shinigami. This couldn't have worked out better!

"I came to arrest Ichigo Kurosaki………but he seems indisposed at the moment….." The pre teen said as he felt his face heat up from remembering the scene.

"Oh….you caught them having sex didn't you!" Urahara asked in an overly happy tone.

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it!" Hitsugaya ordered as his whole body turned red from what Urahara was implying.

"Oh you did! Was it hot! Did you like it!" the perverted shop keeper said as he bounced up and down. The ice captain remained silent while glaring at the shop keeper with the coldest glare he could muster.

"YOU DID LIKE IT!" Urahara squealed like the fan boy he was. The ice captain picked up a vase and threw it at the shop keepers head. Making a dead on hit. Urahara instantly fell on the floor from the impact and the ice captain couldn't help but smirk in triumph. That should teach the shop keeper from making ridiculous assumptions about other people. Ichigo and Grimmjaw came rushing out of the back room. Well….Ichigo was rushing out while furiously trying to put his clothes on and Grimmjaw was leisurely following with only his pants on.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. You are under arrest for betraying Soul Society and working with the enemy." Hitsugaya stated as he stared at the two.

"Wait! What?! I'm not working with the enemy! And I haven't betrayed soul society!" Ichigo protested.

"If that's true than you won't mind coming back to Soul Society with me for some questioning." The ice captain said as he glared at Grimmjaw. Oh yes, the pre teen hadn't forgotten all the trouble the arrancar caused in the last year. Coming and trying to kill them all and beating Ichigo to a bloody pulp. Who in their right mind would forget?

"He's not going to Soul Society . I won't allow it." Grimmjaw stated as he wrapped his arm around Ichigo's abdomen, securing the younger to him.

"You have no say in what Ichigo does. And I intend to get to the bottom of this situation." Hitsugaya said as he glared at Grimmjaw. The teenager began to lightly struggle in Grimmjaw's grasp, trying to get free. This of course only made the arrancar hold on tighter.

"Yes, I do. I'm his mate. And I will not let him go with you." Grimmjaw repeated.

"Damn it! Just let me go! Then I can get this whole thing straightened out and come back!" Ichigo said as he struggled harder.

"Are you an idiot? Who knows how long you'll have to be there. They might torture you. And you know that they'll think you're lying." Grimmjaw said as he harshly held Ichigo to him.

"C'mon Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said as he brought out the power restricting handcuffs. The ice captain was happy that Ichigo wasn't fighting him on this. Thankfully it hadn't been in his orders to fight Grimmjaw. Ichigo slipped under Grimmjaw's arm and walked over to the ice captain with his arms held out, ready to accept the handcuffs.

The arrancar's mind was reeling. He could tell through the link that Ichigo was only doing this to prove his innocence to Rukia. Soul Society was evil. Who knew what they would do to his mate if they found out about the link. Ichigo could die! He couldn't go with Ichigo or he's be slayed within the first ten seconds and without him there Ichigo would die because of the spell….meaning he would die. Or would they execute his mate. Or they would kill Ichigo in order to kill him. When Grimmjaw saw Ichigo walk closer and hold out his arms the arrancar immediately reacted. Just because Ichigo didn't see their intentions didn't mean that Grimmjaw didn't. He was going to protect his mate.

Grimmjaw forcefully grabbed Ichigo back to him and quickly summoned up the portal.

"Grimmjaw, what are you doing!?' Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry Ichi. It's for your own good." Grimmjaw stated as he quickly picked Ichigo up and jumped into the portal before his shinigami could react. Hitsugaya stared at the now empty room in shock. He had to bring Ichigo in! It would look weak if he had to call for back up, and it was unlikely that Soul Society would let him go to Hueco Mundo, though there was a person that had a portal in his basement.

Hitsugaya ran into the living room and kicked the perverted shopkeeper awake.

"What is it…Mom…..five more minutes……feed the mushrooms the eggs…..they'll like it…." Urahara sleepily asked. Hitsugaya looked at the insane shop keeper for a moment before sending a kick directly upon Urahara's head. This seemed to urge the shop keeper awake.

"What!!!" Urahara whined.

"I need you to open the portal to Hueco Mundo." Hitsugaya explained. The shop keeper looked thoughtful for a moment. He was no doubt conjuring up an evil plan.

"Alright, but you should know that it's not nice to throw vases at people's heads. Do you know I could have gotten an injury, then you could never see my smiling face again….and would you really want that? Plus I want your blood so I have it on file." Urahara explained.

"Alright. Just hurry up with the portal." Hitsugaya growled. Urahara smiled as he got out the needle and took Hitsugaya's blood. After that the shop keeper put the small vile of blood in his back pocket and headed down to the basement and summoned up the portal to Hueco Mundo. The ice captain didn't waste anytime jumping in. Urahara smirked as he grabbed the statue that was covered in dried blood and jumped into the portal himself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo landed with a small thump on a giant white bed in a giant white room, in fact everything in the room was white. Almost creepy in how sterile it was. Grimmjaw stood beside the bed with a scowl on his face. The arrancar knew that he was going to get a lecture from Ichigo.

"Moron! Why the hell did you do that! Now they're REALLY going to think I'm a traitor!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped off the bed.

"Asshole, if you didn't notice they were going to take you away! Remember the link!? You would have died! And so would I, so I'm so sorry for feeling like staying alive!" Grimmjaw angrily responded, the shinigami was quiet for a moment.

"So, I forgot! So what! Where the hell are we anyway!" The teenager then yelled out.

"We're in Hueco Mundo in my room…..speaking of which…I want you to wear this…." Grimmjaw said as he brought out a leather collar with silver studs that was attached to a silver chain leash. The shinigami just stared at it for a moment.

"Why the hell would I do that! I knew you were kinky but damn, this is going a bit to far! I'm not wearing that!" Ichigo yelled as he was about to go back out from the main door in the room. Grimmjaw let out a grunt as he threw Ichigo back on the bed.

"Not that reason. I'm not the only arrancar here and lots of people would like to fight you! So if you look like my sex slave….which isn't really that far from the truth….then you won't be attacked by the other espada's…..of course unless you want to go out there completely defenseless in a room full of horny enemies that won't hesitate to rape your ass then be my guest." Grimmjaw cockily explained.

Ichigo let out a low growl, but knew Grimmjaw was right. He wouldn't stand a chance against all the espada's at once. The shinigami ran his hand threw his hair and turned his back to Grimmjaw. "Put the damn thing on." Ichigo growled as he tried to hide his embarrassment. You never saw Grimmjaw happier in his life. Ichigo could feel how happy he was through the link, which just made the shinigami even more pissed off.

The arrancar happily slipped the leather around Ichigo's neck, locking it with the tiny locks on the back of the collar. Then Grimmjaw yanked the collar which pulled the shinigami right to him. The arrancar didn't waste any time kissing his uke. God Ichigo was hot.

"You know, your going to have to change your clothes too." Grimmjaw whispered.

"Why!?" Ichigo growled as he fingered the collar. It felt strange to have something constricting his neck.

"Well, it's a hollow sex slave custom. Unless you want to go naked." Grimmjaw said as he got up and went searching through his closet. Ichigo sat on the bed and curiously watched his mate. Finally Grimmjaw came out with a large white trench coat and some white baggy pants with a white belt. The arrancar threw the clothes at Ichigo who quickly put them on.

Grimmjaw watched as his mate put on his clothes and the sight of Ichigo in his clothes was simply orgasmic, plus it was like a mark of ownership when Ichigo was dressed in something that Grimmjaw had worn himself.

"So how do I look?" Ichigo dared to ask. Grimmjaw smirked.

"That's how do I look, Master?" Grimmjaw said. Ichigo stared at the sixth espada….he wasn't serious was he?

"What? Are you saying I have to call you "Master" now?" Ichigo growled.

"It's a hollow sex slave custom." Grimmjaw smoothly responded. Then Ichigo got an evil idea.

"Master, do I look alright to serve you." Ichigo said as he put on his most innocent pout , looking up at the arrancar giving the puppy dog eyes, while making his voice sound the most submissive that Ichigo could. Grimmjaw could feel himself going hard just from the way Ichigo said that.

Grimmjaw didn't waste any time pushing Ichigo down into the mattress and straddling his "slave's" hips. Ichigo gasped as Grimmjaw ground his erection into the shinigami and Ichigo could feel his arousal growing from Grimmjaw. The arrancar easily slid off the pants Ichigo was wearing, it seemed that the pants were slightly to big for Ichigo and without warning Grimmjaw slid out of his own pants and entered the shinigami in on swift motion. The teenager was still loose from having sex earlier. Grimmjaw pounded into his uke and Ichigo raised himself up to the thrust.

The arrancar took hold of the leash and pulled Ichigo closer to him and lightly nipped at the shinigami's lips while thrusting into the younger.

"Master." Ichigo whimpered as he came.

"Ichi." Grimmjaw growled as the teenager milked him and he came as well. Grimmjaw wrapped his arms around his uke as he fell asleep on the bed, leash in hand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Urahara snuck around the endless corridors in Hueco Mundo. He was looking for Gin and the shop keeper had long since lost Hitsugaya. The shop keeper opened one of the doors and saw the stoic arrancar sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Why are you here? Did Aizen send a distress call?" Uliquiorra calmly asked as he put down his book.

"No, actually I'm looking for Gin, I was supposed to meet him somewhere around here. Do you know where he is?" Urahara easily explained.

"I have some questions I want answered first. Aizen has been very weak lately and all of our power has nearly tripled, plus we've all been suddenly wanting to be with Aizen. Do you know why?" Uliquiorra asked.

"Well, Aizen's power is illusion. In fact he tricks his enemies into believing he's more powerful than them by using hypnosis. So the person lowers his own power so Aizen can beat him, while his mind tells him that he has the same power. So with Aizen not functioning everybody went back to their original power and the hypnosis broke. And I have no idea why Aizen is weak or why you want him." Urahara said secretly thinking about how the statue must have played into this.

"I see. well don't get caught by the other arrancar." Uliquiorra stated, seeing no real reason to kill the shop keeper. Urahara nodded an wisely chose this moment to leave.

The next door Urahara opened there was Tosen in front of an alter with a small boy in his arms.

"Urahara thank god you're here. The espada have lost whatever sanity they had. They were going to kill me but they said that if they did that then no one would take care of WonderWice so they kept me alive. I'm ashamed of myself to be so easily fooled. Only you can stop them Kisuke, please take this." Tosen pleaded as he handed over the orb of distortion to the shop keeper.

"Thank you." Urahara said as he quickly exited the room, he actually had no intention of helping the blind man. Now he had to find Gin….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hitsugaya charged back at the older. The fox shinigami dodged the sword and jumped back. Gin couldn't help but lick his lips. Hitsugaya had grown up since he left, the pre teen had obviously been training more. Of course Hitsugaya still had that unruly spiky hair and damn did the kid look so hot when he was angry. Gin was getting hard just by thinking about it.

Hitsugaya panted as his ice wings began to slowly deteriorate from the time elapse. He could tell that gin was just playing with him, but that wasn't going to stop Hitsugaya from trying! The pre teen followed Gin and brought down his sword, which the fox shinigami seemed to know and blocked the attack. The two were furiously attacking each other now. But no matter what the younger did Gin never lost that infuriating smile. Hitsugaya hated that smile.

The arrancar who weren't in the room raping an ailing Aizen decided to watch the battle. The arrancar had decided to keep Tosen around to take care of their retarded brother, since he was to much trouble. Though they had decided since Gin hadn't ever done anything to them and didn't really care what they did or try to control them, that they would still allow Gin some reign. Though this fight was getting interesting! Talk about a past time!

Urahara ran through the corridors and finally found out what all the commotion was about. Since all the arrancar's were focused on the fight Urahara easily blended in and decide to watch the fight as well. Gin's leg had gotten frozen, but he was cutting through the ice with his sword.

Hitsugaya only had one wing now but be had a feeling that he was going to win. The ice shinigami ran to Gin with his sword poised to be thrust into the fox shinigami's heart, but even then that smile refused to leave his face.

"Kisuke!" Gin yelled as he threw a small vile of blood that was hidden in his sleeve to the shop keeper. Hitsugaya jammed his sword in Gin's heart. Urahara's eyes widened…..he had no idea how that would affect the bonding spell but he had to try. The shop keeper quickly poured both of their blood onto the statue which took a bright glow.

Hitsugaya looked down at his enemy and felt proud that he had finally killed him and avenged Hinamori, but the victory was short lived when all of a sudden the blinding white light . Instead of the normal song the voice seemed to go from slowly insane the voice boomed.

"Let the healing of love begin!!!!! Now heal your love, through the blood!" The voice boomed. The sword in Gin's chest shot out and slammed against the opposite wall in the room. They both felt the blood drip down their chin and the light forcefully pushed the two together. Gin seemed to instantly recover from the kiss. The fox shinigami wrapped his arms around the struggling ice captain and held him close. Hitsugaya could feel himself surrendering to Gin's touch. Why did this have to happen?

The fox shinigami who was fully healed by that point licked under the ice captain's lip, silently asking for entrance. The pre teen was too far gone by the lust caused by the spell that he didn't have any control over his body. Hitsugaya opened his mouth and happily moaned as the intruding tongue began to slide against his own.

Gin was in heaven, all the fantasies he ever had were nothing compared to the real thing. The picked up the younger bridal style where he carried the ice captain in his room, ignoring all the catcalls from the other arrancar. The fox shinigami slammed open the door to his room and lowered the younger on to the bed. Hitsugaya instantly became flushed through the heat, he wanted Gin. And he couldn't control his body! It was like anything his mind said his body completely did the opposite.

The fox shinigami began to tear off the ice captain's clothing and couldn't help but lick his lips as he saw the normal pale skin with a light pink flush to it. Gin then quickly undid his own clothes and began to run his hands down Hitsugaya's chest. This made the younger whimper in need. Gin suddenly had to know what Hitsugaya tasted like. The fox shinigami ran his tongue down the pre teen's abdomen and Hitsugaya couldn't help but cry out in pleasure. His straining arousal was begging to be touched.

Gin smirked as he felt Hitsugaya's arousal lightly touching his stomach. Gin lightly teased the ice captain with his own arousal, then he slammed into the younger. Hitsugaya let out a loud noise that could be described as a scream and a pleasure filled moan. The fox shinigami rammed into the younger while simultaneously grabbing the pre teen's erection and pumping it.

Hitsugaya had never felt such an amazing sensation in his life and couldn't stop himself from raising his hips up and meeting Gin's thrusts. The two formed a synchronized rhythm until they each felt themselves coming to their end.

"God Damn you!" Hitsugaya screamed as he came over Gin's stomach.

"Love you, Gaya." Gin whispered as he came. The two layed in a sweaty heap and the ice captain instantly fell asleep, Gin's smile widened as he pulled the younger to him. Oh yeah it was worth it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Urahara his behind a pillar and wrote in a small notebook.

_It seems that if you use the statue while one person is dying the person instantly becomes healed and then they immediately must replenish energy. Meaning sex._

The shop keeper looked over to see if he missed anything in his notes. Then let out a smirk as he heard Aizen's pain filled scream filled the room. Oh yes….plans were quite fun….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok, well I had originally planned to have this out by six a.m...but I fell asleep at my computer and woke up again at five p.m...so sorry! Lol. And yes, this was a really long chapter so please tell me how you like it and thanks to everyone that reviewed!


	7. to live in a soap opera

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Well, he we are at number seven! I'm so happy with school coming up! And I haver my driving test on monday...and my mom literally became sick helping me learn parallel parking...oh well...I'll just try my best. That's the best I can do. Lol. But please wish me luck...I have a feeling I'm going to need it. Lol.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The arrancar were happily sitting in the living room eating their breakfast. They had Given Aizen a break and many of the arrancar didn't have any desire to be with the hypnosis shinigami anymore. Though Uliquiorra and Nnoitora had been in a debate all morning about who should get him. As it turns out, the two were deathly possessive of their old leader.

Some of the weaker arrancar sat at the end of the table drinking their chocolate milk. That's right….milk, not some god awful tea. See what victory will bring you! A place for creamy, chocolaty, milky love.

"Listen emo bitch. Aizen is fucking me! He's mine….back off." Nnoitora spat at the stoic arrancar.

"Unlikely. He has more pleasure with me. He does not resist me. As such he is mine. Do not forget that I am more powerful than you." Uliquiorra stated as he stepped closer to the angry arrancar, making his spiritual energy come crashing down over both of them.

"Why don't you just share him?" Some random low level arrancar yelled from across the table.

"HE'S MINE!" The two both yelled at the same time.

This debate was no doubt going to continue for hours except one thing interrupted it.

"BASTARD!!! FUCKING DIE!!!!" Hitsugaya screamed as he chased Gin through the living room wearing a sheet and throwing a white vase at the fox shinigami's quickly retreating back. The vase hit the wall barely missing Gin by an inch and shattering into a million tiny pieces upon impact.

"Gaya! Calm down! I know you like it violent but even this is going to far!!!!!" Gin yelled as he ran from his temperamental uke in his silk black boxers with blue hearts on them. They had been the only thing Gin had time to put on before his mate began to attack him.

"I DO NOT LIKE IT VIOLENT!!!DO NOT CALL ME GAYA!!!! YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!!!! DIE!" The ice captain yelled as he picked up an candle holder and threw it at his seme's head, which was a direct hit. Both Gin and Hitsugaya clenched their head in pain after the candle holder hit it's mark. The fox shinigami seemed to recover first

"Well, the way you're acting proves you like it violent! You weren't complaining last night!!!!!" Gin yelled as he moved in enough time to dodge a lamp being sent sailing directly at his head. The two were fighting so much that they failed to notice the other arrancar in the living room watching the soap opera play out before them.

"SHUT UP!!!! I DID NOT LIKE IT!!! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO SKILL AND I'M POSITIVE THAT YOU MUST HAVE DRUGGED ME!!!! ASSHOLE!" Hitsugaya screeched as he looked around for something more to throw. The arrancar let out a laugh at the ice captain's comment.

"I didn't drug you! What you felt last night was pure, unadulterated love! Don't deny you're true feelings!!!!!!!" Gin yelled as he began to run with his arms open to the younger. Hitsugaya glared as he gave the fox shinigami a head butt to the chest. The ice shinigami felt the pain in his chest and backed up as well.

"Man! Gin you sure do have a fighter, don't you!?" One of the arrancar yelled. It was then that Hitsugaya noticed the position he was in. He was naked with only a sheet covering him and he was in a room full of his enemies that severely out matched him. And though Hitsugaya might not have liked admitting it…he was scared and suddenly he felt very self conscious. And then he felt to strong arms wrap around him and Hitsugaya couldn't help but suddenly feel safe.

"Maybe, but I love him." Gin purred as he began to nuzzle into the ice captain's neck. The ice shinigami instantly began to blush, not only for Gin but for the fact that they were putting on a show for the other arrancars. The ice captain let out an embarrassed sound slip out from his throat and began to walk back to Gin's room. At least he could put some clothes on before he attacked the fox shinigami again. Gin smiled and began to follow his mate back to the room.

"Gin, Put a collar on him, or his tight ass will be mine." One of the arrancar's growled.

"You touch him and I will kill you." Gin smoothly said as he closed the door to his room. The other arrancar's just laughed. Things were getting interesting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gin opened the door to his room to be met with the wonderful sight of Hitsugaya furiously putting on his clothes.

"Don't come near me." The ice captain growled.

"Now, Gaya we don't have to go through this again do we?" Gin sighed as he sat on the bed. Today had been the worst wake up call in the world. Gin remembered Hitsugaya was innocently sleeping , so of course Gin being the amazingly sweet lover that he is, decided to lightly kiss his uke's lips…..which he did. Hitsugaya kissed back and then Gin put on his boxers…..and the next thirty seconds were a blur of punches, kicks, and accurately thrown objects.

The fox shinigami was covered in small cuts and bruises from all the things that were thrown at him…..but on the bright side Hitsugaya looked just as bad. For some reason that Gin didn't understand, every time Hitsugaya hit him Hitsugaya would receive the same pain. So Gin with his genius mind figured that it must because their love was so powerful that they could feel each other's pain! Talk about romantic!

"I love you Gaya." Gin stated as he pulled the younger into his lap. The ice captain struggled for a moment but seemed to lean into Gin's embrace as he felt the fox shinigami lightly kiss his neck. Not that he wanted too...but his body seemed to act very differently when it was around Gin.

"Don't lie." Hitsugaya said as he tried to ignore the small part of himself that wanted to believe those words. Despite how the ice captain acted he was still a child. In all truth Hitsugaya had desperately wanted Hinamori to be the first on to tell him those three words. Because like many souls after Hitsugaya's death he couldn't find his family and was adopted by another group of souls. But Hinamori was so in love with Aizen that she never even noticed him.

Gin continued to kiss the back of his mate's neck and felt happy with himself as he sensed Hitsugaya relaxing against him. The fox shinigami knew that despite how the younger captain acted, Hitsugaya was actually quite sensitive. Actually most people who kept to themselves were usually like that. And just like any other sensitive person The ice captain needed to be reassured and taken care of, no matter how much he protested.

"I'm not lying, I love you. Just trust me, It will be ok. Things will work out." Gin calmly whispered in the ice captain's ear. Gin then went and began to make a small hickey on the side of Hitsugaya's neck. The younger could feel himself unwillingly surrendering to Gin's words. For some strange reason that the ice shinigami hated, he felt strangely secure when Gin whispered those words. He honestly felt like he could trust Gin. The ice captain tried to struggle but his body wouldn't listen and he felt Gin's lips on his own. Hitsugaya couldn't help but kiss back.

Gin ran his hands under Gaya's shirt and slowly pulled the garment off, being near ecstatic that the ice shinigami wasn't fighting him. Gin ran his hands through the younger's spiky hair and gently layed him down. The fox shinigami began to lick down the younger's abdomen. Making sure to lick the ice captain's buds then he slowly used his tongue to go south.

Hitsugaya was in heaven…..or an extremely wonderful hell. The ice shinigami's skin seemed to be on fire where the fox shinigami was touching and the ice shinigami couldn't help the whimpers of pleasure that were escaping his lips. Hitsugaya felt Gin slowly undo the ice shinigami's pants, then without warning the fox shinigami engulfed Hitsugaya's member with one gulp and began to deep throat the younger. The ice captain's body became even more flushed as he began to let out small growls of pleasure. This seemed to urge Gin forward as he began to furiously pump and suck on the younger until he felt Hitsugaya tense up and explode in his mouth. Gin licked up the cum like it was the best tasting thing in the world.

The ice captain layed down on the bed panting from his first blow job. Then Gin didn't waste any more time as he pushed his straining erection into the younger. Once again the fox shinigami didn't know why but it seemed that they didn't need lubrication and it didn't hurt the younger despite that it tore him. Hitsugaya was always healed by the end…..and once again Gin blamed this on their amazing love that could transcend normality!

Hitsugaya let Gin take control as the fox shinigami slammed into him. The two began to form a rhythm of give and take. Gin loved how tight the ice captain was! There was nothing like this in the world, the fox shinigami rammed back and hit the younger's prostate directly. Hitsugaya screamed in pleasure as he unconsciously tightened around Gin. The fox shinigami continued this pounding until he heard his mate scream his name and come on his stomach.

Gin continued to slam into Hitsugaya until he felt his end and released inside the younger. Gin let out a smirk as he pulled the ice captain towards him and fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The arrancars smirked as they heard the scream of ecstasy from Gin's room but quickly went back to watching the drama that was unfolding in the living room.

"AIZEN IS MY MATE!!!!" Nnoitora yelled as he began doing a perfect imitation of Toshiro and throwing a crystal lamp at Uliquiorra. The stoic arrancar gave a bored look as he easily dodged the light fixture.

"You don't deserve him. You couldn't even hit the broadside of a building." Uliquiorra icily taunted.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT!!" Nnoitora yelled as he sent the stoic arrancar a cero blast from his mouth. Uliquiorra rolled his eyes then crushed his eyeball, changing the scenery to a fiery abyss. The other arrancar in the audience began to jump on the furniture to get away from the heat on the floor, not even realizing it's an illusion.

The two grabbed their swords and began to charge at each other. The steel met with a clash, the two hollows tried to stare each other down, and you could literally feel the murderous intent in their eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING!" Grimmjaw yelled as he walked on the illusion dragging Ichigo by the leash. The two arrancar stopped fighting just to see if they really believed their eyes. Ichigo was with Grimmjaw? How in the world did Grimmjaw manage that? After the long and awkward silence someone finally broke it.

"GO SIX! I mean, I never thought you could bag a mate that hot! Go man! Does he have any brothers….Or hell even sisters would do if they got some of his hotness genes!!" One of the cocky numberless arrancars yelled. Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the thought of any of his sisters with that creep. Grimmjaw looked over and sensed his mate's murderous intentions for bringing up his sisters. The arrancar growled as he sent a cero blast to the numberless one, which instantly killed him.

"Ichigo is mine. His family is off limits to everyone. And if any of you say something like that or anything that is less than pleasant regarding my mate. Death will seem merciful. Is that understood?" The sixth espada growled. He was happy that Ichigo's emotions had calmed down from the death of that worthless hollow.

"YES SIR!" All the hollows answered at once.

"Now fucking answer me! What is so fucking important that I had to wake up with fire literally under my feet." Grimmjaw growled as he let his spiritual aura come slamming down on the arrancars. Uliquiorra couldn't believe it. Grimmjaw was more powerful that Aizen or any other arrancar. It was literally suffocating to be in his presence. Every arrancar knew what that meant. The lower level arrancars were the first to bow down, and then the other eight espada's begrudgingly bowed as well.

"I'm the new leader?" Grimmjaw confusedly asked.

"Yes, Grimmjaw-Sama. That is correct. You are currently the most powerful." One of the lower level arrancar answered.

"Just stop fucking bowing, and don't call me Grimmjaw-Sama, I'm not prick Aizen, Now tell me what the fucking problem is!" Grimmjaw demanded. God, he just wanted to go back in his room with Ichigo and screw the teen's brains out. Was that so much to ask?

"He wants MY Aizen!" Nnoitora growled as he pointed accusingly to Uliquiorra.

"He's being irrational in the fact that Aizen obviously prefers MY company and seems to be taking the rejection quite hard." Uliquiorra stated.

"WHY…..YOU LITTLE EMO BITCH!!!! YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU SAID THOSE WORDS!!!!" Nnoitora screeched as he lunged for the stoic arrancar.

"Just fucking share! Or have a sex competition and see who Aizen wants anyway!" Grimmjaw yelled effectively stopping Nnoitora's attack. An evil smile came over the cruel arrancar.

"FINE! I know I have better technique than that cold fish!" Nnoitora yelled as he ran to Aizen's room. Uliquiorra growled and quickly followed. He doubted Nnoitora even knew what to do, so it would be easy to secure a victory.

Grimmjaw gave an aggravated look at the two before turning and pulling Ichigo's leash back to their room. He was a leader of fucking idiots.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo had to take long strides to keep up with Grimmjaw's pace. The teenager now had a renewed hate for collars…..He didn't know that he had hated collars in the first place……but apparently so. Grimmjaw went into the room and closed the door . Ichigo sat on the bed….well that had been one hell of a wake up call.

"Grimm….what just happened back there? Why did they all start bowing to you?" Ichigo asked as he fingered his collar yet again. He was finally getting used to wearing one.

"Well, with hollows it's all about power. So when they felt my spiritual energy they recognized that I had the most energy, and could beat them all. As such I became the new leader." Grimmjaw lightly explained.

"But how could your power had grown so much…..I've been feeling my power surge as well?" Ichigo asked as he curiously flexed his muscles.

"Well, Think about this. I was already really powerful without you…..but after that statue thing Urahara said our powers were combined, but at first you didn't know how to control both your power and mine because we weren't having sex enough…..but now we've had sex so many times that your control must be almost second nature by now. Plus Aizen's hypnosis broke and my power went back to what it was, so if you combine the triple power I got from Aizen's hypnosis breaking, plus your power, plus the boost from the statue. Then it makes sense that I now have the most power!" Grimmjaw boasted.

"Alright, but if that's true than why has Aizen been getting weaker?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, It's just a theory but everyone was talking about how they were mated to him last night. So if he had a lot of mates and not just one then it might have weakened him, instead of making him stronger. It must be really confusing in his mind to be mated to that many people at once." Grimmjaw explained as he pushed Ichigo into the wall.

Grimmjaw pulled the chain on the leash and connected their mouths. Ichigo pushed harder and tried to gain dominance in the kiss but as always Grimmjaw won. The espada began to nibble Ichigo's neck and collar bone as he easily pushed off the oversized trench coat from his mate.

Ichigo gripped the wall and let out small pants as his skin became unbearably hot. Grimmjaw seemed to sense this as he began to lick his cooling tongue down Ichigo's skin. The shinigami could feel Grimmjaw's arousal poking between his legs. The arrancar let out a smirk as he ground himself into the younger. Ichigo let out a gasp of pleasure and pushed his arousal against Grimmjaw's. Finally Ichigo had had enough and began to undo Grimmjaw's pants. The sixth espada smirked as he easily pulled down Ichigo's baggy pants.

Grimmjaw grabbed Ichigo's slender waist and propped the shinigami up against the wall. It didn't take a second for Grimmjaw to enter Ichigo. The shinigami gasped in pleasure as the blood instantly lubricated their thrusting but neither of them felt any pain. Ichigo grunted as he tried to increase the speed from being propped against the wall. Grimmjaw slammed back and hit his mate's prostate directly. The two formed as synchronized rhythm in their fucking and finally Ichigo felt himself reach his end.

"Grimmjaw!" Ichigo screamed as he came over his mate's stomach. The shinigami couldn't help but tighten around Grimmjaw and soon the arrancar couldn't handle the pleasure anymore and came with a growl. The two slumped down the wall in as their face glazed over in their after sex high.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uliquiorra gently kissed down Aizen's stomach and couldn't help but feel satisfied as he felt the pleasure cause goose bumps on the hypnosis shinigami's skin…..though that feeling didn't last long as he suddenly felt a spike of pain as Nnoitora slammed the whip down onto Aizen's back.

"I must ask that you refrain from doing that." Uliquiorra stated as he rose off of the hypnosis shinigami.

"Oh, please…..this isn't about pleasure. This is about who would be better at dominating." Nnoitora growled as he whipped Aizen again to add affect.

"This is about who is the better lover." The stoic arrancar argued.

"No it's not…..maybe for a pansy like you, but real lust comes from pain." The fifth espada argued. Uliquiorra couldn't take any more and jumped over Aizen's fatigued body and drew his sword. Nnoitora seemed to sense this and pulled out his own sword. Aizen let out a groan of pain as the spiritual energy came crashing over him and pulled the blanket over his head. It seemed the sickness was ending but Aizen knew that he was still weak.

Nnoitora pushed Uliquiorra back against the wall with his sword. The stoic arrancar growled as he crushed his eyeball yet again. The two continued to clash swords while growling at one another, The illusion went back to the fiery abyss it was before. The power was literally glowing in there eyes, then the door opened revealing a rather pissed off naked tealed haired arrancar.

"What the hell!!!!! What part of sex competition didn't you understand!!!!" Grimmjaw yelled immediately stopping their fighting. Oh, he was pissed! Screw that he was naked. He was still pissed he had to wake up to flames not once but twice!

"We seem to have some misconceptions about the rules." Uliquiorra said as he easily recovered from seeing Grimmjaw naked.

"Oh fuck this!" Grimmjaw said as he harshly yanked Aizen up from his half asleep state.

"Aizen bitch, who the hell do you want!" Grimmjaw said as he shook his former leader. The hypnosis confusedly looked at Grimmjaw.

"Say something or else I'll choose for you." The tealed haired arrancar growled menacingly as he punched the hypnosis shinigami in the gut.

"Uli….quiorra….." Aizen heavily panted out and he kneeled over clutching his gut.

"Fine, Uliquiorra I expect a collar on him but the end of the hour. And the next person who wakes me up will die." Grimmjaw threatened as he left the room. Uliquiorra smirked as Nnoitora sent him a glare. Victory. The stoic shinigami looked at his mate and decided to let Aizen rest before he put on the black leather collar. Nnoitora couldn't take anymore of this and stomped out of the room while muttering obscenities under his breath.

Grimmjaw walked into the room and looked at Ichigo who was still calmly sleeping against the wall. The arrancar couldn't help the smirk that rose to his lips as he carefully picked his mate as and put him down on the bed. Ichigo let out a sleepy whine at being moved but quickly snuggled into the blankets. Grimmjaw felt himself yawn as he got under the covers and wrapped his arms around his uke. He loved this feeling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamamoto sat with Rukia next to a stop watch.

"Sir, it's been 29 hours, what will we do now?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia please go contact Mayuri, Ukitake, and Renji. Tell them to meet here in an hour, we're going to invade Hueco Mundo. I'll make the other plans while you're gone." Yamamoto said with a dark gleam in his eyes. He had lost to many to those arrancar and now it was time for a surprise attack. The death of Toushiro Hitsugaya was the last straw.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, hope you like it! Tell me what you think...While I try to find someone to teach me how to drive...Lol.


	8. A peaceful startyeah right

Disclaimer: Don't own

I'm sooo sorry for the long update! My driving test was rescheduled and I started college this week, so I've been super busy. Plus the dubs on the anime has butchered some of my favorite animes! So sorry again and here's the chapter! But since college is back please understand it will be at least a week before an update! Thanks to everyone who reviewed

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo layed in bed starting up at the white ceiling. Things had been very strange in the last couple of days. Grimmjaw had been crowned the leader of the espada's, and for some reason Grimmjaw had taken that role VERY seriously which meant Ichigo was feeling all of Grimmjaw's dammed ambition and determination…..and let's not forget anger….about being the new leader.

"So, Ichi……I want those damn dots that Szayel saw on his monitor gone! I mean Aizen might had thought that intruders were fun but their fucking annoying! Who the hell knows what it could be! For all I know they might be some low level hollows and if that happens I'm going to fucking kill Szayel for wasting my time!! " Grimmjaw ranted as he paced back and fourth through out his room. Why did this shit always have to happen to him?

The orange haired shinigami sat on the bed listening to his mate's incessant ramblings. "Maybe it's a rescue team for Hitsugaya. Soul Society might had come." Ichigo thought out loud. Grimmjaw stopped for a moment….Soul Society huh?…….

"Ichi, what if we went to see our "visitors"?" Grimmjaw asked as he stopped pacing and sent his shinigami a serious look. His plan was fantastic!

"What are you planning?…… But I think it would be fine to go if we could keep Nnoitora and Uliquiorra from fighting every ten seconds." Ichigo answered as he felt Grimmjaw's determination quickly turn to a sadistic happiness.

"Yeah…..well here's my plan. Since Aizen isn't powerful anymore and I'm the leader maybe we could get a peace treaty with Soul Society……besides Ichigo…..Think about how many shinigami and hollows have mated but have been killed for it? It can't just be us. So I'm thinking it would be great if we could get a fucking peace with the bastards. And you're going to tell me how." Grimmjaw growled as he told his plan. He knew that he wasn't that smart but Ichigo might have a better brain them him for these types of things….and let's not forget if the plan goes wrong then he could blame it on Ichigo……Genius.

Ichigo was surprised. He knew Grimmjaw was a sex addicted asshole…..but it did make the teenager happy to see this other more mature side of the arrancar. Call it a mild admiration. Grimmjaw seemed to sense this through the link and let out a smirk. Grimmjaw went and handed Ichigo his shinigami uniform.

The shinigami looked at the uniform confusedly. Why was Grimmjaw giving it back? The arrancar seemed to sense Ichigo's confusion

"Put this on. You can tell me your brilliant plan while we're catching the rats." Grimmjaw said as he watched his oh so sexy shinigami put on his robes. He couldn't take him now…..no matter how much his body seemed to protest that thought. The substitute shinigami seemed to sense this and raised up to lightly kiss the arrancar's lips.

"Not now, we have a job to do." Ichigo said through the blush that appeared on his cheeks through the contact with his seme. Grimmjaw let out a frustrated sound as he grabbed Ichigo to him and opened up the portal. Oh well…..The longer the wait the sweeter the taste.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rescue group from Soul Society carefully wandered around the ethereal desert. The wind was blowing harshly at the cloaks the shinigami were wearing. Yamamoto himself lead the rescue squad in the dessert, Mayuri was following close to Yamamoto and Ukitake wasn't far behind. Nemu walked in front of Mayuri in order to take all of the sand that blew on everyone. Rukia stayed at the back slowly contemplating how to catch Ichigo.

In Rukia's mind she was happy that she had manipulated Yamamoto so perfectly. The female shinigami had every thing planned. First she would have Yamamoto capture Ichigo, Then she would convince Yamamoto to kill Grimmjaw and then she would try to persuade the old shinigami that Ichigo could be saved and that Ichigo should live with her so she could watch over the substitute soul reaper. It was a perfect plan! Grimmjaw would never win her Ichigo! Renji didn't really know what to say about all this. Why would Ichigo suddenly elope with a man he hated? That didn't sound like the orange haired shinigami to him. Renji knew that something must have happened.

"When will we be there?" Mayuri complained.

"When we get there. I sense a building ahead." Yamamoto declared as they continued walking. Suddenly a portal appeared in front of the group. Grimmjaw slowly came out of the black hole kissing a very flushed Ichigo. The two landed on one of the sand dunes that was overlooking the small rescue group. Grimmjaw regrettably broke the kiss and looked at the group. Nemu was emotionless, Renji was shocked, Mayuri was smirking, Ukitake was trying his best to keep a calm face, and Yamamoto and Rukia were completely enraged.

"See Captain Yamamoto! I told you! Ichigo is fighting on the enemy's side!" Rukia yelled as she charged at the two.

"Stop. Ichigo and I have defeated Aizen. And we would like to have peace with Soul Society." Rukia immediately stopped her attack when she heard what Grimmjaw easily said. Of all the thing the group had expected the sixth espada to say, that wasn't it. Yamamoto quickly thought about the situation. Well, why not humor them?

"First we want proof that Aizen has been defeated. Second, we want to find out what happened to the tenth division captain. Then, only after these demands are met will Soul Society even consider peace with Hueco Mundo." Yamamoto said after a thoughtful silence.

"Very well, follow us." Ichigo said as he turned around and began to walk. Everyone in the group looked at each other and Yamamoto shook his head. It was better to follow and see what was happening in Hueco Mundo. Then they could make their decision, besides the team could more than handle anything if it was a trap.

Rukia glared at the espada as he smoothly put slid his arm around Ichigo's waist. Then when the female shinigami didn't think things could get any worse, it happened. Ichigo leaned into the embrace. Rukia just wanted to rip the arrancar's arms off and then take his place next to Ichigo, but since that would be seen as an attack and Yamamoto ordered them to follow, Rukia would just have to be satisfied with growling.

The two groups walked into the giant white building on the edge of the desert. They followed Grimmjaw when he went into a side room and opened the door. And there layed Aizen on the bed, with a silver loop around his neck that looked like a collar. The hypnosis shinigami was moaning in pain as he turned over in his bed. Anyone who could sense any spirit energy knew that Aizen was weaker than a human. The group gasped as they saw the once almighty hypnosis shinigami in a pain induced trance.

"That was your first request. As you can see he is in no position to fight anyone. But he is a body and I decided to give him to Uliquiorra to enjoy." Grimmjaw said as he closed the door. Then he walked with Ichigo to Gin's room and knocked. The shinigami group looked expectedly at the door. Gin answered with a small yawn and a sheet barely covering his lower half in his sleepy gaze.

"What, Grimmjaw?" Gin said as he yawned.

"They want to see Hitsugaya, and he better be presentable." Grimmjaw growled as he stared at Gin. The arrancar could literally smell the sex on him.

"Oh…ok….Hi Captain Yamamoto! Long time no see! Well, I'll get Gaya for you!" Gin said as his sleepy smile widened closed the door, going back in the room. The group of shinigami stared shocked at the closed door. This was just getting fucked up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gin walked in his room and looked down at the ice shinigami that was sleeping on his bed. Hitsugaya's chest was doing a rhythmic rise and fall, showing that the pre teen was peacefully sleeping. Gin let out a soft smirk. His Gaya was just the most adorable. The fox shinigami slowly leaned down to the ice captain's ear and began to gently suck on the lobe. Then The older started to nip down Hitsugaya's neck. All the while the younger was lightly moaning in his half asleep state. Then Gin got an evil idea as he slid his tongue into Hitsugaya's ear.

This instantly made the ice shinigami jerk awake in response. Gin couldn't help but let a playful smirk come over his features.

"That is disgusting!" Hitsugaya yelled as he grimaced and tried to his finger to clean the saliva out of his ear. I mean, talk about a horrible way to wake up. The fox shinigami stood back and let his adorable uke wake up.

"Gaya we have visitors…..and unfortunately no time for sex….." Gin drawled as he put his hands on either side of the younger. Hitsugaya instantly blushed at the movement. Not like he wanted to mind you, but his body's instincts had been changing since he got here. In fact he found himself actually caring for the fox shinigami of all people! Gin did his legendary smirk and gave the ice shinigami his captain robes.

"Put these on." Gin said as he lightly kissed the ice captain. Hitsugaya broke the kiss and quickly put on his robes. The collar that Hitsugaya was wearing was a regular black one that had deep blue stones to stud it. The younger jumped off the bed and noticed that Gin was also wearing something other than a sheet. Now, that was different.

Hitsugaya shrugged and followed Gin to the door. Thankfully everyone had stopped with the leash. It was pretty certain that no one was going to try to run away. The fox shinigami opened the door and there stood their former captain. They didn't waste any time shooting off questions at the younger.

"Where have you been! We thought you were dead! You failed to report. I demand an explanation!" Yamamoto growled. First he had been made to wait while Gin and Hitsugaya were getting ready, and now Hitsugaya dares wear his captain robes!

"What have you done?!" Rukia yelled.

"What about Hinamori!" Renji screamed. The other three were just watching the scene, god some things were just insanity! Before Hitsugaya could get out a poorly formed response Gin and Grimmjaw stepped in front of him.

"We have met your two conditions. Now how about we get that peace treaty going? You can ask all the questions you want at the meeting. Follow me." Grimmjaw said as he lead them to the meeting room. Gin called all the other espadas into the room on the loud speaker. As expected they all came in muttering talking about how it was too early to do this type of stuff. Gin sat besides Hitsugaya. Grimmjaw and Ichigo sat at the head of the table at one end.

Yamamoto sat at the head of the table at the other end. Rukia sat in plain view of Ichigo and glared as hard as she could at Grimmjaw. The arrancar noticed but instead decided to further infuriate the shinigami by putting his arm around Ichigo. The rest of the shinigami sat at the end of the table.

Now the hard part would come in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamamoto was infuriated but worse than that he was curious. On one hand he had a chance at peace with The arrancars, which hadn't ever been done, on the other hand he might lose some of his best men, and what if the arrancars were just doing this as a distraction? Though they seemed open to compromise and that was good. Yamamoto decided that he would listen.

"So I guess I'll start this off. I want the war to end." Grimmjaw simply stated.

"That's fine, though we want Aizen to be executed and we would like to have the hollows to stop from coming into the human world." Yamamoto answered.

"You will not touch my mate!" Uliquiorra growled at the Soul Society leader. The other five prepared to attack.

"Sorry, but Uliquiorra's right. Once a hollow mates they become bound and will fight to the death to protect their mates. Besides if you hadn't noticed Aizen isn't in any position to be a threat. How about this the hollow's won't come to the human world to eat souls. They can go to the human world to walk around, or out of boredom. And the hollow's will only eat the bad souls that come into Hueco Mundo from living a bad life" Ichigo said as he shifted in his seat.

"That sounds acceptable." Yamamoto easily answered. At least the substitute soul reaper could compromise.

"Now onto the subject of mates. I want the arrancar to be able to choose their mates without problems. The fact I mated Ichigo made everyone mad, especially Rukia. But that's ok because he's mine. But the point remains I want the arrancar and shinigami to have free reign over who they choose." Grimmjaw stated. Yamamoto looked at the arrancar like he was crazy.

"Ichigo doesn't love you!!!!! He is just having a hard time and using you to forget!" Rukia angrily yelled as she slammed her hands down on the table. The rest of the shinigami group looked at Rukia with strange eyes. They had never seen the female shinigami so upset.

"WHETHER I LOVE HIM OR NOT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Ichigo yelled back. The female shinigami glared at the teenager.

"I don't like this! That is an abomination! How would I know that if this works that my men will be protected. Emotionally and physically." Yamamoto stated.

"Wait! Think about all the good it would do. What about the offspring's? It was be a perfect opportunity for research! I'm sorry to say this but I agree with Grimmjaw! Imagine all we could learn!" Mayuri said as he evilly thought of all the experiments that could be done. Nemu quietly sat and listened to her father's words.

"I just want to know one thing. Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya do you love your partners?" Captain Ukitake asked as considered the seriousness of the situation. Mating wouldn't work without love.

"Yes, Fine I love the bastard! Jeez…..and don't you start smirking!" Ichigo blushed and admitted as he turned to see Grimmjaw with the biggest smirk on his face. Though he had a feeling that Grimmjaw already knew how he felt.

"I do care for Gin…..but….I don't know what love is, so I can't say if I love him or not….." Hitsugaya said as he sunk deeper in his chair. This was too much attention. Renji scoffed but chose not to say anything. He was so mad at the ice captain for abandoning Hinamori!

"I Think we should give it a test run, before we seriously consider doing it. I have the safety of my men to worry about." Yamamoto said.

"Alright but you don't have to worry, When a hollow mates he gives every thing he has." Grimmjaw smoothly explained.

"Wait!!!! What are you doing! These are out Enemies! Honestly they couldn't love! I could do better than that! In fact I bet if I mated a hollow they would stay the same bastard he was! I bet it one my life that hollow's can't love! They're monsters!" Rukia yelled.

"Well, I have an idea then, Since you said you would give your life, it sounds like you want to find out. So how about we use you as our test subject. This is for the future peace of Soul Society. Thank you for being such a honorable shinigami, Rukia. Do you agree to this? " Yamamoto asked Grimmjaw.

"Why yes I do, and since you chose your subordinate I think it's only honorable that I choose one of mine. Halibel, you will be mated to Rukia for the future peace." Grimmjaw said as he leaned back in his chair. This was to good! Take that bitch!

"Yes, Grimmjaw." Halibel stated as she rose from her seat, sitting next to Rukia and intertwined their hands, ignoring the female shinigami's protests. The female shinigami was horrified! Not only had she unintentionally volunteered herself to be the test subject but she was to be mated to a girl! How was she even supposed to mate?

"NO!! I DO NOT AGREE!!" Rukia yelled.

"Why will she be mated to another girl?" Mayuri asked annoyed. Not even paying any attention to the female shinigami.

"We at Hueco Mundo are a very politically correct, so since we have a gay couple it's only fair to have a lesbian couple, after all Halibel's a lesbian. I wouldn't want to put her with anyone that she wouldn't like. And Rukia's outrageous personality goes well with Halibel's serious one. And besides they will have offspring, they can just have an artificial insemination from me and Ichigo." Grimmjaw easily explained.

"I agree. Soul Society's also politically correct. This shows from Renji's and Byakuya's relationship. I would also like to have a couple to come back to Soul Society with us. It's only fair." Yamamoto said as he shook Grimmjaw's hand.

"Yes, I agree. How about Tosen and WonderWice? I always thought that they'd make a good couple. Wait a minute. I'll be back." Grimmjaw said as he left. Then suddenly Urahara jumped through the door!

"I have made these couples! I deserve some recognition!" Urahara whined like the toddler he was.

"Wait you did this!" Rukia yelled.

"Why yes! It's because of me that you all have started to work toward peace!" Urahara happily explained.

"Will you be staying the night?" Ichigo asked Yamamoto, ignoring the shop keeper.

"No we'll be back at soul society. To make a contract. We'll be back in a week. Though I want Urahara to come back and have him mentally evaluated." Yamamoto said as he watched Grimmjaw come back pulling Tosen and WonderWice with him.

"I'M COMPLETELY SANE!!! And you all are pedophiles!" Urahara yelled as he tried to run only to be grabbed by Nemu from escaping.

"So how does this work?" Grimmjaw asked.

"They will be transported to Soul Society to have a wedding, while Rukia will stay here. How do hollow's mark their mates?" Mayuri asked.

"Well, we bite into their necks to form a spiritual bond with our mates. The collar is a signifier of that" Grimmjaw explained.

"Ok, well thank you for your cooperation, I hope things run as smoothly next week." Yamamoto said as he summoned up a doorway from the floor and went through with everyone except Rukia who was desperately trying to get out of Halibel's grip.

"BUT I'M SANE!!!!" Urahara implored as Nemu easily carried him through the barrier.

"WAIT!!!! DON'T LEAVE!!!!" Rukia yelled as the door slowly disappeared. Halibel stood next to her new mate and began to pull a struggling Rukia into a room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo let out a sigh when everything worked out. Grimmjaw looked perversely at his mate. Time for a victory fuck! Grimmjaw began to pull Ichigo into their room making sure to make tiny circles on his hand with his tongue. The shinigami felt his heart rate increase when Grimmjaw did such an erotic move. When the door was closed Ichigo was immediately thrown on the bed. The arrancar didn't waste any time jumping on Ichigo and straddling his shinigami's hips.

The substitute shinigami was panting just from the close contact from his seme. The lust that Ichigo sensed from the link was unbearable and seemed to go straight to his cock. Grimmjaw slammed their mouths together while using his hand to rid Ichigo of his clothes. Making sure to rub slowly at Ichigo's muscles before furiously ripping the obstructing garment off. Thankfully the shinigami uniform was loose, which meant easy access.

"So you love me….huh?" Grimmjaw huskily whispered in his shinigami's ear. The arrancar could see the Goosebumps on Ichigo's skin raising from the tone he used. Ichigo tried to answer but Grimmjaw stopped him by nipping at his shinigami's lobes and then slowly sliding his tongue down to the junction in the shinigami's neck. The arrancar slowly twirled his tongue in that place, before sinking his fangs into his shinigami. Ichigo arched his back at the odd sensation. It felt like something was intruding into his already overly connected spirit force.

Ichigo was trying to get some control in his sea of lust. The shinigami raised his hand and started to tug at Grimmjaw's shirt while at the same time pulling the espada closer to him. The arrancar ripped of his shirt and held Ichigo down as he began to nip down the shinigami's torso. The teenager arched his back to the stimulation. Grimmjaw dipped his hands down into Ichigo's pants and began slowly moving his hand to the side of Ichigo's thigh.

"Stop teasing…..just touch me….bastard…." Ichigo moaned out as he felt Grimmjaw's cool hands near his arousal. Grimmjaw smirked as he dragged the ends of his teeth down to Ichigo's arousal before he tore off the shinigami's pants. Still making small circles with his fingers near Ichigo's manhood. Sometimes he would "accidentally" move against it, making the shinigami have small convulsions.

"You know you're awfully bossy today, Ichi." Grimmjaw drawled. His voice was like pure lust. Despite this the arrancar slowly began taking the shinigami into his mouth. Inch by Inch. He was sure to hold Ichigo's hips down. The shinigami let out a low moan as he tried to thrust further into his seme's mouth. Grimmjaw was amazing, he felt so hot and warm especially when he started to increase the suction and increase the pressure. The shinigami couldn't hold it in anymore and exploded into Grimmjaw's mouth. The arrancar hungrily downed the cum. The teenager panted as he came down from his high. The arrancar was harder than ever just from watching Ichigo trying to keep control.

Ichigo came out of his sex high and looked up to see to teal eyes looking down at him. Then the teenager got an evil idea. The shinigami slowly began sliding himself between Grimmjaw's legs, taking off the espada's pants. Then before the arrancar could question his mate Ichigo had engulfed Grimmjaw's cock to the hilt. The arrancar let a gasp of pleasure escape him and unconsciously put his hands through the shinigami's hair. The teenager began to furiously began to suck the older off, trying not to gag when Grimmjaw unconsciously push himself further into the teen. Ichigo continued to alternate between pressures and finally he felt Grimmjaw stiffen for just a second before the arrancar came in his mouth. The shinigami furiously lapped up the semen and raised his head to see Grimmjaw with slightly glazed over eyes.

"You have some talent." The sixth espada said as he quickly became hard again. Not giving Ichigo any times, the arrancar pulled Ichigo up so he was facing him. The teenager was growing hard as well and without hesitation he impaled himself on Grimmjaw's member. Letting out a gasp of pleasure as he was penetrated. The arrancar wrapped his arms around his shinigami's neck, pulling the younger closer into a kiss. The two could literally taste themselves on each other. The substitute shinigami furiously kissed back as he raised himself on and off of Grimmjaw, the blood providing the perfect lubrication. The two then began to furiously kiss and buck making smacking sounds of their flesh. Then Grimmjaw let one of his hands slip down the Ichigo's own arousal and stroke it.

Ichigo moaned as he felt himself come to a end and came over his mate's stomach. Grimmjaw continued thrusting, but with Ichigo tightening around him that became impossible. The arrancar came inside his mate with a low growl. The two stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before Grimmjaw fell backwards on the bed, pulling an exhausted Ichigo that now layed on top of him. The two were still connected but they were far to tired to care.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hitsugaya moaned as Gin ruthlessly pounded into him. Arching his back to each thrust. The pleasure was unbelievable. Gin slammed into the younger making sure not to drop the ice captain's legs. The ice shinigami was flushed from head to toe from the heat he was providing.

Gin began to nip at Hitsugaya's pale skin. It was nearly like the skin was begging to be marked. Because everything that was part of Hitsugaya belonged to Gin. Nothing would separate him from his uke. And the fox shinigami relished in the closeness that the sex provided. The seme grabbed the ice shinigami's straining arousal and began to pump it with the motion of the thrusts. He could tell that Hitsugaya couldn't take much more.

The ice shinigami was beyond all coherent thought when he came over Gin's stomach. The fox shinigami's grin widened as he continued to thrust into the younger. He was feeling oddly possessive today. He was going to make sure by the end of the night that Hitsugaya knew what love was. For some reason it bothered Gin that Hitsugaya didn't say he loved him…..because he had never felt it. Yeah right. Even Ichigo managed to get out an "Ok I love the bastard." Ichigo of all people!

Gin came when The ice captain began to milk him. The fox shinigami stopped himself from collapsing on the younger. He'd let Hitsugaya rest for a minute but then they would be going on round number five. On the bright side at least Hitsugaya had calmed down from when Hinamori was mentioned. He hated that bitch. The ice captain belonged to him now! It didn't make Gin any happier that Hitsugaya had been in deep thought ever since that evil woman's name was mentioned.

What had the ice shinigami been feeling one might ask? Well, it was guilt! Horrible Guilt! And this was making the fox shinigami mad that that was what Hitsugaya had felt. Did the idiot think he was betraying her! While the thought was totally preposterous to Gin, he knew that was what his captain class shinigami thought! The ice Captain seemed to have fallen asleep and Gin let out a sigh and dropped the smile. The fox shinigami leaned against the head board in a sitting position and pulled the younger into his lap. Hitsugaya let out a yawn and began to nuzzle against Gin. Well…..at least he liked him in his sleep. Gin let a sad smile show as he felt admiration come from the boy. Hitsugaya would never let himself feel that way toward Gin when he was awake.

Maybe that's what made Gin destroyed and renewed at the same time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rukia layed back on the bed completely out of breath. So that's what lesbian sex was like. The sheets were a mess and Rukia's hair was out of place. In all honesty she looked freshly fucked. Halibel just layed back down calm as ever, but you could see a satisfied gleam in the arrancar's eyes. The female shinigami had a rather delicate bite mark on her neck.

This was the most fun Halibel had had in a while. And she couldn't wait till Rukia was ready for more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So I hope you like it and I'm so sorry for the long update! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!! I love you all! So tell me what you think and thank you! By the way I checked on wkipedia and I found out that Grimmjaw's name is actually spelled Grimmjow...but I'm not going to spell his name Grimmjow until my next GrimmIchi fic. I'm going to keep on calling him Grimmjaw through this fic and then it's going to be Grimmjow from then on. Hope that makes sense. Thanks again! Though I actually like it better when it's spelled Grimmjaw...(sigh)..


	9. Hinamori's idea, Gin's love

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Well, sorry for the long update and I found out that in the category section it's spelled Grimmjaw. So I'm going to keep spelling it that way! College is hard work and I'm so sorry for the long update! So onto the chapter!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Urahara sat in his padded white room. After being constantly asked questions about why he left Soul Society in the first place, he was stuffed in the fluffy room with the foam floors. It wasn't fair!!!!! What had he done to deserve this? Ok, sure…..he might have had enemies mated against their will…..but everything worked out for the best, didn't it? The shop keeper could only praise the metaphorical heavens that Soul Society didn't know about the statue.

The ex shinigami let out a howl of laughter. Those fools would pay for locking him up, and after all he had done for Soul Society! The technical shinigami looked around before he pulled out a small black button that the doctors had missed in their search. Urahara lightly pressed down on the mysterious button, cackling lightly as he did.

The button turned into a miniature TV screen that clearly displayed a cave backdrop. Yoruichi stared at the identical small button that she held in her hand. The button was a remote viewing device that was meant for distress calls. Kisuke had given it to her in case his "shop" was ever found out. It was like the perverted shopkeeper to always have a backup plan and this was no different.

Yoruichi couldn't help but crack a smile as Urahara was shown in the mental hospital. Well, she knew it was only a matter of time before the shop keeper was committed.

"Yoruichi, I need you to bust me out." Kisuke honestly stated after looking around for some guards.

"Really, are you sure you don't need the therapy." The cat shinigami teased.

"This isn't funny!!!!!! Please…..and I need you to pick up something at my shop……" Urahara dramatically whined.

"Really now…...and why would I do that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well, it's a statue of a fat naked man, and if you put two people's blood on it at the same time then you can have them bounded for life. Plus, I'm the sanest one around!!!!" The shop keeper continued to rant. The cat lady thought for a minute before a mischievous smile came to her face. Well, why not help her childhood friend out?

"I'll be there in two days." Yoruichi stated as she clicked off the remote viewing device. First she had to test this so called mating statue. And she knew just the two people to try it on.

Kisuke stared at the little device that now had a blurry white screen on it. Damn it! The shop keeper knew that the cat woman would make good on her promise…..but he also knew that she might take her sweet time. This was one of the few days the Urahara could be not called a genius. He really should have thought about telling her. Who knows what type of fun Yoruichi would have with that statue. The shop keeper let a groan of frustration escape him and did the only thing he could do……. Sulk in the corner.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The cat woman easily walked in to the small candy shop. Now where would Urahara hide something of value to him? A small smirk came to her face as she went into Kisuke's bedroom. The dresser drawers were at the side of the room to which Yoruichi easily opened the shop keeper's underwear drawer. The statue sat on top of the technical shinigami's whitey tighty's. Typical man. The cat lady shook her head as she grabbed the statue and disappeared into the night. Now, it was time to test this out…..and she had two perfect people in mind. Soul Society won't know what hit them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zaraki Kenpachi was known through out Soul Society for his ruthlessness, which didn't really come to a surprise. One look at the man and you could immediately sense the killing intent from him. Though for as many things as he had. Strength. Respect. Personality. He did have something missing from his life and that would be a lover. Sure the eleventh division captain had had sex, but the older he got he found himself looking for something more. Perhaps someone who was unlike him. He needed someone who wouldn't fight him on everything. Needless to say this scared the shit out of Kenpachi. He loved to fight!

Plus, he wasn't going through some mid life crisis where he suddenly started craving a submissive uke…..nope….not in the least…..Well, at least he knew he was gay. The eleventh division captain sighed as he thought about Ichigo. He should have just fucked the kid and have seen where it led, but now it was too late. The substitute shinigami had run off with a hollow he could show him a good time.

Zaraki sneered at that. If only he would have acted earlier. Though what was really creeping the strength shinigami out was now he was craving something of the submissive flavor….and that was something Zaraki could not tolerate! He growled as he took another swing at his subordinates. Ikkaku had gotten lucky enough to hit him in his musings. Suddenly a flash grenade went off and Yoruichi quickly scooped up the blood in a small vile before disappearing again. Ikkaku and Zaraki stopped only for a second before shrugging the flash off and going back to fighting. There was no reason wondering over something that didn't involve killing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira with nothing to do after his beloved Captain left started helping out in the fourth division first aid center. The overly loyal shinigami was so lonely since his captain left. Sure Kira knew that his captain never saw him that way but he couldn't help trying to think that maybe one day the fox shinigami would look at him in complete love and trust. He had always wondered what Gin would look like if he actually smiled like a normal person and opened his eyes.

One thing Kira knew was now his former captain was happily living it up with his uke. Kira let out a disappointed sound. He had always known that Ichimaru cared for Hitsugaya. It was pretty obvious to the ex lieutenant. The way Gin would always tease the younger and watch over him. It was horrible and Kira would have given anything to be in Hitsugaya's place. Though there was really no crying over spilt milk. It was over and Kira wished the two captain's the best. Though the last thing he expected to hear over the loud speaker was that Soul Society was attempting a peace treaty with Hueco Mundo but really where would he be placed after all this was over? Kira desperately wished that someone wanted him….then maybe he wouldn't feel so damn lonely all the time.

In fact Kira was so caught up in his loneliness that he didn't notice when he ran into the wall. All the sharp knives the overly nervous shinigami was carrying flew into the air, some even falling and cutting the ex lieutenant. Kira looked down and saw the blood pouring out from the wound in his hand, of course with Kira's horrible nerves made the overly loyal shinigami pass out from shock.

Yoruichi watched from the top of one of the roof and shook her head at the scene. That was just pathetic. Though it worked to her advantage. The cat lady jumped off the roof and scooped up some of Kira's blood.

"Don't worry Kira, you'll have a strong man to protect you soon." Yoruichi whispered as she poured the two separate vials of Kira's and Kenpachi's blood on the statue of the bulky naked man. At first the statue didn't do anything which made Yoruichi question if it was real, but then a huge bright light shot out from the sculpture.

"Love….Love…..forever……and…..ever…… until the day you die….." The song began to sing. Yoruichi watched the statue with curious eyes to see what would happen next.

"Now, upon the gods blessing…..and through the blood of life……and through this kiss will the two be bound …..forever…..and ever…..and ever…..Now KISS YOUR LOVE!" The invisible voice screeched across the sky.

"Now kiss, to secure the bonding of life!!!!!" The insane melody yelled. The cat woman watched as blood began to drip from Kira's lip….and then suddenly you could see a dust cloud forming in the distance. Zaraki was being pushed by the invisible force to the place where Kira was. Yoruichi hid behind the bushes and watched as Kenpachi forcefully slammed his lips with Izuru making the blood from his lip mingle with Kira's own.

Kenpachi was in a certain bliss. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't fucked anything in the last five months but with that one kiss his erection seemed to grow. Damn, who the hell was he kissing anyway?

Zaraki looked down and saw Gin's ex lieutenant, well what the hell. Kenpachi was always the type of person to act and he wouldn't wait like he did with Ichigo, so Zaraki happily pushed further down.

Kira woke up somewhere in the middle of the kiss and couldn't help the shocked but happy feeling that took over. The nervous shinigami instantly seemed to grow hard from the lip on lip action and found himself responding in more ways than one. Kira let out a gasp as he felt Zaraki grind into him…god it felt amazing.

Since Zaraki was the take charge type of guy he didn't waste any time stripping Kira of his shinigami uniform. The overly loyal shinigami looked up at Kenpachi and couldn't help but let out a pant of pleasure as he watched the strength shinigami strip himself. Zaraki didn't waste any time as he propped Kira up and unmercifully entered him with one thrust. Kira didn't know why but even though there should have been pain there was pleasure. His body stretched to his limit to accommodate Zaraki's size.

The strength shinigami let his head fall back in pleasure. Kenpachi ruthlessly slammed in and out of Kira's heat. Gin's ex lieutenant was so fucking tight. Possibly a virgin. Kira grunted in pleasure a Zaraki continually thrust into him hitting a certain spot each time. They both continued until they felt their release and slid down the wall. Kira panted at the release.

"Well…I liked that come by later tonight…." Zaraki ordered as he easily put his uniform back on. Throwing Kira's uniform on top of the exhausted one. Kira only had the strength to nod before he fell asleep. Kenpachi let out an amused smile as he moved the younger into the alley and walked off.

Yoruichi watched from the bushes with a smile on her face. Well, what do you know? Kisuke wasn't pulling her leg after all. Though something would have to be done about that erection that the statue was having.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hitsugaya wearily opened his eyes. The whole six days since the peace treaty meeting had been nothing but sex for the pre teen. Seriously this was how his days had been going since then. Wake up, have sex, sleep, have sex, have sex, sex, sex, sleep, wake up, sex, shower, and then some more sex, go to bed for the night then wake up and do it all over again.

The ice captain had also noticed a change in Gin, he seemed to be more forceful and serious now. Though the fox shinigami still held on to that never ending smile. The pre teen had never felt more exhausted in his entire life. He could tell by the soft breathing next to him that Gin was sound asleep. That was good. Hitsugaya had been woken up by a blowjob or in mid fuck more than once that week. The ice captain grimaced when he felt the cum that was dried to his body. Maybe he could take a quick shower before Gin woke up.

Hitsugaya carefully slid out of bed, making sure not to wake the older. A small limp could be seen in the pre teen's steps as he walked to the bathroom that was in the their room. Gin had been rough and demanding last night. He had taken the younger in every position known to man and Hitsugaya couldn't help but wonder if that was some form of sweet torture. It wasn't like he could say no to the fox shinigami. Every time Gin touched him he was overly willing even if his mind said no his body happily said yes.

Hitsugaya turned on the hot water and let it run down his back. God that felt good. He didn't know what brought about this change in the older. Gin had been acting strange since the peace treaty. Hitsugaya didn't have a clue why, but he thought that it might have something to do with love. The pre teen grabbed the bottle of shampoo and began to wash his spiky hair. Some things were just so unfair.

The shower curtain began to slide open revealing Hitsugaya's worst nightmare…well not really……but was it so hard to get some time alone?

"Gaya why didn't you wake me up? Then we could have fucked!" Gin said with a forced smile while he leaned Hitsugaya back against him.

"What the hell! I want the day off!" The pre teen demanded as he tried to get out of Gin's grip.

"Aww, well you know that isn't going to happen." Gin yawned as his voice became a bit more forceful. The ice captain let out a growl as he gave his seme an upper cut, making both of them have bloody noses.

"What is your problem!" The pre teen demanded as he held his bloody nose.

"My problem….don't you mean your problem? I know it's impossible for you to LIKE someone much less LOVE them." The fox shinigami scoffed as he tried to wipe the blood away.

"What does that have to do with anything! I like a lot of people!" Hitsugaya yelled as he tried to defend himself.

"Like hell. The only thing you love is fucking! Which is what we've been doing, it's not like you want anything else about me." Gin sneered.

"Idiot! IT'S NOT LIKE I DON'T FUCKING LOVE YOU ….." Hitsugaya instantly covered his mouth with his hands as his face heated up with embarrassment. Did he really just say that? No…..No way would he ever say something like that…..he knew he cared about Gin…..but love?

"Holy shit….I did NOT say that!" The pre teen yelled after a minute of awkward silence. Gin could feel his smile widen. So his uke did love him. The shower continued to rain down on them both. Before this could get anymore out of hand Gin pulled Hitsugaya to him and gave the younger a kiss, licking under Hitsugaya's lip asking for entrance, which the ice Captain willingly provided. Hitsugaya was tired but his body always seemed to supply him with enough energy when these sessions arose. The younger began to become unbearably hot with Gin's touches.

The pre teen slid his tongue along Gin's as an attempt at dominance, but like always Gin won. The fox shinigami began to lap along some of Hitsugaya's love bites that had been made in the last six days. The pre teen let out a whimper of pleasure as he began to use his own tongue to lick at the spot on Gin's neck that would drive the older man wild.

The ice captain didn't know why but Gin was being gentle. That wasn't like the fox shinigami at all. There was normal sex and hardcore sex, but never gentle sex. The fox shinigami ground himself into the younger to relive some pressure. Hitsugaya whimpered and pushed up against Gin. The heat was absolutely unbearable. Gin smirked as he saw Hitsugaya's growing need for him.

"Ready Gaya?" The fox shinigami sneakily asked as he propped the ice shinigami up against the tiles, with his back to the shower.

"Fuck yes…." The younger muttered as he allowed Gin to slam him against the tiles walls and sheath himself to the hilt in one swift motion. The blood that lubricated the thrusting making tiny red streaks as it was washed down the drain. Gin slammed back into Hitsugaya hitting that "special spot" directly and making the younger literally cry in pleasure. Gin kept up the pace but began to lick the ice captain's eyes, getting rid of the tears.

The fox shinigami slammed into the ice shinigami. Hitsugaya could feel everything in his body constricting, though coherent thought was miles away from the ice captain he could feel himself coming to an end. He sloppily kissed Gin back as he came. Hitsugaya couldn't help but clamp down around the fox shinigami, Gin let out a growl as he thrust one last time into the younger and came.

"I love you." Gin growled as he came inside the ice captain. The two were completely exhausted from the sex and from the fact that the water was hot and making them sleepy. All evidence of their love making being washed down the drain. The fox shinigami somehow managed to pick Hitsugaya up and slam into another wall which made him fall down. The fox shinigami could still hear the shower going on as he slide down the dry wall, wet, with Hitsugaya half asleep in his lap.

The ice shinigami let out a yawn and wrapped his arms around the older's neck.

"I love you." Gin heard. It was so quiet that he might have missed it…..but he heard it! His Gaya loved him!!! Though despite how his mind was doing a miniature victory dance, Gin just opened his eyes and let a soft smile grace his features as he pulled his ice captain into an embrace. The two instantly fell asleep after.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rukia threw a punch at Halibel, which of course the female arrancar easily dodged.

"No, see your too slow, you're just pretending I'm Ichigo and you aren't planning ahead." Halibel commented after a moment of sparring, though she had a striking suspicion that this was real for Rukia. The female arrancar had been observing her mate and she had come to the conclusion that her silence unnerved Rukia. Though she hadn't attempted to have sex with the female shinigami since the first night.

Rukia was so confused! This was so unfair, not only did she have to mate a girl but she had to mate a girl that hardly ever spoke a full sentence. The female shinigami hadn't been anywhere near civil to her so called mate. But Halibel didn't seem to care! Not to mention it made Rukia mad to see how much the other arrancar's respected her mate. They would come to Halibel for advice and just to talk, while the other arrancar would just laugh at Rukia. It also didn't help that Halibel was an amazing fighter and the second espada.

She even had the nerve to dress Rukia in kimono robes! And Ichigo hadn't helped her in the least! She had tried to sneak away to see him but was easily caught by her mate. But the real reason Rukia was angry and one that she would never admit was that she wanted a replay of what happened on the first night. Though Halibel hadn't even kissed her since then! However Halibel did offer to increase Rukia's power by sparring with her. So that's what they did. Over and over until Rukia couldn't stand or walk. Then Halibel would take Rukia to their room and heal her and do it again tomorrow. It was so infuriating that she couldn't even land a hit on her yet, and it didn't seem like Halibel was even trying! The worst part was that Rukia was starting to respect Halibel!

"Alright, let's try it again." Rukia gritted out. Halibel nodded and the fight was back on. She would be able to beat her mate one day!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nnoitora snuck behind the walls toward Aizen's room. Uliquiorra was out today and it seemed he was stupid enough to leave his beautiful Aizen alone. The fifth espada let out an evil chuckle as he inched himself closer to the door. No, believe it or not he wasn't planning on Fucking Aizen, then Grimmjaw and his queen would get mad and maybe do something……but that didn't' mean he couldn't trick Uliquiorra into sabotaging himself now did it?

Nnoitora walked into the room and watched as Aizen writhed in pain. He doubted the hypnosis shinigami could even sense his presence. This was perfect! Nnoitora brought out a small bottle of his own cum that he had gotten by jerking off earlier. The fifth espada smirked as he began to splash the bottle on Aizen effectively covering the whole bed in cum. The hypnosis shinigami was in so much pain that he didn't seem to notice. Then Nnoitora smirked as he brought out a small post it note that he had stolen from Halibel's mate. On it he wrote.

_Thanks for letting me have a good time. Hope you had a fun trip. _

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_The Aizen rapist_.

Nnoitora gave an evil smile as he tied the note to Aizen's collar and whipped the hypnosis shinigami for good measure than left. Blood and semen stained the bed and it really looked like he might have had sex with Aizen. Now the pawns were in play!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo and was coming back from breakfast. Ironically the arrancar had never tasted human food before and Ichigo had decided to make some. What he didn't expect was that the arrancar's would start loving his food and ask him to cook for them everyday. And contrary to what you might have been told, cooking in a giant kitchen with limited ingredients for hundreds of arrancar was no easy task. So what he began to do was start having cooking classes early in the morning. Today he was teaching them how to make ice cream Sundays.

Well, first there was the argument over the ice cream, then there was the discussion on how to use whip cream that was in the spray bottles. Then after that the arrancar's made a mess when they were eating their ice cream. Ichigo had never seen so many slobs in his life. So he had ordered them to clean up while he went to go change.

Sometimes Grimmjaw would stand at the back of the room while Ichigo taught and smirk the entire time. This was good however since the other arrancar's stopped regarding Ichigo as Grimmjaw's mate or the shinigami and instead started showing a genuine respect for the teen. Though he was thankful he at least had some patience and was dealing with hollows that were used to being constantly yelled at. However for the time being Ichigo and his shinigami robes were covered in ice cream and whip cream. He needed a bath. The teen almost grimaced as he thought about how he promised to teach them how to make jello tomorrow.

Ichigo passed Aizen's room and noticed Nnoitora walking down the hall. The two met eyes but didn't say anything. Ichigo wondered what the fifth espada was up to. It was odd since they hadn't had to break up any fights that week. The teen shrugged off his musings and entered the bedroom.

Grimmjaw was already awake and was staring at the ceiling when he heard his mate come in from his early morning classes. He though it was cute how his shinigami had taken it upon himself to educate the other arrancar. Ichigo didn't seem to notice that Grimmjaw was awake. The arrancar smirked as he flash stepped behind Ichigo and pulled his mate to him.

"Thinking about going somewhere?" Grimmjaw lustfully whispered in the teen's ear as he licked up some of he ice cream that was on the other's face. Ichigo shivered at the sensation, Grimmjaw licked his lips….Chocolate. Yum.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ichigo managed to get out as he felt Grimmjaw sensually running his hand up through his chest. The shinigami growled as he turned around and slammed their lips together. Grimmjaw easily took control and began licking Ichigo's face and neck for some more of that delicious flavor.

The teen gripped the wall as he moaned at the sensation. God, why did Grimmjaw's tongue have to be so talented? Ichigo felt his body harden with Grimmjaw's ministrations. The sixth espada smirked as he began to run his tongue lower and Ichigo let out a whimper as Grimmjaw began to grind himself into his uke.

"Damn it, Grimm…." Ichigo grunted in the pleasure haze. The teen could feel Grimmjaw's erection lightly touching him in the stomach.

"Yeah, Ichi?" The arrancar playfully asked even though his voice was filled with desire. Grimmjaw entered Ichigo before he could say anything. The substitute shinigami let out a gasp of pleasure as Grimmjaw unexpectedly filled him. Grimmjaw was in heaven. Ichigo was so tight and hot it was unbelievable. The teen wrapped his arms around Grimmjaw to get better leverage. The arrancar got the message and began ruthlessly plunging into the younger. The two continued like this until Grimmjaw felt himself reaching his end and reach around to pump Ichigo's straining erection.

The teenager let out a whimper at the dual stimulation and began to try his best to increase the friction. Though this didn't last long.

"Grimm." Ichigo whimpered as he came.

"Ichi." Grimmjaw quietly growled as he came inside his mate. The two collapsed in a sweaty heap on the floor with chocolate and strawberry ice cream taste lingering on their lips.

" I want you to start teaching the arrancar how to get along with humans." Grimmjaw slurred.

"uh huh." Ichigo agreed already half asleep.

Grimmjaw couldn't help but smirk. His mate was too cute sometimes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinamori sat in Aizen's old apartment and sobbed. Yes, she knew she should be happy because they were finally going to have peace, and Tosen had been returned and forgiven with his mentally disabled husband. But this wasn't right!

She had heard the state that her beloved Aizen-Sama was in from Renji. She had never thought in all her life that Aizen would become a concubine! And Whitey-Chan was with the traitor. He had promised her that he would try to stop Gin. Not fucking fall head over heels for the bastard! Gin was using some type of manipulation to make Hitsugaya be with him, she was sure.

"What would Aizen-Sama want me to do?" Hinamori asked out loud. She knew! She would have Renji pull some strings and she would go to the next meeting in Hueco Mundo and kill Gin directly. Then Hitsugaya and Aizen would go back to normal! It was the only thing! Hitsugaya would never betray her like that! He hated Gin and it wasn't doing any good for Hinamori's temper that Matsumoto was constantly talking about how proud she was of her captain for finally getting rid of that sexual frustration! Couldn't Matsumoto see that Gin was only using her whitey-Chan! She couldn't understand what there was to get so happy about.

For all Soul Society knew Hitsugaya could be tied up and chained right now! Hinamori had to be strong for Aizen and Hitsugaya.

"Don't worry Aizen-Sama, Whitey-Chan….I'll save you." the female shinigami said with determination.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, there you go! Hope you like it! I want to thank all my reviewers! So please tell me what you think. I can't watch japanese animation with english dubs any longer. Half the time I'm yelling at the tv. They butchered Itachi's voice and dear god what did they do to my Ichi in bleach! Once you have the real thing you just can't go back to dubs!!!! lol, well that was my rant sorry again for the long update! Hope a great day and tell me what you think!


	10. A female rapist?

Disclaimer: Don't own

Well, I'm back. I'm going to try to start getting my chapter back out in one week again. Good news! I made an A- on my first draft. It was insane we have to write an essay to the governor and I wrote about how frozen chocolate chip pancakes needed more chocolate chips. And in my death and dying class I'm going to get some hands on experience with grief conseling with hospice volunteering. We all have to do it, but I'm happy that I'll get some hands on experience! So anyway I hope you guys like it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Fuck….Harder" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjaw ruthlessly slammed into him. Damn, did he have to go through this everyday? It always happened the same way too. Grimmjaw would wake up and decide that he wanted some "alone time" with his mate and wake Ichigo up in an attempt to feel more connected and get off. Though he had a nasty habit forming of seeing how much Ichigo could take before he exploded. This of course meant lots of teasing but he didn't think Ichigo minded as much as he played he did. When the sixth espada heard this he forcefully slowed his thrusts so that he would linger longer on Ichigo's prostate than necessary making the teen go into a pleasure filled frenzy and beg for more.

"Maybe…." Grimmjaw lustily whispered in the substitute shinigami's ear making the teen shiver with the implications of those words. Before Ichigo could argue further Grimmjaw began to lick at Ichigo's bite mark and run his nails lightly down the shinigami's back. The teenager growled in his pleasure induced state. FINE! Two can play it that way. Ichigo bit into his mate's shoulder while digging his nails into the arrancar's back. Grimmjaw couldn't help but arch his back as the pain and pleasure blended together. Ichigo being tough was just so hot! The sixth espada couldn't hold himself back anymore. Grimmjaw resumed his ruthless thrusting into the shinigami.

Ichigo was now smiling stupidly as that amazing pleasure filled him. The blood stained between his thighs from where he had been ripped open, but thanks to the spell he didn't feel any pain. The shinigami moaned as he wrapped his legs further around Grimmjaw. The arrancar felt the pre-cum drip out from Ichigo neglected member that was lightly poking Grimmjaw in the stomach. The sixth espada roughly grabbed his shinigami's weeping member and began to pump it. The two continued like this for a couple more minutes until they felt themselves coming to their end.

"Grimmjaw!" Ichigo screamed as he came over his mate's abdomen and clamping down around the sixth espada's member. Grimmjaw continued thrusting, trying to ride out his erection but with how tight and hot his shinigami was it was only a matter of time before Grimmjaw came.

"Ichi." Grimmjaw growled as he came inside his mate and collapsed from the sheer force of the orgasm. The arrancar layed on top of his mate to catch his breath. He always felt like he had to be in contact with Ichigo after they had sex. You've heard of those couples who have sex then roll over and fall asleep without touching each other after they just had sex. Well Grimmjaw was not in that category. He always had to feel Ichigo pressed up against him after sex. It was something instinctual that wouldn't rest until he knew that his mate was safe and where would Ichigo be safer than in Grimmjaw's arms? Hell, the arrancar couldn't even go to sleep unless he was touching Ichigo. Needless, to say the sixth espada was happy that Ichigo tolerated this.

The shinigami passively let Grimmjaw pull him into the arrancar's arms. Why fight it? It felt good. The arrancar's arms intertwined around Ichigo's waist.

"You know it's probably not a good idea to do this when we have the meeting to go to in about five hours." Ichigo yawned as he backed further into the warmth that Grimmjaw was providing.

"Yeah, well…..they'll be fine……" Grimmjaw yawned as he rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder and the two of them fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hichigo looked around in his upside down world. Something just wasn't right here. It was like Ichigo's energy system was over developed. It was nice that now you could walk into the buildings but inside the buildings were nothing but wires, to which Hichigo assumed were energy transportation systems. What the hell was going on in the outside world?

What was his idiot doing? Nothing seemed to make sense. Hichigo sighed as he watched the different energies flowing around in the see through plastic wires. One was light blue which was Ichigo's energy. The other was a dark black energy with a blood red tint to it. Which would be Hichigo's energy. Then they had a dark blue energy floating around…..and it looked like Grimmjaw's. The look a like hollow shook his head as he layed down, he'd see what was going on later. At least it hadn't been raining in the last couple of weeks.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinamori stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath. Today was the day. She couldn't chicken out now. Not after all the work Renji put into convincing Yamamoto to let her come. The bad part was that Matsumoto had pushed herself in the group as well. Hinamori was beginning to gain an uncanny hatred of Hitsugaya's lieutenant. Why did she support the relationship! Didn't Matsumoto see that it was a sin! Didn't Matsumoto care about Aizen!!!!

Hinamori shook her head as she tried to stop the tears from falling. The female shinigami HAD to help Aizen. Hinamori looked over her shinigami uniform again to make sure that the daggers were hidden. Help was on it's way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matsumoto sat near the window with a dreamy smile on her face. She couldn't have been more happier if she tried! She was getting her captain and her best friend back! She was happy that Gin had finally made a move on Hitsugaya. Truthfully, that's why she had never worried. While every other lieutenant would be begging their captain not to go to Hueco Mundo and to stay where it was safe, Matsumoto would encourage her captain to go. Because she knew that it didn't matter what would happen Gin wouldn't let Hitsugaya die. Even if Gin would have suddenly decided to take Hitsugaya as a slave against his will, she still doubted that anything bad would happen to her captain.

Gin was always very protective to those people who were dear to him. Matsumoto's smile grew as she thought about how she was one of his special people and so was her captain. A giggle escaped the busty lady's throat as she tried to slow her anticipation to see her best friend and captain. Though it unnerved Matsumoto that Hinamori was coming. The busty shinigami and everyone else knew of Hinamori's obsession with Aizen. And she would be damned if she let that little Aizen whore ruin Gin and Hitsugaya's happiness. Hinamori better pray that she didn't mess with her!

But then again there was really no reason to get angry now was there? Matsumoto would just have to keep an extra close eye on Hinamori. Besides she should get ready! She had five hours until that meeting was supposed to take place.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamamoto looked around at the shinigami who were going to accompany him to Hueco Mundo. There was Hinamori, Matsumoto, Renji, Zaraki, and Yachiru. Not exactly the most professional bunch but they would do. The elderly shinigami summoned up the door way that lead to the land of hollows.

All of the shinigami jumped through and landed in the living room in Hueco Mundo. Grimmjaw and Ichigo were already waiting on the couch for the shinigami to appear. Renji looked at his friend and wasn't sure what exactly to feel…..he wanted Ichigo to be happy…….but what if all this was some trick by Aizen. It was stupid but Renji really didn't know how to act around the substitute shinigami anymore.

First everyone did the civil thing and shook hands before going into the meeting room and sitting down.

"So how have things been going since last week?" Yamamoto asked.

"Pretty well, and what about you?" Ichigo started.

"We have had some people question our actions, but so far nothing of any significance has happened." Yamamoto explained.

"I want to see my Captain! When is he going to be here!" Matsumoto excitedly yelled.

"Hitsugaya and Gin will be out shortly." Grimmjaw answered.

"Where's Rukia?" Renji respectfully asked. He was worried about his childhood friend. At that time Rukia came down walking down the hallways with Halibel to the meeting room.

"Hi Renji!" Rukia yelled to her friend.

"What's with you? Did they make you weak like they did Aizen?" Renji worriedly asked. Halibel's eyes narrowed at the implication that her mate was weak. Rukia seemed to pick up on Halibel's nonverbal clues and let out a smirk.

"No I feel great! In fact….How about a friendly spar?" Rukia asked with a mischievous grin. Renji looked around at the table, he didn't know how he should answer. Though he was positive that he was more powerful than Rukia, he had always been and would always be.

"Go on." Grimmjaw said when he noticed Rukia's desire to fight. It seemed the female shinigami was starting to take after Halibel.

"Yes Sir." Renji said as he gave a small bow and followed Rukia down the long white hallways to the gigantic training room.

"So let's get this started." Rukia stated with a smile.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." Renji stated. The two raced forward with their swords. Rukia did a back flip over the red head, then she swung her sword down. Renji barely had time to block to metal, When did Rukia get so fast!? Renji didn't have any time to contemplate further before Rukia slammed her sword into the ground. The training arena's dirt floor became covered in a thick layed of ice. The ice went up into the walls where it grew giant spikes. Well…..that was a new technique.

The female shinigami didn't waste any more time before she began to rush toward her childhood friend. Renji let out a growl at the new technique, when did Rukia learn this! The red head began to swing his sword but found that he couldn't move…..much less walk with out slipping. Rukia couldn't help but let out a chuckle as Renji slammed onto the ground when he tried to walk. Then he didn't get up……and the female shinigami started to worry, so being the kind person Rukia was she began to walk over to Renji to see if he was ok. That proved however to be a mistake. Renji grabbed the bunny obsessor's ankle and easily threw her into the wall with the spikes on it.

"See Rukia. Not good enough yet. Just give up." Renji taunted. He knew he had won, once Rukia hit those ice spikes it would be over. Though something strange happened instead. The spikes went smooth and Rukia easily slid down the wall, unharmed.

"You should think before you speak Renji." Rukia warned, and just as she said this all the ice in the room began to freeze Renji from the toes up. The red head looked in horror as the realization dawned on him. He lost. This was just unnatural. Rukia calmly walked to where Renji was and put the tip of her sword to his throat.

"Give up?" She asked, it was obvious to both of them who won.

"Yes." Renji growled as his face began to match his hair for losing to her.

"Good." Rukia smiled as she pushed her sword into the ground and reabsorbed all the ice.

"How did you become powerful enough to beat me?" Renji sulked.

"Well, Halibel's been training me. Truthfully, I'm no where near her level but it seems that I'm your equal in strength now." Rukia smirked.

"Rukia are you really ok with this? That arrancar lady's treating you well isn't she? And what about Ichigo is he being nice to you?" Renji asked in a very concerned way.

"Well, at first I detested the idea of being mated to an arrancar……but Halibel's ok. She's really quiet but she hasn't forced anything on me and really all we do most of the time is spar…..and I really don't know what to say about Ichigo. All the arrancar try to keep me away from him and when I see him it's just for a couple of seconds and even then it's really awkward. Though I understand…..Renji…..I was so blind. I can understand why he doesn't want to talk to me, but I owe him an apology." Rukia said as she stared at the ground.

"Well as long as you can tolerate it. I've been really worried about that." Renji confessed as he let himself lay down on the training ground.

"Yeah. Thanks. You're a real friend, Renji." Rukia admitted as the two fell into a comfortable silence.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Renji left to spar with Rukia the meeting went back to what it was before. Zaraki had gone off to spar with a group of arrancar and Yachiru went with them to cheer her "Ken-Chan" on. The arrancar didn't stand a chance, but Ichigo had a feeling that the only reason Zaraki wasn't begging him for a rematch was because it might had messed up the peace treaty with Soul Society. Though Ichigo knew that the second Hueco Mundo had a secure peace with Soul Society that they might as well make Zaraki a room, because the strength shinigami would come over everyday in an insane power induced haze and declare he would want a rematch. Ichigo was getting tired just thinking about it.

Matsumoto was asking where her beloved captain was every two minutes and ten seconds. Hinamori had needed to go to the bathroom so the group had let her go and as usual Yamamoto just kept on his face of neutrality. So far the meeting was going in a peaceful direction.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinamori snuck around the corridors of Hueco Mundo. She had to find whitey-Chan!!!! She knew she could save him. The female shinigami had been opening random doors in order to see if she could find her little friend. Whitey-Chan was like a little brother to her, she had to find him! Whitey-Chan would help her save Aizen, then they could all go back to Soul Society and live happily ever after. Aizen would return to being a captain and she would return to being his faithful Lieutenant, then Whitey-Chan would live with her. Maybe Aizen and her could adopt Whitey-Chan when they got back. Hinamori's friend might have been a captain but he was still only fourteen. Aizen could become a father figure to Hitsugaya!

With these thoughts in mind Hinamori began to furiously open even more doors. She came across a giant white door that she carefully opened.

"Whitey-Chan?" Hinamori asked as she went into the darkened room. Hinamori could see something on the bed. They say curiosity killed the cat, but Hinamori really wasn't thinking along those lines as she walked into the room. And nearly fainted at what she saw!

Aizen! Aizen was hurt! There was this white sticky substance that seemed to cling to Aizen's skin. Then there was the blood that stained the sheets…and dear god! Was that a collar!!!!

"Aizen-Sama!!!" Hinamori screamed as she jumped on the bed, unintentionally getting the sticky substance all over her robe. The former hypnosis shinigami groaned in pain and turned away from her. This seemed to split Hinamori's heart in two. How could her Aizen-Sama not want to see her?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uliquiorra opened the portal back to Hueco Mundo. The mission had been accomplished. Ichigo had asked the stoic arrancar to please go to the Human Realm and watch over his family and make sure Kon wasn't being too perverted. Needless to say Uliquiorra obeyed his Master's Queen without question. Thankfully nothing seemed out of place with Ichigo's family, though Uliquiorra was a bit miffed that Kon had five girlfriends and three boyfriends that he was dating simultaneously in Ichigo's body. The fourth espada had to plan an elaborate scheme to make all the girls and guys find out about each other. The stoic one would always have a fond memory of when the girls had decided to storm Kon and beat him up with bricks.

Uliquiorra would have given his report immediately after returning but his Master was in a meeting and the stoic one didn't want to disturb him. So, Uliquiorra was heading to see his pet. He had missed Aizen so much since he had been gone this week. He hope Nnoitora hadn't done anything stupid while he was gone. Truthfully, all the stoic one wanted was to have some "alone time" with Aizen.

The fourth espada came to his door and noticed that it was slightly ajar. That was strange, he was positive that he locked it before….though Nnoitora could be a sneaky bastard when he wanted to be. Without thinking Uliquiorra slammed open the door. He was ready to kill Nnoitora for even thinking about getting close to Aizen when the stoic one was out! Though instead of being met with Nnoitora in mid fuck with his pet, Uliquiorra was met with another sight. It was a small female shinigami in his bed, with HIS Aizen….and she was covered in…..Cum?

The fourth espada growled as he picked up the girl by the collar. His first instinct was to kill her where she stood, but then there was the peace treaty going on. So Uliquiorra figured he would have the shinigami deal with her. Then he looked down and couldn't help but see the note attached to Aizen's collar.

"The Aizen Rapist?" Uliquiorra thought in anger as he looked at the little whore. She had tried to rape Aizen! It was obvious with the cum and the blood…and the note. The fourth espada let out another low growl as he pulled carried the kicking and screaming lady to the meeting. This issue had to be dealt with immediately!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hitsugaya had finally gotten to the meeting. The reason he was late was because at first Gin and him had overslept…..and not the overslept in the sex kind of way…..but the overslept in the actually sleeping type of way. Then Hitsugaya was worried about whether he should wear his shinigami robes or not. Though he was happy when he went into the meeting room and saw Matsumoto. Something just seemed to instantly calm him.

He remembered how Renji acted when he found out he was mated to Gin, but the ice captain really didn't think his lieutenant would act like that…..but you never knew…..Well, he was right because the first thing the busty shinigami did was suffocate the young captain with a hug. Next she ran to Gin and did the same thing with him.

"Oh my god! You all are the cutest thing!!!! So I have to know! Who is the uke? And when you come back we'll have a big party with lots of beer and sex!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she rambled on about what had been happening and how she hoped that Gin and Hitsugaya stayed together.

The ice captain held his head as he felt a headache coming on from Matsumoto's rambling, and it didn't help that Gin was entertaining her thoughts by pulling him close. The pre teen's face began to glow red from embarrassment which showed a sharp contrast to his hair.

"Get off me you pervert!" Hitsugaya said as he lightly bit into Gin's hand. Though the fox shinigami smiled.

"Kinky today….aren't you Gaya?" Gin implied as he held onto the ice captain tighter. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't help it. His ice shinigami was so cute when he was embarrassed. The pre teen let out a growl and was about to protest some more, but that was when Gin slammed there lips together. Hitsugaya opened up his mouth out of pure instinct and Gin quickly took control. Matsumoto began to jump up and down from the thing she had always wanted to see! It made her so happy that Hitsugaya wasn't fighting and was letting someone take care of him.

Of course it was that moment that Uliquiorra slammed through the meeting room carrying a hysterical Hinamori followed by a rather large group of arrancar. Let's face it a stoic arrancar carrying a hysterical female shinigami covered in cum by the collar was sure to attract some attention. Hinamori stopped screaming and looked up and saw Gin and her Whitey-Chan in a rather heated kiss.

"WHITEY-CHAN!!!!!" Hinamori yelled as her world spinned. This wasn't right. Nothing was right anymore. Her Whitey-Chan had become corrupt. The female shinigami felt tears roll down her cheeks…she didn't want to do it….but it was the only way her Whitey-Chan could be saved. Whitey-Chan must be purified, and he only way that could happen was if he died. Hinamori twisted out of Uliquiorra's grasp and charged at the two.

Gin saw this and quickly pushed Hitsugaya away making Hinamori miss in her energy blast. The fox shinigami flash stepped in front of his mate. The ice captain looked up with a sudden apprehension on his face. Hinamori didn't waste anymore time as she ran toward Gin will a look of pure blood lust in her eyes. And for a moment in Hitsugaya didn't know what to do. Hinamori was his friend, sure she was a little screwed up, but he couldn't hurt her.

Gin tried to block, but with Hitsugaya's refusal to hurt his friend he was unconsciously sucking up Gin's energy. Gin knew something was wrong but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to protect his mate. Matsumoto watched in horror as Gin brought out his sword a used that to block Hinamori's blood thirsty attacks, but even so the busty shinigami could tell that Gin's energy was weakening.

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME!!! YOU PROMISED!!!" Hinamori screamed as she continued to attack but Matsumoto had had enough, she quickly released her shiki and easily defeated the insane lady.

"What is the meaning of this!!!" Yamamoto yelled as he watched what was happening from the meeting table.

"She has raped my pet." Uliquiorra spoke evenly as he eyed the sobbing shinigami on the floor being held in a choke hold by Matsumoto. Nnoitora was in the group with the other arrancar. He had been visiting Aizen everyday that Uliquiorra was gone, to make sure that everything would still be fresh when the stoic arrancar came back.

"I hate you, Hitsugaya!" Hinamori yelled. The ice captain felt his heart smash into a thousand pieces. This wasn't fair! At first he felt grief….but in less than two seconds he felt angry! Hinamori was supposed to care about him! So why the hell was it that Gin was protecting him.

"That's enough! I have chosen my own fate! I will not be put in you black and white views of the world! And I love you Hinamori, but you never even cared about me. I'm over you and I chosen somebody that I love! Now, you can either accept that like a GOOD friend would or leave. I will not tolerate you attacking or saying anything about my mate!" Hitsugaya growled as he walked over to Gin's side. The fox shinigami had a giant grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around the younger. Matsumoto let out a smile at the confession.

Nnoitora walked forward….well why the hell not! This couldn't have happened at a better time!

"I saw her rape Uliquiorra's pet! It was horrible she was whipping him and going down on him, and Aizen was in so much pain that I wasn't even sure if I could compete." Nnoitora said as he easily lied through his teeth. Now he wouldn't be blamed for it! Talk about a perfect plan.

Hinamori was aghast at the allegations against her. She would never do that to her Aizen-Sama and with what Whitey-Chan just said to her. "I didn't do such a think!" Hinamori screamed.

"See she's lying. Look she's obviously insane and do you see all the love juice she has on her." Nnoitora said while he pointed accusingly at Hinamori.

"Yes, I agree. Hinamori you're actions have possibly ruined our efforts toward peace. You will face trial in Soul Society. Matsumoto, please escort Hinamori back immediately." Yamamoto ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Matsumoto answered as she dragged as struggling Hinamori through the portal.

"I'm very sorry about that." Yamamoto apologized.

"It's alright, now what was the next issue you wanted to bring up?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh yes, well Hitsugaya and Gin are still Captain's employed in Soul Society, but I want them to retake the Captain's exam, It's just for appearance, but I think it would be a great refresher for them. Do you have any objections to this?" Yamamoto asked Gin and Hitsugaya.

"I'm fine as long as I can stay will Gaya." Gin easily said.

"I understand." Hitsugaya agreed.

"So anything else before we stop the meeting." Grimmjaw yawned. He was so bored.

"Oh yes, Tosen's wedding is in three days and we think it would be nice it the arrancar's came. It would be a great show of trust and peace and it might help people accept you easier." Yamamoto explained.

"We'll be there. I think It's time for dinner, so unless you're staying the night…….."Ichigo implied.

"Oh no, of course not. I'll be leaving now but I'm not sure about everyone else, please send them back when you see fit." Yamamoto said as he went trough the portal. Ichigo sighed, Gin had already taken Hitsugaya back to their room. Ichigo could only smile as he tried to imagine what the ice captain would have to go through with trying to teach Gin the shinigami basics.

Grimmjaw walked to the kitchen and passed the training arenas, Kenpachi sitting on top of a giant mountain of low level arrancars and Yachiru seemed to have put together a whole cheer leading squad with the other arrancar who didn't want to fight. The sixth espada shook his head, this place was just becoming a zoo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

well, there it was lol. Next chapter I'm going to attempt to write my first yuri sex scene so please wish me luck! Any ideas or comments are appreciated. lol. Thanks to all my reviewer! And I'll desperately try to get the next chapter out in a week. I'm sorry my update was so long, but that's the bad thing about psychology...you have to write LOTS or research papers and reports. Thanks to everyone who was patient with me!


	11. A technical observation

**Disclamier: Don't own**

**Well I'm back, sorry as always for the delay. I've been filling out transfer applications. I asked my psychology teacher for a reference and she put me through a ringer of questions. I kinda felt like naruto. I think it was my determination that one her over, but right before I left I accidentally called her the wrong name. But oh well. And I made the highest grade on the test! Yay, Plus the other reason for the long update was that our electricity went out for two days. The electric lines were frozen together in ice, though it was cool walking around when the whole town was in darkness and snow...kinda like silent hill...lol. Anyway enough rambling here's the story!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**THIS IS YURI!!! SKIP IF YOU DON"T LIKE!!**

Rukia layed in bed in the early morning. Today was the day they would be going back to Soul Society for Tosen's wedding. The female shinigami let out a sigh. She had absolutely no idea how this was going to turn out. One really had to laugh at the irony. At first Rukia was calling Ichigo a whore and now she's going home where she'll be condemned of the same thing. The shinigami glances at the naked female arrancar beside her…….well….at least not all things were bad……Halibel had been training her pretty well, so well in fact that Rukia beat Renji. Rukia couldn't help but let out a smile as she remembered Renji's face when he lost.

Rukia felt the side of the bed move, the female shinigami looked up and suddenly felt a pair of lips roughly on hers. At first Rukia stiffened a bit from the contact but soon relaxed when Halibel lightly bit into her lip, forcing her to open up. The stoic female arrancar happily lapped up the droplets of blood that fell from Rukia's lip. Halibel began sliding her tongue into Rukia's hot cavern. The shinigami couldn't help but feel everything tighten from the simulation. Rukia began to slowly kiss back and slide her tongue along Halibel's.

The arrancar smirked as she began to run her tongue down the junction in Rukia's neck. Lightly biting and sucking at the mark. The female shinigami let out a whimper as her breast began to harden. Halibel smirked at her mate's reaction. So without any hesitation the female arrancar slid her tongue further south and began to lick around Rukia's dusty buds. Alternating between licking, sucking and gently nipping. Rukia moaned as she unconsciously arched her back, digging her hands into the sheets below to prevent from touching herself. She had learned from the first time Halibel and her had sex that Halibel liked complete control.

The female arrancar didn't disappoint. Halibel nipped down to Rukia's womanhood and parted her lips. Halibel then began to furiously lick at Rukia's small pink nub. This made the female shinigami about scream in pleasure as she felt Halibel engulfing her folds. Halibel didn't stop she could feel her female shinigami's opening with her tongue. Rukia was unbearably wet and Halibel couldn't help but want some more of that bubble gum tasting liquid. Rukia literally let out a scream as she felt Halibel's tongue enter her. God, she had never felt something so amazing in her life.

Halibel stopped suddenly and felt that Rukia had enough lubrication. Underneath the bed was a box with a seven inch dual penetration strap on . The female arrancar lightly slid her finger into the female shinigami. Halibel did this so she could spread Rukia and prepare her for the intrusion. The female shinigami adjusted to the slick finger sliding in and out of her. While Halibel was preparing Rukia she used her own juice as lubrication as she slid part of the strap on into her, carefully tightening the straps tightly near her hips. Halibel already knew what position to put the dildo to cause the effect of the G spot. Then without warning she easing the rod into the female shinigami panting under her. Rukia instantly tensed at the large intrusion, but Halibel seemed to know what she was doing as she moved to a certain spot inside Rukia.

The female shinigami let out a loud moan and wrapped her legs around Halibel. The two slammed into each other and formed a rhythm of give and take. Rukia was being literally lifted up from Halibel's treatment, though Rukia couldn't tell she was in far to much pleasure. The female shinigami held Halibel close by her shoulders. Halibel could sense her impending orgasm so in order to make sure Rukia came with her when slid her hand between Rukia's legs . The female arrancar began to play with her shinigami's clitoris. Rukia moaned heavily at this action and tried harder to gain more friction. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of bliss. Rukia came. Halibel continued to pound away until she felt herself release as well.

**END OF LESBIAN SEX SCENE!!!!! (hope I did well) **

The two layed there in a sweating heap, clinging to each other, panting wildly.

"Good morning." Was all Halibel said with a smirk after she recovered from the after sex high and got rid of the strap on. All Rukia could do was nod dumbly. Halibel went to get up but stopped when she felt Rukia reach out and grab for her.

"Stay with me?" The female shinigami asked. Halibel nodded and layed back down on the soiled sheets and hold Rukia close until it was time to go.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grimmjaw stood in front on the giant portal he was opening. Today was going to be a busy day. Gin, Hitsugaya, Halibel, Uliquiorra, Aizen, Nnoitora, Rukia, and of course Ichigo were going. The portal was a soul society door way portal. Tosen's wedding was actually in two days, but Hinamori's trial was taking place today. So the plan was to go to soul society so Nnoitora and Aizen could testify against Hinamori and Gin and Hitsugaya could retake their shinigami exams. Also so Halibel and Rukia could get artificially inseminated. It would be a busy turn of events but while this would be going on the group would be staying on one of Soul Society's most luxurious hotels.

The group stepped inside the portal which whooshed them away to soul society. They managed to land in front of the hotel. A female shinigami with long black hair braided in front approached them.

"Hello, I'm captain Unohana, I'm here to escort Grimmjaw, Ichigo, Nnoitora and Aizen to the court room." The kind shinigami explained. Nnoitora smirked, now all the blame would be off him forever.

"That's fine, but Aizen is Uliquiorra's pet. He may not go without Uliquiorra." Grimmjaw said.

"Of course that's fine. The rest of you are more than welcome to wonder around Soul Society with the condition that you don't cause trouble." Unohana easily explained.

"Oh course." Ichigo politely replied back. He liked that lady, she had always been very polite and kind to him. With that they began to walk to the court house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The court house was a huge white building with large Greek style pillars everywhere. Hinamori sat in the middle of a large room with her handcuffs secured to the floor. This wasn't how things were supposed to end up at all!!!!! Nothing was going right!

"Hinamori you are charged with rape and attempt at sabotaging peace, how do you plead?" Yamamoto asked from the judge's chair.

"Not Guilty!" The female shinigami said as she looked up with lusty eyes. It was her last chance at freedom! Please let one of these men have a weakness for sexy women. But Hinamori had one problem….She wasn't sexy. Or even remotely close.

"Do you have a problem with your eye?" One of the shinigami in the jury asked her as Hinamori squinted her eyes at them. Or what Hinamori liked to call "The look of lust".

"No." The female shinigami mumbled as her hopes of seducing her way out of there diminished.

"First I would like to call the main witness. Aizen Sosuke please take the stand." One of the members of the forty six said.

The former hypnosis shinigami hobbled to the stand. Uliquiorra helped him to walk so that Aizen wouldn't fall.

"Please state your name." The twenty fifth of the forty six ordered.

"Aizen Sosuke." Uliquiorra's pet responded.

"Very well, what is Hinamori to you?" The man asked.

"She was once my lieutenant. That was all." Aizen answered.

"So you never had any relationship other than work?" The attorney asked.

"No!" Even in the haze of complete and total pain, that though would always revolt him. Hinamori….ew.

The female shinigami heard this and began to sob. This was so unfair. Did she do something wrong? Aizen was supposed to love her, in fact Hinamori had always convinced herself that the only reason Aizen didn't marry her was because she hadn't become his equal. Well, judging from the disgust on his face she could guess that was wrong.

"Do remember who covered you with blood and semen?" The man asked. Aizen though really hard. He couldn't hypnotize anyone anymore since that stupid light came. In fact he now moved like an old man, maybe it was best that he went to Uliquiorra. The stoic arrancar was much better than Nnoitora. That was when he remembered. He remember Nnoitora constantly being in the room when Uliquiorra was gone, but he also remembered seeing Hinamori there. Why Hinamori would be in Hueco Mundo Aizen had no idea. But he did remember her being in his bed. THEY MUST HAVE DONE THIS TOGETHER!! It was the only logical thought.

"Hinamori and Nnoitora did it together." Aizen simply said. The crowd let out a loud gasp. Some snickers could also be heard. Lots of shinigami found it absolutely hilarious that Aizen became a sex slave to one of his subordinates. And deservedly so.

"That's it. From now on this will be a private judging. We will find a compromise." Yamamoto ordered.

"Wait! You said I could have an hybrid arrancar/vizard baby to do research on. But when I asked Rukia and Halibel they refused even to let me do the insemination necessary for the birth of such a being! I demand they be reprimanded!" Mayuri yelled from the jury. Grimmjaw sat to the side of Yamamoto. He could understand why Halibel didn't let that freak come near them. That's when Grimmjaw got a great idea!

"Well, I think I have something that will make everyone happy. Hinamori is a shinigami. Nnoitora cannot be left unpunished for his actions. So why don't we make them have sex. It would serve a purpose. Hinamori would get pregnant and then afterward Nnoitora would receive further punishment in Hueco Mundo. Mayuri would also get his research specimen that I have no personal interest in." Grimmjaw explained. Many of the audience nodded their heads in agreement.

"I want to interject. I have seen the way Mayuri's research subjects are treated. I would like to have permission to put the child under a constant numbing so that the child will never feel any pain. I would also like to release the child's mind so that the body would be nothing but a vessel. I also recommend that I do Rukia's and Halibel's insemination." Unohana declared. A look of pure rage crossed Mayuri's face. Who did this bitch think she was!!!

"I agree." Yamamoto and Grimmjaw answered at the same time. Mayuri's face instantly deflated into a rather unnatural looking frown. THIS WAS UNFAIR!!! If Mayuri was at home right now he would be throwing a tantrum like a three year old! Grimmjaw liked Unohana, she seemed like a very trust worthy person. He had originally thought about offering up Halibel's and Rukia's babies for Mayuri, but those would be his kids and he wasn't going to let Mayuri get his creepy little fingers on them.

"Uliquiorra please bring Nnoitora here and let Aizen take a rest. Tell Halibel and Rukia that the insemination will take place tomorrow. Ichigo please go with him." Grimmjaw order to him mate and his subordinate.

"Yes Grimmjaw-Sama." Uliquiorra answered.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ichigo muttered as he and the stoic arrancar flash stepped away,

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nnoitora was smugly sitting on the bench outside the hotel. All the other arrancar were happily enjoying the luxury of the hotel. Nnoitora was just so happy! He was going to get away with it and there was nothing anyone could do about it! Sure, some really weird guy came to talk to Halibel and left with his panties in a bunch, but that was all that was really going on. Of course his smile instantly faded as he sensed Uliquiorra's and Ichigo's energy coming for him.

"Nnoitora you are requested." Ichigo simply stated. Uliquiorra was glaring daggers into him. Truly murderous. That was making Nnoitora rethink his plan.

"What for?" The overly tall arrancar back talked. Uliquiorra let out a growl and used all his power to flash step behind Nnoitora and knock him out. The fifth espada didn't stand a chance when Uliquiorra was serious. The two shrugged and flash stepped back to the court room. By now the court room had been remodeled and Hinamori sat in the middle of the room handcuffed to a rather large fluffy bed. Ichigo happily threw the fifth espada on top of the annoying female.

"What the hell!" Nnoitora growled as he instantly awoke from the throwing.

"Nnoitora, for you punishment of raping Uliquiorra's pet, you will impregnate your partner in crime." Grimmjaw said.

"What? Partner in crime? Hell no! I'll kill the bitch! I don't want to put my cock in there! No way! Anything but that!" Nnoitora struggled.

Then Ichigo got an idea. Uliquiorra had always been a good follower. So why not reward him? Ichigo went over and whispered his plan into Grimmjaw's ear. Half the audience was blushing from the intimate gesture. The other half was grimacing with disbelief.

The arrancar let out a sadistic smile. "Anything you say? Well then it's solved. Nnoitora you will be Uliquiorra's slave and you will cum in a cup for Mayuri so Hinamori will be artificially inseminated." Grimmjaw happily explained. He had never liked Nnoitora anyway.

"No, I won't!!!!!" Nnoitora screamed, but it was too late. Uliquiorra had already appeared behind him and snapped on a power restricting collar.

"Know, your place Bitch." Uliquiorra cruelly sneered as Nnoitora fell into a powerless stupor. The stoic arrancar gave the leash a sharp tug and made Nnoitora fall to the floor. The crowd went wild!!!! Claps and Cheers rang through out the court room. The shinigami liked the form of arrancar justice. Nnoitora struggled to see straight much less walk, but Uliquiorra didn't seem to care and continued walking while dragging Nnoitora on the floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hitsugaya sat at the end of the bed. The whole floor was covered with little paper books, that held valuable information that would prepare him and Gin for the upcoming test.

"Gaya! I'm so bored!!! This is boring! Please let's stop!!" Gin whined with a sad attempt at puppy dog eyes. Dear god the man was acting like a teenager.

"No! You are passing this thing even if I have to beat the facts into your head!" Hitsugaya answered. Then he suddenly knew what would make Gin remember. Why did his mate have to be such a pervert?

"Ok, what is the point of going to the human world." Hitsugaya asked.

"To protect the souls in their cycle of reincarnation and to try and prevent premature death." Gin said giving the text book answer. Hitsugaya sighed well…..it was the right answer. The ice captain took off his shirt and threw it across the room. Gin couldn't help the small amount of drool that escaped him. They had been doing studying all day. And…Hitsugaya looked so good in without that constricting shirt on. Giving Gin a good look at his six pack.

"Oh…I see what we're doing. Kinky…Gaya. I didn't know you had it in you." Gin smirked.

"Shut up! Pervert! One more comment like that and I swear I'll put my shirt back on!" Hitsugaya yelled as his face began to turn a bright red.

"Alright! Well hurry up and ask the next question!!!" Gin said jumping like a two year old on the bed.

"What is the type of magic that shinigami's use?" The ice shinigami asked.

"Kido!" Gin cried. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at his mate's enthusiasm. So., the shinigami took off one sock.

"Now for a hard one. What is the mathematical expression for the center to the parallel longitude for the world." Hitsugaya asked while smirking. Gin made the most dejected face he ever remembered making. NOO! Hitsugaya knew he didn't know how to answer that!!! So like the selfish three year old personality Gin was he slammed Hitsugaya onto the floor. The two fell in a heap on top of the many text books.

"What are you doing!" The ice shinigami yelled as he struggled to get away. It wasn't doing any good. Gin held onto his mate with lust in his eyes. Without any warning what so ever the fox shinigami ripped off his clothes and held the now half struggling Hitsugaya down. Then with one swift motion Gin had thrown off Hitsugaya's pants and entered the pre teen. At first the ice shinigami tensed like he always did. But Gin knew how to remedy that, he lifted the pre teen's legs over his shoulder's and began to pound into Hitsugaya's prostate directly. The blood lubricated their thrusts.

The two continued until they came all over the text books.

"GOD DAMN IT!!!" Hitsugaya yelled after he had enough energy from his after high of the sex. "Look at these books!!!! Their a mess! You can't even read them! It's dried on the pages!" The preteen yelled as he threw one of the cum stained books at Gin, who easily caught it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the library will give us some more…..maybe we could even study there?" Gin implied with a raised eye brow.

"Not a chance in hell. Pervert." The ice shinigami said as he looked at the books and just found it easier to cuddle up in the blankets. Gin let out a smile as he slid next t his mate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ichigo walked with Grimmjaw back to the hotel.

"Well, I think that went pretty well." Ichigo said as he walked next to the sixth espada and tried his best to ignore the perverted leers his mate was sending him.

"Oh yes, it went wonderful. Hey Ichi…..Let's go get some souvenirs. I think I saw a sex shop a while back." Grimmjaw said as he could already imagine Ichigo in black tight fitting leather, with handcuffs.

Ichigo seemed to read this expression and his face began to match his hair.

"No way! I know what you're thinking! I AM NOT DOING THAT!!!" Ichigo said as she tried to hide his blushing with anger. Unfortunately an angry Ichigo was a smoking hot Ichigo in Grimmjaw's mind. His erection seemed to grow harder with Ichigo's anger. So, typically Grimmjaw being a creature of instinct he pushed Ichigo into an alleyway and ground their erections together.

" Are you sure about that…Ichi?" Grimmjaw whispered with lust dripping off his voice. The teenager couldn't suppress the shiver than ran up him from when Grimmjaw used THAT voice. Before Ichigo could get out some smart ass comment he was silenced by Grimmjaw's tongue. Ichigo could feel his whole body hardening to Grimmjaw. Their spiritual energy clashed and tried in vain to over power each other. The teenager whimpered for more in the kiss. Grimmjaw smirked then pulled away.

"Well…C'mon we need to go to the hotel anyway." Grimmjaw smirked. Ichigo was seething! How dare Grimmjaw leave him high and dry! It was just wrong! Especially with all the sexual skill the arrancar had. Though this was Grimmjaw's plan. He would be having angry sex tonight!!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Szayel looked around his laboratory bored. There was nothing to do. He had already analyzed all the rock and the psychic energies in Hueco Mundo. He was just so bored. Truthfully what he wanted to do was analyze human emotions. Ever since he had seen Grimmjaw and Ichigo he had become obsessed with human emotions. Reading every book he could get his hands on.

Szayel knew of hate, frustration, lust, trust, pain, pleasure……but one emotion known as love confused him. The technical arrancar sighed. Well…why not….he had been wanting to get some hands on experience in the human department. With that Szayel opened up the portal and went to human realm. The technical arrancar didn't bother trying to cover his spiritual pressure, even though Ichigo had told him it was always important to do so. Now all he had to do was find an psychically sensitive human who could see him, then the testing could began!

Ishida was walking home from the arts and crafts store. The training with his father had been brutal lately. As usual the two only spoke when necessary and their strained relationship continued. Ishida had somewhat hoped that his father would finally accept that he was gay…..but it wasn't meant to be and Ishida was sure that he was using every opportunity to use training to punish him. The Quincy hadn't seen Ichigo at school in the last couple of weeks and that worried him. Who knew what the idiot was up to?

Orihime had been helping out at the Urahara store recently since Urahara had mysteriously disappeared. Chad was still in Mexico helping out at an orphanage. Though the Quincy was happy to have a little time off. Normally he would use this rare time to study for his upcoming tests but he still had about three days to study. Ishida figured he could pull some all-nighters. It was times like this that he was thankful he had a good memory. All the studying would eventually go to his head and Ishida would need a break. He couldn't wait to work some on his lacy Lolita dress he had been making!

Though this was short lived for Ishida soon felt the spiritual pressure of an arrancar. The Quincy tensed for a second before transforming into his battle attire and running toward the eye of the storm. Still carrying the small plastic bag of fabric.

The technical arrancar looked at his little checklist in his hand. It said something like this:

1. Find a human that can see me

2. Engage in a conversation.

3. Test the instant lust theory.

Szayel looked around at the park he was standing in. So maybe he should start looking for that human…….though luck seemed to be on his side. Ishida ran to arrancar and instantly summoned up his bow.

"You can see me?" Szayel asked.

"Of course! Now tell me what you're doing here before I make you regret even stepping foot on this plane." Ishida demanded while still holding onto his little bag of fabric. He hoped it didn't get ruined.

"Oh ok." Szayel said as he brought out a pen and checked off number one and two off his list. Then without warning he flash stepped in front of Ishida and slammed their lips together. Ishida was mortified! Dear god. This wasn't supposed to be happening! The Quincy's pale skin began to heat up with embarrassment. And the worst part was that he could feel himself kissing back!

"Hmmm…..Interesting reaction. I must put this in my notes. Stay available human, I might need you in the future." And with that the technical shinigami was long gone.

"F..Fuck you! Get the hell out of here! On second BACK SO I CAN SHOW YOU WHAT AN ENERGY BATTLE IS ABOUT!" Ishida slapped his hand over his mouth, well, that could have been interpreted the wrong way. Great, now people were staring at him. Ishida sighed and tried to stop the unnatural fluttering in his stomach. Maybe he should study tonight, no way in hell was he going to be able to hold a needle straight.

Szayel looked over the recording of Ishida's reaction. The technical arrancar let out a smile, it seemed he had found the perfect test subject!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

haha, hoped you like it! Anyway next chapter will be tosen's wedding and Wonderwices special power...wonder what it could be? And hey, maybe there will be an Ichi in leather. lol. And any other thing I can think of! Ideas are appreciated and thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	12. WonderWice's innocents

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Hi! I'm back! Soooo sorry for the long update, but reports pretty much dominate my life now...so many fucking reports...and I made a lie on one of my transfer applications that I was a cross Country runner...um and this helped me...but...um...they expect me to join the running team...so now I have to practice running and it's exhausting! Well at least my body is getting in shape...and I went to a past life regressionist and in the middle ages I was once in love with a lady named Minako! How awsome...I just feel so lighter! Anyway onto the story!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The streamers flowed magically in the air. The refreshments remained untouched on the table. The small regulation sized pews were filled. Guards wearing festive attire stood at the door. Besides it wouldn't be right if their "guest of honor" ran away, now would it? The low mummer rang throughout the crowd, signaling their anticipation. Tosen stood outside the door with his white tuxedo on. The blind shinigami let out a deep sigh. This was just wrong in so many ways. He was a twenty eight year old man about ready to be married to a thirteen year old boy. This shouldn't be happening. Why would Soul Society condone this? To torture him?

WonderWice was knelt down on the ground playing with some flowers. The boy was ignorant of the grass stains that were now staining his own white Tuxedo. A oblivious smile passed through the pre teen's lips. As if the child didn't have a care in the world. As if he didn't know that his innocents was about to be tainted. Tosen let out another sigh, only this one was a sigh of guilt. For it would be him that takes away WonderWice's true innocents.

The church bells tolled at the top of the church, instantly making WonderWice look up in glee at the harmonious sound. The guards nodded to each other and opened the door to the church. WonderWice was pushed obliviously down the aisle by the guards. The young arrancar showed no resistance, instead looking at the aisle with wide eyes of curiosity.

Some of the people sitting in the pews looked at the boy sympathetically, others looked with disgust. Finally after the long walk down the aisle WonderWice found himself standing at the alter. Next Tosen was to walk to same path. Only instead of the infectious curiosity that the young arrancar had, Tosen held a deep sense of guilt. The two met at the alter in the middle of the room. All of the arrancar were on one side of the room and all the shinigami were on the other side. You couldn't hear a pin drop.

"So Tosen, do you take WonderWice to be your partner?" Yamamoto asked at the alter.

"Do I have a choice?" Tosen answered.

"Then do you WonderWice take Tosen to be your husband?" Yamamoto asked ignoring Tosen's question. They both knew the answer. WonderWice made a small gurgling sound in his mouth, that seemed to confuse Yamamoto.

"WHY DO THEY HAVE TO GET MARRIED?! AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE AGAINST UNDERAGE MARRIAGE!" A shrill voice rang out from the crowd. Mayuri stood in the doorway with an infuriating smile on his face. They would regret making him lose to Unohana, and Mayuri would expose Yamamoto as the fraud he really was.

The audience gasped and swung their heads to see what the old shinigami's answer would be. Though Grimmjaw beat them to it.

"There is a reason, one that only I and Yamamoto knew about, though I don't think anyone will care. As you all know WonderWice doesn't hardly have any spiritual power, but that's just because his body has absorbed it to be able to support his child. WonderWice's special power is the power of birth." Grimmjaw said with a smirk. Tosen's face went slack as he heard the explanation, so he would be a father after this……It was all to much to bare.

Mayuri seemed to be thinking the same thing for his mouth seemed to come unhinged.

"So I know pronounce you man and wife." Yamamoto said concluding the ceremony. Everyone was quick to go outside and get some refreshments. The guards approached Tosen and WonderWice to escort the two to the hotel where they would be living from now on. WonderWice was still oblivious and Tosen was still tense.

The hotel was pretty nice. Though Tosen was to caught up in his thoughts even to pay attention to the surrounding beauty of the building….not that he could….. The guards continued to lead them to their room which was at the very end of the hall. The guards stood at the doorway and pushed the two into the heavily furnished room. The door was shut with a small "click".

"You'll be allowed out once you've impregnated your husband." One of the guards said through the door.

"We'll know too, we can sense the spiritual exchange that can only come through intercourse." The other guard said.

Tosen let out a sigh. Well maybe it would be better to get this over with. The blind shinigami went over to where his young soon to be lover was exploring. Tosen went and carefully pulled the young arrancar into his arms. WonderWice offered no resistance to the touch, instead he innocently leaned into it. Tosen sighed, he couldn't believe he was about to do this.

The blind shinigami turned WonderWice toward him and softly brought their lips together. The arrancar let out a giggle at the softness and began imitating Tosen's movements. The blind shinigami felt disgusted at the fact that he was responding to the light brushes of lips. Slowly and carefully Tosen began removing the young arrancar's clothes. WonderWice didn't see any problem in this and began to help Tosen take off his clothes.

The blind shinigami could feel WonderWice's nakedness with his hands. The older began to take off his own clothes, the young arrancar stood there captivated by the scene. He had never seen Tosen disrobe before. Tosen brought the young boy into another kiss all of which WonderWice responded to very quickly. Tosen began to lightly lick down the younger's neck, then down to his abdomen. He could hear WonderWice's breathing getting deeper with the lower he was going.

Tosen finally came down to the boys member and didn't waste any time deep throating it. The arrancar let out a strangled cry of pleasure. He had never felt anything like this in his life. While Tosen was doing this he lubed up one finger and inserted it into the younger. WonderWice saw so focused on the pleasure that he didn't notice. When Tosen inserted the other fingers he tried to use his tongue as a distraction. WonderWice was just about to explode when Tosen pulled away.

"Are you ready?" Tosen whispered. WonderWice just looked up at him, trying to get the pleasure back with his own hand.

The blind shinigami didn't waste anymore time, he propped the younger up and entered him in one swift motion. The deaf arrancar let out a growl and began thrashing trying to get away. Tosen began to distract him with kisses and using his hand to pump him. This seemed to distract him. The older began to ease into the place he found while he was preparing the boy. WonderWice stopped whimpering and instead leaned back into that spot.

Tosen noticed this and continued the treatment. Soon the younger couldn't take it any longer and constricted around Tosen. The two saw stars in their vision as they came and collapsed. Then Tosen knew that without a doubt he had lost whatever innocents he had.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Urahara paced back and forth in his padded cell. It had been two days! Either Yoruichi was getting old or she just hadn't found time in her busy life to actually keep an agreement. Though that wasn't true…..Yoruichi had never failed to do something and when she gave her word, it would be done.

Some of the orderlies stood to the side of the room watching the shop keeper's pacing. Though one orderly with dark skin and dark purple hair seemed to be watching a bit more closely than the others. Yoruichi was having so much fun! It had been so long since she played dress up!

Urahara continued pacing, thinking of all the things he was going to say to Yoruichi when he found her! Did she even know what they had been doing to him? Sedatives, boredom, crappy food! You name it this place had it! Urahara sneered and began pacing faster at the thoughts.

"Sir please stop pacing, it's not healthy for the immune system." A condescending voice orders. Urahara instantly stopped…..he knew that voice……..Yoruichi! It took some willpower on Urahara's part to not run to her and whine about how bad he had been treated.

"Oh it looks like you don't know how to follow orders. TIME TO TAKE A SEDATIVE!!!" Yoruichi cackled as she ran to Urahara with a needle as big as her finger. The shopkeeper let out a squeak and tried to run from the maniacal lady, though it didn't do any good. He was asleep with in seconds.

Yoruichi looked down proudly at her "catch". The other nurses looked strangely at the new nurse but didn't say anything in fear of getting her wrath. The cat woman easily picked up her unconscious friend and walked out the building. Soi Fon stood at the front admission gate talking with some doctors in a very snappish manner. Yoruichi cringed as she walked past not even being noticed by the doctors, she knew how hard it was to calm Soi Fon down when she was in that attitude.

After that it was easy street. It went even faster without Urahara being awake an commenting on everything every minute. Though Yoruichi knew that she wouldn't be safe until she was out of Soul Society. But where would she take him? The shop was opened and she wanted to spare her friend the embarrassment of having everybody worry about him….no….that would take too much explaining. Then a though popped into her head! Why not go to Isshin's? She hadn't seen her high school friend in so long!

The cat lady let out a smirk and ran toward the destination of the Kurosaki clinic.

Isshin yawned as he put filed the rest of the paperwork for today. He had been a bit worried lately, it had been about a week since his lazy son went to Hueco Mundo. Isshin could just imagine Ichigo fighting his enemies right now…..but for some reason he didn't sense that Ichigo was in trouble, so maybe he would put off going to Hueco Mundo until he was needed. The other reason Isshin wasn't running off willy nilly into the proverbial wind was do to the fact that his friend Urahara was missing and he had nobody to watch the girls.

So, as you can imagine having the cat woman barreling through the door and scattering all the papers on the desk was the last thing that Isshin was expecting. The doctor immediately began picking up the papers off the floor, he was very happy that Yoruichi hadn't collided with the blood samples on top of the shelf.

"I need you to watch over this idiot." Yoruichi playfully started.

"Oh and why is that?" Isshin played along. It had become a tradition long since high school that whenever one of the three passed out the other two would talk about how stupid and idiotic they were. In this case it was Urahara.

"Well, he started running in a lock ward, mind you in circles."

"Hmm….in my professional opinion that wouldn't do very good for his remaining brain cells. Not that he has many left."

"Oh, that isn't the half of it! He was being such a spoiled brat! Demanding free will!"

"he never learns, does he?"

"Nope."

"You two need to shut the fuck up." Urahara growled as his mind started into a splitting headache from the tranquilizers.

"Aww, the cutie's awake." Yoruichi said in a mock motherly fashion.

"Hey what's this?" Isshin asked as he pulled the golden man statue out of Yoruichi's shoulder bag.

"Gimme!!!!!" Urahara yelled like a two year old and charged toward the statue. Isshin smirked and pulled it away just when the shop keeper was about to grab it. This of course made Urahara turn around and charge at his old friend. Isshin smiled as he kept putting the statue in reach and then taking it away. Unfortunately Urahara knocked Isshin into the giant oak shelf in his office, making the doctor's blood sample spill off the top and onto the statue.

"NO!!!" The shop keeper yelled as he dramatically ran toward the statue. With all the hurry he fell over one of the chair legs and accidentally cut himself on one of Isshin's doctor knives that he kept out. This of course made him tumble right on top of the statue, which made his blood dribble onto the gold piece of art.

"Oh no……." Urahara groaned as the statue lit up with a brilliant light.

"Ooh pretty!" Isshin squealed.

The statue sung the song like it usually does. Urahara tried his best to fight against the light when he was forcefully pushed into Isshin's arms. Isshin didn't know what was going on so he just flailed his arms around trying to get the light to dislodge his lips. When the light finally DID decide to release them they both scooted away like they had been scalded.

"Kisuke, my dear friend! If you really wanted to be with me all you had to do was ask! I PROMISE TO BE A GOOD SEME!!!" Isshin yelled as he jumped into Urahara's arms.

"Wait! I don't like you like that!!!!! And why the hell said YOU get to be the seme!" Urahara yelled as he pushed Isshin away.

"Well, it's quite obvious that you wouldn't top!" Ichigo's Father happily yelled. Urahara was about to respond when he heard Yoruichi's laughter that just happened to be a little TOO happy.

"We'll kids enjoy! I'll check on you later!" And with that the cat lady was off.

"We are so fucked." Kisuke groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"Speak for yourself." Isshin laughed with a certain gleam in his eye. Urahara only had another groan to say to this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the wedding the arrancar's went back to their hotel. Unohana came by soon after to get Nnoitora's, Grimmjaw's and Ichigo's semen. Not that that took very long. Halibel and Rukia didn't complain when the healer Captain did the procedure. Unohana said that if their body's accepted the dna then they would show signs of pregnancy within the next month.

Uliquiorra was enjoying his new servant. Nnoitora was forced to constantly hand feed Aizen while Uliquiorra watched. It was just demeaning!

Ichigo had went straight to bed after the wedding. The shinigami had been exhausted from being forced to wake up at such an ungodly hour. In fact Grimmjaw kept having to elbow him awake during the ceremony. So now Ichigo was blissfully dreaming on the red satin sheets that the hotel provided. It was like sleeping on a cloud. The air was perfect in the room where Ichigo layed lightly snoring. Grimmjaw hid behind the door slowly walking in the room. He knew how tired his shinigami was…..plus with that drug he put in Ichigo's drink there shouldn't be any interruptions.

The sixth espada brought out a giant hot pink bag that he had hidden from under the bed. Last night after Ichigo had gone to bed Grimmjaw did some shopping. The arrancar let out a sadistic smile that clearly said he couldn't wait. Without mercy he tore off Ichigo's clothes. The shinigami remained obliviously sleeping on the bed.

The first thing Grimmjaw pulled out of the bad was a see through black mesh tank top. Then next came the black leather thong underwear that the string rode up to the side of his shinigami's hips, then last but not least was the skin light leather pants. Grimmjaw let out a sharkish grin as he began to dress his shinigami in these items. Ichigo was just like a little piece of perfection. Unfortunately it was then that Grimmjaw realized that he shouldn't have given Ichigo the drug! The shinigami would wake up in the next 24 hrs.

Grimmjaw let out a growl of frustration. This was so unfair! Why didn't he think before he drugged Ichigo? Now, he had the hottest and most perfect piece of ass right in front of him and an unwilling partner was just no fun! Well….maybe a little kiss wouldn't hurt……Grimmjaw leaned down and brushed his lips against the unresponsive ones. Though suddenly Ichigo's tongue was thrust into the arrancar's mouth.

Grimmjaw shot back. Since when did his Ichigo grow that bold? The arrancar looked down at the shinigami….but instead of seeing Ichigo's welcoming brown eyes he was met with two neon yellow orbs. Grimmjaw instantly knew that this wasn't his Ichigo.

"So, you're who King's in love with, can't say that I see why." The demon who possessed Ichigo's body sneered.

"Who are you and what do you want." Grimmjaw demanded.

"Is this what you made king wear? God, this is slutty. I never knew king was so happy to be your whore. The name's Hichigo and don't worry I'm not going to fight you……unless you want to……" Hichigo laughed, before Grimmjaw could answer he was knocked back and his lips were being bitten by the Ichigo look a like.

'TASTY, though you better always be there for king, because if he comes crying to me even once consider your self dead! And that's a promise! Take good care of king…..and just remember our little chat." Hichigo growled though the eyes slowly changes back to brown and dropped. The arrancar barely caught Ichigo in time from falling on the floor.

What the hell was that about? Grimmjaw shook his head and decided it would be in his best interest to leave Ichigo alone until he woke up. The arrancar put his mate in the bed and went into the next room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Ichigo and Grimmjaw went back to the hotel, Gin and Hitsugaya had a test to retake. As you can imagine they both easily passed the physical test. Hitsugaya passed the intelligence test with a 120 score. Gin only passed with an 100. So for the whole day Hitsugaya gloated over how he was smarted than Gin….but that gave the fox shinigami an idea.

"You know Gaya that there are more important things than intelligence…..like look at you now you're so tired that you can't even hardly stand." Gin pointed out.

"Shut UP!!!" The pre teen yelled as his face turned a bright red. Gin then scooped up the younger in his arms and ignored his complaints. The older walked up a giant hill with a tree at the top of it. By that time it was sunset. The pre teen yawned louder in Gin's arms, he had stopped struggling. Besides it wasn't doing him any good.

Suddenly Gin plopped down on the hill. "Look" He commanded. Hitsugaya raised his head and couldn't help but let out a gasp at the beautiful sunset. He had never seen anything so amazing in his life. The two just stayed like that for a while. Though Hitsugaya kept leaning on Gin a little more as the time went on.

"Ready to go Gaya?" Gin questioned but noticed that he didn't get an answer. The fox shinigami went to investigate why his little lover wasn't answering, but that was when he noticed that Gaya had fallen asleep on his lap. Gin couldn't suppress as smirk as he lightly ran his hand through the pre teens spiky hair.

Gin laughed at himself at the affection in that action, dear god…..it was the first time he really realized it. He was in love. Well ,it wouldn't hurt to stay out here if Gaya was with him and with that the fox shinigami wrapped his arms around the younger. Gin felt his eyelids drop as he slowly fell asleep as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ishida carefully circled around his white Lolita dress. It had taken two days without sleep but it was nearly done. All he would have to do is apply some of the details and then it would be done. Though there was a certain spot he couldn't see unless he put on the dress. The sides of the dress were the worst, especially with a high detailed dress such as this. Well, it had to be done, IN THE NAME OF BEAUTY!

Ishida looked around nervously, he scuttled to the door and made sure it was locked. The Quincy would absolutely die if anyone saw his humiliation. The sigh of courage was let out and Ishida slowly stripped himself of his clothes. Once he was bare he slowly put on the dress careful not to ruffle any of the jewels that hung off it.

The Quincy stood to look at himself in front of the full length bathroom mirror. The dress was turning out great so far. The jewels were all symmetrical at the bottom. Each stitch was done by hand and were aligned perfectly. The white fabric made Ishida's skin appear paler than it normally was. At the collar there was some white lace to cover the neck, the sleeves were long but swooped down at the ends. Ishida liked it, he though it made the dress look more modern. The Quincy turned again just to make sure he didn't miss anything that needed to be added or done.

Ishida sighed as a memory of his father came into his head. He remembered when he first started sewing women's clothes, he wasn't very good back then. He remembered putting on one of the dresses he promised he would try to make for a girl in his class……of course it was at that time that his Father passed to see his son in a dress studying himself in a mirror. Ishida shivered at the memory, he had never seen his Father so mad in his life. From then on Ishida was careful when he checked the details of his clothing.

"That really suites you." An arrogant voice came from the doorway. Ishida instantly turned and in horror there stood the arrancar that kissed him! The Quincy's face couldn't help but heat up. Maybe if he played it cool he would leave.

"What the hell are you don't here! Haven't you heard to knock before you enter someone's apartment!" Ishida yelled, but he stayed in his spot. He didn't want to mess the dress up. Well, so much for playing it cool.

"Oh that's just a human rule! Besides you've obviously been waiting to see me! You even put on a special outfit for me! Though, I would have been just as happy if you had wore nothing." Szayel said suggestively. If possible Ishida went redder, for once in his life he was speechless.

"But that's alright! Just makes taking it off you more fun!" the pink haired arrancar said as he latched himself onto Ishida connecting them by the mouth. Ishida tried to push him off but could feel his resolve weakening with those lips of sin. Besides he didn't want to ruin his dress now did he?

Szayel continued tasting the spiritually aware human. Why did this human taste so sweet? There had to be some reason. The pink haired arrancar continued to nip down Ishida neck, and began to suck. Making a hickey high enough for everyone to see. This human was HIS! And His test subject alone.

Ishida was panting with the arrancar's ministrations, he couldn't control himself. Szayel let out a smirk.

"Well, it's been fun. Thanks for the taste, next time I'll have the main course!" Szayel smirked as he disappeared through the portal.

"Fuck you!" Ishida yelled back trying to hide his obvious enjoyment of the situation with anger. Well….at least his dress was perfect.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well hope you like it! Thanks to all my reviewers and there should be a poll on my username. Do you want the curse of flesh to have GrimmIchi Mpreg in it? Vote on the poll please! If I put it up right...I hope I did...anyway I'm also planning on only having two to three more chapters in this story. So please review! Idea's are always appreciated! Thanks! And aw hell...this chapter was mostly fluff.


	13. Test Subject

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Oh well, reports, boyfriend, college admissions, and reading...yup that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it! lol, SOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!! Ok the true reason aside from the normal problems with life, I've started really getting into Yami no matsuei Matsuei/Tsuzuki and have been working on a fic of them that I haven't published yet. So yeah...and I decided to do Mpreg, but from now on after this chapter every chapter will either be 1 month later or 2-3 months later. Now here's the story, I hope I did ok and sorry agin for the long update time. By the way on the poll Mpreg won with 76 (percent).

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nooooo!! Don't go!! We haven't had sex yet!! Don't be mean!!" Isshin dramatically cried as he held onto his high school friend's arm.

"Damn it! Isshin, let go! I have to see how the kids are doing!" Kisuke growled as he tried to pull on his arm in an attempt to shake Isshin's unbreakable grip…..but since Isshin's grip was unbreakable it just seemed to slide him an inch across the floor.

"But…but…..why?" Isshin said as tears began to dot his eyes. The house was a mess. Clothes were scattered on the floor. A couple of chairs were knocked over and a glass was smashed in shards in the kitchen from the struggle that had been going on for hours.

"Isshin, didn't we try to have a relationship in high school? That didn't work out then, so how the hell do you think it will work out now?" Urahara asked as his hat darkly overshadowed his eyes.

"Well, that was then. Besides I've been lonely and now that we're mated I think it would be best. C'mon you know that you missed me too. Or is it just a coincidence that you haven't been dating or seeing anyone since then?" Isshin explained as a sad look crossed over his eyes.

"I haven't been seeing anyone since then because I have no interest in anyone. Besides remember? You dumped me for Masaki. She was the girl of your dreams. I will not play rebound for some old horny and depressed man. The only reason I told you about the spell was that you could be informed." Kisuke coldly stated while his eyes filled with bitterness.

"Is that what you think?" Isshin recoiled as his voice filled with hurt.

" Unless you recall differently." Urahara stated.

Isshin let go of his friend's clothes and backed away, Kisuke watched as his friend looked down at the floor, trying desperately to find words.

"I was young. I just wanted to be "normal", I was afraid that I was holding you back. I was afraid that you would leave me…..and I just wanted to leave you before you left me." Isshin whimpered.

" And how was that supposed to make me feel!? You just left!! I waited for so long for you to return! But you never did! And then I go to the human realm after you and I see that you were married and just happily living without me! And now you want to start saying that you care!" Urahara yelled his voice rising a little after each sentence.

" I'm sorry…..there's not much more I can say. Tell me what can make "us" right and I'll do it!" Isshin said with determination.

"What am I supposed to….Wah?!" Urahara didn't have time to react much less finish his sentence. Isshin rushed up to his friend and forcefully covered his lips. Urahara tried to get away but found himself melting at the familiar sensation from so long ago. It was a sensation that sent shivers down his spine and a sensation that he desperately missed from all those years back.

Isshin put all of his emotion into the kiss. He had to get Urahara to understand how he truly felt. Really he was just so stupid when he was younger. Isshin held the back of Urahara's head to stop the shop keeper from pulling away.

Urahara was in a world of his own, a world of memories where he and Isshin were in love again. Isshin lightly slid his tongue along Urahara's lip, begging for entrance. The shop keeper didn't resist when he felt Urahara's tongue slide past his lips. Something inside Urahara was awakening, something the shop keeper hadn't felt in years. It was desire. Pure desire. Kisuke couldn't deny his baser instincts any longer and he roughly pull Urahara closer to him.

"Bed." Kisuke growled. Ichigo's father was all to happy to oblige, gripping Urahara's hand and pulling him into the bedroom. The bedroom had a large bed for two in the center. There were pink flower curtains billowing in the wind. A few knickknacks were on the top of the dresser. The room had a distinctly feminine décor about it. This made some guilt churn in the pit of the shop keeper's stomach. Though he was to far gone to stop and examine it.

Isshin pushed Urahara on the bed, never breaking their kiss. The two began to frantically remove each others clothing, grinding against each other as they did. Anything to feel the delicious friction. The two looked at each other, panting. They were completely naked. Their erections were at full height and straining for some contact.

Without warning, Isshin flipped Urahara over so that he was face down on the bed. Ichigo's father moved down to the end of the bed and stood up. He then grabbed the back of Urahara's legs and pulled the shop keeper toward him. Urahara let out a squeak as Isshin painfully entered him from behind. Ichigo's father let out a gasp of pleasure and Urahara let out a whimper of pain. Though the spell was beginning to take care of the pain.

Isshin waited a minute before he withdrew and thrust back into the shop keeper. Isshin knew where the prostate was without thinking from being a doctor for so many years. Urahara was in pain but when Isshin hit that little bundle of nerves, the shop keeper couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. Isshin felt his knees buckle from Kisuke's tightness. The shop keeper kept his head in the sheet and tried to move back, but Isshin pushed him forward with his thrusts. The two continued this motion until Urahara cried out and came onto the sheets. Isshin wasn't far behind and came soon after.

Ichigo's father leaned onto the bed, holding himself up with his arms. Urahara tried to see past the stars that were obstructing his vision.

"I want you, only you." Isshin gasped out.

"I want you too, but I just need some time to think." Urahara quietly said as he quickly put on his clothes and ran out, exhausted. Isshin fell onto the bed and fell asleep alone, he would give Kisuke his time to think, but how long was the question?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It itched. It was tight. It was VERY constricting. It was all over his body. Ichigo's eye twitched from the sensation. What the hell? Black. That was all the substitute shinigami could see was black. God damn, he was horny. A person shouldn't wake up and be this way! But he was. Where the hell was Grimmjow when you needed him?! And why the hell was he dressed like some hooker?!

Ichigo growled. This was so unfair. When he saw that worthless mate of his he was going to kill him!! The shinigami sat up on the bed and growled when he felt the scratchy material of the mesh tank top. Mesh tank top? Now when did Ichigo have a mesh tank top? The shinigami looked down further and saw that his loose fitting shinigami pants were replaced with a tight pair of black leather pants, that fit Ichigo like a second skin…..and accentuating…..places….

That didn't even include the black thong that was now giving him a wedgie…..

"Grimmjow!! You bastard!! Get the hell in here!!" Ichigo yelled as he looked at what he was wearing.

The arrancar sat in the living room. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep after that "Hichigo" person started using Ichigo's body. It was scary as hell. Truthfully when he heard Ichigo yelling for him in his normal voice it made the former sixth espada let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know that he had been holding.

"What! Don't tell me you just couldn't live without my presence any longer!" Grimmjow teasingly yelled back. The arrancar walked in the room and noticed how the moonlight hit Ichigo with all the light's off. Even though the moonlight was highlighting the pissed off expression his mate wore. It took him by surprise. Ichigo looked ethereal. Since he wore black his skin looked pale and his orange hair was highlighted more than it originally was…..and that was saying something!!

Ichigo growled and charged at the older. His sex drive was coming back in full force. Grimmjow was a bit stunned to say the least. He had NOT been expecting his mate to growl and push him into the wall. He had certainly not expected Ichigo to roughly shove his tongue down the arrancar's throat. Or to start groping his clothes………..

Grimmjow growled and took hold of the shinigami's hands to stop their exploration. There was no way he spent so much money on clothes just to have his uke start to play dominant. It was rude. Grimmjow easily over powered Ichigo back onto the bed.

"What the hell, Grimmjow!! Leave me alone and let me touch you!!" Ichigo seethed.

" Oh no, Ichi I think I'll have you refrain from me for a while. I want to touch YOU. And YOU will sit back and take it." Grimmjow growled and he carefully slid his hand under the mattress and pulled out some of the silver handcuffs that it took nearly an hour of searching to acquire. Ichigo still continued to struggle despite Grimmjow had the obvious advantage. With a small "click" the shinigami's blood ran cold. He knew he was trapped a prisoner of love, if you will.

"Damn it Grimmjow! Let me go!! So I can kick your ass!!" Ichigo yelled as he thrashed. The wooden headboard squeaked with each movement. Grimmjow stared at his "prize" nearly hypnotized by Ichigo's recklessly graceful movements. The arrancar licked his lips. This was just to good to be true. Slowly the sixth espada began to move his hand under his mates shirt. The shinigami couldn't help but moan at the repetitive action. The very tips of Grimmjow's fingers making small swirls on his stomach. The scratchy material making little crisscross marks on Grimmjow's hand.

"Damn it, Grimm stop being a fucking tease. And get me out of these fucking handcuffs!" The orange haired teenager growled. This only made the arrancar smirk in satisfaction. His erection growing harder by every second he stared at his helpless partner. Ichigo's abs rippled when the arrancar took his hand away. The shinigami even let out a little sound of disappointment. Though Grimmjow was sure Ichigo was praying he didn't hear it. Too bad.

The sixth espada suddenly had the urge to taste his mate. Grimmjow slowly bent down and began to look like a cat stalking his prey, which really wasn't that far from the truth. The tank top was short lived when Grimmjow ruthlessly ripped it off. Ichigo was just thankful that the itchy garment was off. He could care less if his whole chest was exposed. Grimmjow ran his tongue evenly on Ichigo's abs. The teenager moaned at the sensation, Grimmjow would sometimes nip at the skin dangerously close the Ichigo's crotch. The shinigami's arousal was growing painfully obvious in his leather pants. The espada smirked. Now there was the reason that he bought those pants.

"You fucking bastard! Don't tease, is this how you treat someone you like!?" Ichigo yelled.

"Well maybe if you promised to behave, then I MIGHT go lower….."Grimmjow said with a smirk on his face.

"Fucker." Ichigo whispered.

"That's what I do." Grimmjow seductively whispered as he slowly licked Ichigo's manhood through the leather. The teenager tried to suppress a shiver that ran up his spine. Grimmjaw noticed this and slowed down his pace, this made Ichigo whimper in need. Grimmjaw couldn't stand anymore. He quickly undid the teenager's pants, aching to taste his love.

Ichigo's member was already dripping precum. Grimmjow licked his lips at the sight. The shinigami was flushed and his skin was taking on a light red appearance. The arrancar engulfed his mate's member then finally decided after about two seconds that he couldn't wait any longer. Grimmjow ripped the pants to shreds and entered Ichigo in one fell swoop. The shinigami tensed but then the spell took away the pain.

The force of the thrusts was unbelievable. The bed rocked back and forth in a an attempt to keep up. Ichigo tried to push his hands back to stop his head from hitting the headboard. It wasn't long until the two finished up. Ichigo layed there completely naked, tired, and his arms going slightly numb from the handcuffs.

Grimmjow tiredly looked at his mate, who was in a half conscious state. Then without warning the arrancar collapsed on top of Ichigo and fell asleep. Though he couldn't help but wonder why this bond felt closer now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kenpachi and Kira were walking around the forest in the early morning after their fuck sessions. It had been amazing as per usual. Kira really didn't know what to think, it was different for Kenpachi to suggest something like a walk.

"Well, would you look at that." Zaraki stated effectively snapping Kira out of his musings. The shy shinigami looked up and noticed that Gin and Hitsugaya were naked, layed up against a tree, with only their captain robes covering them. Zaraki smirked and Kira turned beet red.

" I bet I know what they were doing. Though I never thought they would have the guts to do it out here." The strength shinigami continued. Kira was sputtering by this point.

"Ummm…..Aren't the arrancar's leaving soon?" Kira asked desperate to change the subject.

"Huh, oh yeah, Well they will be leaving in the next month…..I guess we'll just leave them like that….." Zaraki said as he began to walk off. Kira ran to catch up.

Nearly two hours later Soul Society was shaken with a scream that sounded oddly like Hitsugaya…."WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ishida stood at the end of the mountain trial. Sweat was glistening on his brow. His clothes were torn in various places. He would look very endearing if not for the "training". For some reason that Ishida's mind couldn't figure out, his father had been near murderous in training today. First, there had been all the direct hit……His father had NEVER done that before. Second, came the fact that his father was ignoring his pleas to heal. Then the last thing was the kicker, His father started chasing him. As much as Ishida hated to admit it……he didn't have near the power of his father…….

A tree fell down where he was standing a minute ago. It was an energy arrow, no not one of Ishida's….but one of the elder calmly walking towards him. The younger quincy inched towards the edge. Fuck! It was either fall into the sparkling stream below him or face the unspoken wrath of his father. Ishida's muscles tightened as he summoned up his spirit bow. He had never been one to back away from a challenge and for all he knew this could have been one of his father's sick mind games.

The elder quincy glared at his son. His son….the faggot. After all he did for Ishida, he goes and disgraces the family by falling in love with men. He could see the questions running back and fourth in his unworthy son's eyes. Well at least he wouldn't let his son die ignorant.

"Who is he?" Ishida's father calmly spoke. The younger quincy let out a squeak and his left hand instantly slapped on his neck, where the bruise stood out on his pale skin. Ishida didn't answer but he was wavering, like he always did.

"I will end this shameful life of yours." The elder quincy continued suddenly shooting the one hundred foot above ground ledge that Ishida was standing on. The ground crumbled from below him. This was it. This was the end. And here he thought it would be a hollow or espada that killed him. His human body twisted as he was falling. The air seemed light and he would say it was a wonderful experience if not for the knowledge that he was going to crash and break his spine with a bloody reunion with the ground. His mind couldn't handle his impending horror…..and everything faded black…Ishida thought he felt two strong arms wrapping around him but he instantly figured it was a last mercy of his mind…..and why the hell was he thinking of the pink haired annoyance in his last moments of life!?

Szayel had been watching his human since his last…."visit"…. and he had been captivated. He noticed the small things and took notes on every detail. He noticed how the "Test Subject" would browse the bookstores and how his wrist would do a little flick when he turned a page. He noticed how Ishida would scrub his skin nearly raw in the shower as a form of self loathing. He noticed how the quincy's eye caught nearly everything. But it was hard NOT to notice his love…urm…."Test Subject" falling. Szayel acted without thinking for once in his afterlife and teleported under Ishida, catching the pale boy on his arms.

He had been watching the fight but he didn't think the boy's father would do that to him. The espada quickly teleported to the boys apartment and ripped off the quincy's clothes. He didn't gasp when he saw the multiple wounds Ishida had from fighting his father. A couple in the wrist, A LOT in the chest, blood flowed freely from smaller cuts.

The pink haired espada went to work. Not because he cared or anything…………he just wanted to keep his test subject alive…….. Yeah…..that was it….The technical arrancar had been "observing" Ishida long enough to know where everything was in the tiny apartment. A bottle of peroxide and bandages were there in the cabinet. Szayel didn't waste any more time, he went and bandaged his quincy up. Some of the red blood seeped through the white bandages, making Ishida seem paler than before, if that was possible.

The pink haired espada licked his lips at the sight. HIS quincy, helpless to do anything, helpless to stop anything. Szayel could feel himself growing hard from that line of thought and settled with lightly kissing the unconscious one's lips. A loud sigh of frustration filtered through the apartment. It seems he would be staying for a while. His test subject took top priority to everything else. His paperwork would have to wait. And his quincy would just have to setting with being taken care of for the next few days.

A small second hand wooden chair was scooted next to Ishida's bed for Szayel to sit in. The pink haired arrancar was going to kill whoever did this to HIS love….um…..Test Subject…..right….It was a last comfort but Szayel had read how important touch was to a human in pain, so he carefully intertwined their fingers and ignored the lust at having a helpless Ishida unconsciously tighten the grip…..Seems like he would be staying for a while and maybe enjoying it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, there you have it! I'll TRY to update sooner but no promises ok. Thanks you to all my reviewers! Sometimes you're the only reason I don't discontinue this story! Thanks again and sorry it took so long!!


	14. The wrap up of love and sex

Disclaimer: Do not own

Ok! Here we have the last chapter! This story was getting way too long for my liking so this is the end! I hope you like it!! And I also hope I didn't leave too many questions unanswered. I have been busy so sorry for the long update. My boyfriend and I broke up (yay) I was hoping to spare his ego and have him break up with me first but I was the one who ended up breaking up with him. I also got accepted into Stephens College! Woot! Anyway thanks for all the reviews and please enjoy the last chapter

* * *

Szayel snarled as he looked upon the mansion in the horizon. The perfectly white pillars were perfectly aligned. There was a giant blue door that stood at the entrance with matching shutters. The arrancar let the wind blow through his pink hair. He was officially on a war path. After nine months of watching his "test subject turned mate" in recovery he had enough pent up anger to tear his father in law limb from limb.

Ishida hadn't slept for nearly a month because of his father. That damn Ryuuken had tipped his arrows with spiritual poison. No wonder it took nine months just to get Ishida back to normal! In fact Ishida was still healing and being purified. As of right now the quincy was in his apartment floating in an oversized tube of light blue purifier that the pink haired arrancar had to specifically develop to combat Ryuuken's poison. The poison had destroyed most of his "test subject's" internal organs that were now being recovered thanks to the purifying liquid that Szayel had developed.

Flashback:

It had been right after he had brought Ishida home after he caught him. Szayel was hoping for a short recovery time for the quincy so he could continue annoying and teasing him. As much as the arrancar hated to admit it he found that making his test subject mad was the most amusing part of the day. It would have been a short recovery time if not for the poison, but after three months of an unresponsive but alive Ishida the pink haired arrancar decide to do some experimenting. So all of his lab equipment was teleported to the quincy's tiny apartment. He stole the money so Ishida could keep the apartment, so Szayel should be allowed to take a couple of liberties. After that Szayel gave the test subject a full body scan and found that the poison was eating away at Ishida's internal organs at a very slow rate.

It took an additional two months to make an effective treatment. The worry the pink haired arrancar experienced in those two months was enough to kill him if it weren't for the fact that he was already dead. He had to listen to his test subject whimper in pain when he tried to test his medicines on the teenager. Then he had to watch as Ishida was becoming deathly pale. In fact if it weren't for Szayel feeding Ishida his spiritual energy the quincy would have died months ago from starvation.

Then finally Szayel had succeeded. The demon watched as Ishida's eyes fluttered open. Success! The arrancar didn't waste any time smashing their lips together. He wanted his test subject to get mad at him. That away he would know that his test subject was functioning again. Ishida awoke and didn't even know what was going on, it wasn't until he heard a very possessive voice whisper "Mine." And registered the sensation of fangs digging into his neck that he was truly awake. As for Szayel maybe it was because he had found something to cure Ishida with but when the quincy awoke Szayel felt this dark hunger like he had never had before. He wanted the quincy. He saved the quincy. The quincy was under his protection and therefore the quincy was his. It was this train of thought that lead him to lick the quincy's neck and sink his fangs into his test subject.

The teenager tensed up from the unexpected pain and tried to push the arrancar off of him but his arms felt too heavy from all the months of being in a coma. Szayel licked the blood that came pouring out of his quincy's wound while wrapping his arms around his mate and pulling him closer.

The sudden show of affection was scaring Ishida a bit, but he couldn't move that well. It was like his arms were made of heavy jelly and his body just wasn't functioning the way it was supposed to. The quincy opened his mouth to tell his stupid "visitor" the get the hell off but it just came out as a dusted gasp. His mouth was so dry! Thankfully Szayel noticed his test subject's predicament and wordlessly got off of him to get a glass of water.

The teenager immediately tried to reach for the water, forgetting that his arms weren't working correctly and making him accidentally fall back into the bed. Szayel smirked at his test subject's response.

"You know with you like this I could do whatever I want….." The pink haired arrancar drawled with a perverted gleam in his eyes. Ishida then became worried, what did Szayel have in store for him? Would he rape him?

"But be happy I like you." The arrancar finished as he saw the worried look in his test subject's eyes. Ishida let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he had been holding. The quincy knew then that Szayel wouldn't do anything TOO sadistic to him. The arrancar sat the glass of water on the night stand and reached down to the quincy. Ishida's eyes looked hungrily at the water. Szayel wouldn't be so cruel as to withhold water and food from a person, would he? The feeling of helplessness started creeping up on Ishida. The pink haired one wrapped his strong arms around Ishida's back and hips easily moving him back into a sitting position. The quincy continued to stare longingly at the water. It was lucky that Szayel wasn't feeling particularly cruel today as he picked up the water and lightly brought it to his test subject's lips.

The young quincy greedily drank all of the refreshing liquid only to be reprimanded by the demon.

"Slow down, if you don't you'll get sick."

Ishida let out a growl but slowed his pace. Before long the glass was empty, but the quincy's head still felt fuzzy. Szayel let his attention be drawn to some of the water that that was slowly dribbling down his test subject's chin. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the liquid or how it looked on the quincy. Szayel didn't hold back as he licked off the water, cleaning his charge. Ishida could feel the bite mark pulse just from contact with the pink haired one. Was it hot in here or was it just him?

Szayel couldn't help himself. He wanted more of what was his. He began gently sucking on the teen's neck to see if he would start mewing like he did that one time and Szayel wasn't disappointed. Ishida embarrassedly tried to push his legs together to hide his "problem" but like all of his other limbs his legs were also not functioning. Not that he could think too much about that with his arrancar's tongue distracting him. Wait? His? When did he start thinking of the pink annoyance in such a way?

"I see something is still working to its full potential." Szayel smirked as he brought his hand to rest on Ishida's groin which was fully erect.

"Shut up…" Ishida said with as much voice as possible, obviously flustered.

The said" pink annoyance" was finding Ishida's skin quite delectable. It was creamy like well…cream and the way his test subject was gasping when he lapped at Ishida's neck did nothing but drive the arrancar on further. Szayel slid his hands under Ishida's night shirt and threw the garment off. He kissed down the quincy's stomach, making sure to outline the ribs that were poking out with his tongue. Suddenly he stopped to take off his shirt. Ishida couldn't help but be a little self conscious when comparing their bodies.

Szayel's toned abs were the fist thing he saw and the slightly tanned skin compared to his deathly pale skin and overly skinny body was a bit intimidating. But for some reason despite where this was obviously going Ishida didn't feel like complaining. That bite mark continued to pulse, making Ishida's groin do the same. It was like he didn't know how to feel but the sheer curiosity was driving him from saying no.

The pink haired menace looked down at his soon to be mate. His test subject seemed complacent enough. Szayel pulled out a bottle of lube from his back pocket and began to pour a liberal amount onto his hand, while using the other free hand to pull down Ishida's boxers.

"What are you doing?" Ishida croaked out. The arrancar let out a little smile.

"Honey, don't worry it's going to feel good. I HAVE been taking care of you in the last five months, haven't I?" Szayel answered in a sickly sweet voice but it was oddly not mocking.

Ishida gave him a look that clearly said "I don't trust you but it hurts to much to use my voice so I'm going to let you do what you want." Szayel smirked and wrapped his lubricated hand around Ishida's constantly throbbing manhood. Ishida tensed, he wasn't expecting this. The slippery substance felt cool but it was warming up with Szayel pumping along Ishida's member with his hand. Ishida had jerked himself off many a night but he it was different when somebody else did it…..not bad but different.

The pink haired arrancar used his other hand to jerk them off simultaneously. He then felt Ishida tense up, and being the sadistic bastard that was he clamped his hand around Ishida's erection, effectively stopping the quincy from cumming. Ishida let out a whine. Szayel then applied some of the lube to Ishida's entrance and began to stretch him. Ishida didn't know what to think at first. It felt strange but than the pink annoyance hit something within him and Ishida moaned in pleasure, wishing that he had the strength to force the arrancar to remove his hand so he could orgasm.

After Szayel toyed with his test subject while stretching him, he watched Ishida's expressions go from pain to bliss. The arrancar then pushed himself into the quincy's tight entrance. He was in bliss, Ishida was so warm wrapped around him. Szayel started slow and soon the quincy was matching him in pleasure. It was times like this when being a scientist with a knowledge of human anatomy really came in handy. Making sure to hit the quincy's prostate each time. Ishida was more like a doll since he couldn't move his muscles very effectively so he didn't really have a choice to change the rhythm or not. But he did get his revenge by tightening around the pink haired one. Soon the two came. Szayel leaned over Ishida and noticed that the quincy had fainted.

It was then that Szayel learned the symptom of the medicine he invented. It caused unpredictable episodes of fainting.

End Flashback.

It had been a rough four months after that with Ishida's fainting but Szayel took care of his test subject with an unnatural devotion, but now Ishida was now at home resting in the regeneration tube where he would be for the rest of the day. The arrancar had found out that if he had Ishida absorb the medicine in his skin, other than injecting it or swallowing it, the side effects were less severe. Ishida was making a lot of progress and soon his organs should be completely rebuilt.

Now time for revenge for the one who put his test subject in this state. Ishida's father immediately came out when Szayel increase his spiritual pressure to a crushing force that easily toppled the mansion that the hospital director lived in.

"Who are you?" Ryuuken deadly asked. Too bad that tone didn't work with this arrancar.

"Just some completely normal and unrelated person……"Szayel smirked. Before Ishida's father had time to try to intimidate the arrancar further, Szayel raised his hands activating the trap that he set for the quincy elder.

Ryuuken looked down to see a giant circle below his feet. For some reason he couldn't move and it felt like all his spiritual power was being drained. He tried to move….to speak….anything!! But nothing was happening.

"Sorry? Are you ok? You know you seem to be pretty adept at using poisons so I though it would be nice of me to kill you like you intended to kill your son. You have five minutes of being in that dimension that I created, and every second you're in there the pain will increase. Good thing you live far out in the forest so no one will her you." Szayel evilly explained as he wore a sadistic smile. He stayed there for the whole five minutes and watched as Ryuuken screamed and begged in pain. Soon his body began to decompose quickly in the time altered dimension and blew into the wind.

Szayel didn't feel sorry for him though, that's what happened when someone messed with what was his. The arrancar went home and watched his mate inside the tube wearing a long white shirt and a white skirt. For the time being they would stay here, who knew what they future held once his test subject/mate got better. Szayel put his hand to the glass and let out a small smile to his barely conscious love.

Ishida cracked his eyes open from inside the tube, and let out a small smile. Yes, he loved the pink haired bastard. Szayel had done more for him than anyone had in his life…..but he sure as hell wasn't going to let the arrancar know that. Ishida lightly brought one hand up to match where Szayel currently had his hand on the glass. The blue liquid was restricting but the air mask kept the quincy alive. He would be back to full health soon. The two looked at each other unaware that the same thought was going through both of their heads.

"I love you and you are mine."

"Love you, Honey" Szayel mouthed with the biggest perverted smirk Ishida had ever seen. The quincy let a sarcastic smile tug as his lips since he couldn't talk in the liquid but he knew one this was for sure. He was so getting fucked tonight.

* * *

Ichigo slammed into his family's house. Damn it! He needed some peace! There were just so many fucking kids!! Not that Ichigo didn't like kids….he loved kids, but when he had only had an hour of sleep in a whole week he was bound to get a little pissed and Grimmjow the bastard was getting so over protective over his children that it was becoming a nuisance. It had only been a week since he and the girls had the children. Though thankfully by a series of unfortunate events the whole "space limit" that the perverted statue had imposed had been disabled. Ichigo smiled when he thought about it.

Flashback: eight months ago.

Ichigo was going through the mood swings badly. And no. He did not want sex! No matter how much his idiot did. It was pretty strange, one minute he would be ready to fuck anything that moved (Grimmjow) and the next minute he wouldn't care in the least if he never had sex again. So in order to get everything in order they had sent the girls on ahead to Heuco Mundo while Ichigo decided it would be best if they checked in with his father. He knew that his Dad didn't care where he had been but his sisters had a tendency to worry about him, especially when he was gone for prolonged periods of time like he had been.

"Ichigo!! My son!! Here comes daddy's upper flying kick!!" Isshin said as he lunged at his son. Ichigo easily dodged the kick and Grimmjow glowered at his father in law and without warning slammed the idiot in the opposing wall. Ichigo just shook his head. Had he been expecting a normal family reunion?

"EEPP!! How DARE you throw daddy in such a disregarding manner!! I deserve to be handled gently!! You oaf!!" Isshin yelled while fake tears dotted his eyes.

"Don't you dare try to kick him!! What the hell type of father are you anyway!!" Grimmjow yelled back.

"I'm a good father!!" Isshin screeched.

"Yeah, sure, good at being a dummy!" Grimmjow yelled back.

Isshin looked aghast. "TAKE THAT BACK!! DADDY IS NOT A DUMMY!! YOU…..YOU……YOU…..MEANIE!!" Isshin screamed as he pointed at Grimmjow.

"DUMMY!!"

MEANIE!!"

"DUMMY"

MEANIE"

Ichigo sighed and just went to go sit at the table. He had a feeling those two would be at it a while. At least he would have REAL food here. Ichigo was having a killer craving for pickles with squash and chicken juice mixed with egg salad. So typically it surprised him when he was raiding the fridge that he saw Urahara coming to greet him out of his father's room. Really what was he doing in there?

"Ichigo. I'm happy you're back." The shopkeeper drawled as he balanced the statue in one of his hands.

"Gee, thanks now get that damn statue away from me." Ichigo said as he pulled out the mayonnaise to make the egg salad.

"Well, you don't have to be rude. Especially when I have something really amazing to tell you." Urahara said while putting a hand over his heart and feigning pain. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll bite. What is it?" Ichigo asked in a conspirator voice.

"Well, Alright….me and your father are engaged…" The shop keeper whispered to Ichigo. The teenager nearly fell over in disbelief. You had to be kidding. This was only proven true when Urahara held up his hand and he had Ichigo's mother's old ring on his ring finger.

"Well!! Congratulations!!" Ichigo yelled as he gave Urahara a hug nearly suffocating the poor shop keeper. Thankfully Ichigo's "happy mood" had suddenly come.

"I'm happy you're taking it so well." Urahara said. Ichigo nodded as his "gossip mood" then kicked in….call it something he earned from hanging out with pregnant women all day.

"So! How did you all get together!" The teenager excitedly asked.

"Well at first we accidentally spilled our blood on the statue. I really was mad at your father because he left me for your mom when we were teenagers. Then Yoruichi came and got us therapy sessions and we worked everything out, then one day he just came home and proposed! You know maybe this is all my karma coming back to me. From now on I want you to call me "mommy!" Urahara gossiped. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Hey speaking of them, we should probably check on the two idiots." Ichigo suggested, trying to get away from the 'mommy" subject as quick as possible. With that the two got up and were met with a strange sight in the living room.

"What about this asshole!" Grimmjow yelled as he was sitting on top of Isshin with a victorious smile on his face, holding a dirty sock to Isshin's nose.

"No! You evil Jackass!! I will not surrender!!" Ichigo's father yelled as he flipped Grimmjow off of him. The teal haired arrancar stumbled back, hitting Urahara and knocking the statue out of his hand, which smashed on the floor.

"Oops." The arrancar stated. Suddenly for some reason everyone felt freer.

End Flashback

And that was how the "space limit" was broken. It wasn't five months later that Isshin and Urahara were married. Ichigo moved to Hueco Mundo with Grimmjow and everything was going fine. Ichigo had a little girl and Grimmjow was an oddly devoted father with all his children. Halibel and Rukia each had a little girl that they were taking care of. Uliquiorra still had Aizen as a slave who he claimed to love. Grimmjow couldn't help but scoff at how the stoic one would cuddle with his slave, that and the stoic arrancar often rented Nnoitora out to the weaker demons. The peace treaty was still going strong and everything seemed to be fine.

Ichigo laughed as he remembered Grimmjow molesting him in their kitchen. It was so animalistic and rough. The way Grimmjow growled when he was pounding into him and the way he whispered dirty words into his ears. Ichigo's cheeks went a flame as he remembered their sex earlier that day….but he was so tired. Grimmjow had volunteered to watch the children so that gave Ichigo a day off. Though sometimes when Ichigo would be rough Grimmjow would get scared for some reason that Ichigo had no clue of. The teenager cautiously opened the door, looking around in case his father had one of his, "My son's home so I get to kick him because he didn't bring my adorable granddaughter to see me" kick.

Thankfully Isshin wasn't home and Ichigo actually got his twenty four hours of uninterrupted sleep. It seems miracles would never cease to happen!

Unohana watched suspiciously at the door. She only had a limited amount of time to do this and it must be done. In the sterile room a small child lay in the hospital bed. The child had bones sticking out from it's hands and had numerous cut marks from the repeated exploratory surgery. The female doctor let out a pained sigh. She felt guilty that she had to be the one to do this, but the soul was just in suspension. Hinamori's child had been sold to Soul Society for the soul purpose of being tortured to find out more about the arrancar's in case the peace treaty ever fell through. Unohana had to wonder if it was worth it. Hinamori's depression that she was just coming out of or the fact that they kept this soul trapped….well not for long.

The female shinigami took out a small needle and injected it into the body. Even though the body and the mind had been separated, the drug bonded them only for a moment before it would stop the young arrancar's hybrid heart. The child turned it's head to Unohana and gave a small smile and mouthed a "thank you" before dying and going on to be reincarnated in the human realm.

The doctor quickly left the scene after that, knowing that she had corrected a wrong.

* * *

Gin smiled as he watched his beautiful uke from below. This was just too good to be true! It was amazing! End of the world amazing!! Gin moved from the side of the bed to continue to watch this "oh so adorable" moment that his young captain was having. The fox shinigami knew that Hitsugaya had a hard day yesterday with training the new recruits and some of them were pretty much acting like assholes to the young captain because he had spent some time in Hueco Mundo.

In fact thinking back on it, it was awfully suspicious that the ice captain went straight to his room after work without even telling Gin hello, but that was ok if it meant Gin was seeing what he though he saw.

On the bed layed a very tired Hitsugaya in a dead sleep, his spiky hair going in all directions on the pillow and his light blue sleeping attire sliding off of his shoulders from being slightly too big. But what REALLY caught Gin's attention was the light pink teddy bar that the ice shinigami seemed to have a death grip on while lightly biting the tip of the bear's ear. All in all it was utterly adorable. Plus, Gin knew he shouldn't have put regression past the kid.

Then Gin got an amazing idea!! His uke would thanks him later! Gin quietly crawled on the bed. Now, usually Hitsugaya was an extremely light sleeper but when he was exhausted nothing could wake him. The silk sheets didn't make a sound. The fox shinigami carefully pulled Hitsugaya's legs apart and oh so quietly removed the younger's pants inch by inch. The ice captain didn't even stir. Really this scene was just too cute for words. Gin suddenly wished that he had a camera.

Slowly the fox shinigami lowered his mouth onto his mate's member. At first the flaccid manhood did nothing but with enough suction especially to the part that was just to the right of the tip, the cock was standing at full height. Gin smirked at his uke's reaction. Yup, he knew all of the younger's hot spots.

While this was going on Hitsugaya was moaning in his sleep. A light sheen of sweat was starting to cover his body and he twisted in an unconscious attempt to get out of his night clothes. This only managed to loosen them a bit but it gave Gin a look at the flushed pale skin underneath, nearly making the older drool with want. Gin could feel his own body temperature heating up with each moan Hitsugaya emitted. Suddenly the older found himself jealous of the bear for being so close and cuddly with HIS mate. With this suddenly jealously Gin propped the younger up.

"Hmm…what?...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!! YOU EVIL MMMPH." Gin easily silenced the infuriated younger with a forceful kiss. Hitsugaya let out a growl. This was NOT how he wanted to be woken up…ad he didn't want to make his teddy bear watch such a horrible act! The ice captain could feel Gin's erection poking him in the stomach. In a last ditch attempt to save his teddy bear's virgin eyes, he used all of his strength to flip them both to the side of the bed.

"Eeep" The poor ice shinigami didn't have time to register what was happening due to just being woken up from his sleep, but somehow Gin had used his strength to pull Hitsugaya to his knees at the edge of the bed. Thankfully the teddy bear was turned the other way so Hitsugaya was safe…..from all but his seme. Gin seemed intent on getting off tonight as he thrust into his mate's tight entrance. The ice captain tensed for just a minute before the spell took away the pain. With Hitsugaya already pretty hot and heavy from the anger and the blow job he immediately tightened around his stupid seme.

Gin was in bliss. Hitsugaya was so tight and warm around him. So tight in fact it hurt. The fox shinigami tightened his hold on Hitsugaya's hips and began to thrust erratically. Hitsugaya put all of his energy into the sex and really felt it. His own erection straining now with the way Gin was pumping it. The two continued as the bed rocked with the force of the thrust. The two came. Gin inside his uke and Hitsugaya on the sheets. They both nearly collapsed from exhausting and from the energy they expended on their daily sexcapade. Of course Gin was the one to break the silence first.

"I didn't know you slept with a teddy bear."

"Shut up!! And don't ever wake me up like that again!! Do you hear me!! Mmmphf…." The young ice captain was once again silenced by a kiss. He let out a growl and allowed Gin to pull him onto the ground. Well on the bright side at least his teddy bear was still innocent.

THE END

* * *

Well there you have it the of the curse of flesh. There is a poll on my profile of what my next strory should be so please check it out! Sorry for the lack of GrimmIchi in this one. Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time!


End file.
